We Met in Home Ec
by HazelEyed Freak
Summary: InuYasha, a troublemaking punk, & his friends meet Kagome, another Hellraiser. They obviously fall, but will it last long with people trying to sabotage it? Can their love hold? Sesshou meets a girl, an OC, abused by her boyfriend. IK SM & an OOC SessOC
1. Evil Dreams

Hello there. Enjoy the story.

I don't own Inuyasha. Who would?

Inuyasha: Hey!

I was just kidding. You're so damn gullible.

Inuyasha: Whatever.

_**We met in Home Ec**_

RRRIIINNNGGG

Inuyasha sat up drenched in sweat.

'That dream again' he thought, walking to his bathroom.

Inuyasha Takahashi is neither rich nor poor. This middle class teen is a punk. Yes ladies and gentlemen, this teen is a punk. He's seventeen with waist long white hair and liquid copper eyes.

"Damn dream" he said to no one in particular.

He got out, dried off and put on some "Spongebob" boxers and black skater shorts. Then he grabbed his blue "West Coast Choppers" t-shirt, some socks, and black and blue Converses.

"Inuyasha! Get yur ass in the kitchen!" his older half-brother, Sesshoumaru, yelled.

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru had different mothers. Both died at complications of birth. Then their father died of cancer years later, leaving them a small, but successful company. Ever since then they have been living together. They are not very fond of each other, but will stick together in time of need.

"I'm comin' stupid bastard!" he yelled back.

Well, aren't they a happy family...

"Hey dip shit" Sesshoumaru greeted in the kitchen.

"Hey bro" Inuyasha greeted back, grabbing the Cinnamon Pop Tarts mid-air.

"It was that dream again, wasn't it? You only call me 'bro' when you had it." He asked worried. WORRIED, ladies and gentlemen. Sesshoumaru is WORRIED for INUYASHA, his younger HALF-BROTHER.

"Yeah and it's startin' to get worse," he said, drowning his throat in orange juice.

"Yeah well, you get over it. Hurry up, we gotta go to school." He finished, grabbing the keys to his 'baby'. Sesshoumaru is a sophomore at Tokyo Uni and Inuyasha is a senior in Tokyo High.

Inuyasha grabbed his own keys and headed out of the two storey building. It seems like they are rich. They aren't. But, they can manage bills and two cars. Thanks to their father's company.

"Oh Rin, I missed you so much" Sesshoumaru gloated over his car. 'Rin', Sesshoumaru car, a '67 Mustang, was dead in a junk yard. Sesshoumaru just happened to pass by when he caught sight of the blue beauty about to be smashed. For a cheap price, he bought it, and got his engine, the Tenseiga, and restored 'her' back to life. He gave her a paint job, thus giving the blue convertible the name Rin.

"It's been only 10 hours. You got a serious obsession, dude." Inuyasha said, hopping into his own window. "See ya at 5 dick wad."

"Bye ass-wipe" Sesshoumaru said.

_**School aka Hellhole **_

"Hello me Hellhole" he yelled, causing people passing by to roll their eyes.

"Dickweed!" a feminine voice called out behind him.

She was seventeen with waist long brown hair in a ponytail and magenta eyes. She skater shorts with chains, a black shirt that sported "Smile so I can punch out your teeth easier", Converses, and endless bracelets on each arm.

"Sango, you dirty slut." He greeted, as she came up beside him, smiling.

"Hey Dickweed!" another, but more masculine, voice called out.

He was eighteen with short midnight blue hair pulled into a small ponytail and dark blue eyes. He wore skater shorts, a white t-shirt that says"Caution: Wondering Hands" on it, Converses, and a spiked choker on his neck.

"Miroku, shit face" Inuyasha greeted to him.

My aren't they good friends...

"So how's life Inu?" Sango asked.

"Well let's see...shit, oh, shit and guess what? More shit!" he joked.

"Why aren't you a little ray of sunshine" Miroku said, as they walked to 'The Freaks' side of school.

The Freaks is made up of punks, goths, skaters, stoners, loners, geeks, and well, freaks. Being a hanyou, which what Inuyasha is, automatically puts you in the Freaks, unless your filthy rich like Naraku.

It's quite a few demons in the Freaks, too.

"I had that dream again" he murmured, but they heard him anyways.

"Damn" she whispered "Shit" Miroku muttered.

"Those damn evil pink bunnies! They won't stop." He whined, his dog ears slouching.

"It's okay we're here for you" Miroku reassured.

"You don't know what it's like for giant pink furry things with freakishly long ears chase you around for a hug. That's a fate worse than death. And I got it." He said.

_**First Period's a Bitch**_

"Hey class!" Inuyasha greeted happily, walking in late...again. Everyone rolled their eyes at him.

"Mr. Takahashi please sit down." Mrs. Kaede, his homeroom teacher, said.

"Yeah, yeah. I just want to say one thing to the male population in this class" he said, then turned to his fellow class mates. "Now dudes, when you see a hot chick and your genitals get hard, I just wanna let you know that it's perfectly normal."

The class "Ewwed" while Sango and Miroku laughed. Some even said "I already know that".

"Thank you Mr. Takahashi" she said, bored, "Another dentition?"

Inuyasha made a fake loving smile and placed a hand over his heart, "You know me to well, milady." Kaede rolled her eyes at his immature behavior.

As he walked to his seat, a foot stuck out, making him trip.

"Whoops, mutt face" said Kouga, one of Inuyasha enemies.

He is nineteen. He is a wolf demon. He is a prep and extremely dense. He kept his long brown hair in a ponytail (A/N: Jeez, everyone's sporting the ponytail like it's a fad. Lol) with light blue piercing eyes and pointy wolf ears.

"Stupid wolf" he yelled as he threw a punch. And again the 'Inu-ookami' fight began.

Kaede picked up the phone and dialed the Discipline Office. "Hello Dolores, Code 'IT' has commenced...yes...bye. Takahashi and Ookami, DO's office now." She finished.

?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&

Next time on We Met in Home Ec:

Inuyasha meets Kagome. Sango and Miroku too. Naraku meets Kagome. Kouga meets Kagome. Kagome joins The Freaks. The jocks are trying to pull her to the Dark side with them. Sesshoumaru meets a girl. Oh, hell is gonna be raised in here.

?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&

Kag: Interesting beginning. It has...a unique touch to it, HazelEyed Freak.

Inu: Me likey story, Hazel.

Me: Thanks Kagome. Inuyasha, I'm sure you do. And don't worry; you will get to kick Kouga's ass in it. And Naraku's ass. Multiple times.

Inu: Oh hell yeah!

Sesshy: I named my car...that's awesome! That's kick ass! Will I be in the story some more, Hazel?

Me: Of, course. You gonna be important. It's some one you will fall in love with in this story. An OC of mine.

Inu: Let me guess...you?

Me: Shut up! That was supposed to be a secret you special hanyou!

Sesshy: Yay! I get to date an author! In your face, Kagome!

Kag: What?! Inuyasha's...well...he's okay! Right?

Inu: (rolls eyes) Forget ya'll. Hey review the story, okay?

Everyone: Ja Ne!

Tell me how you like it, okay my peeps? I need to know. Review and enjoy the story.


	2. Fortunate Meetings

Hey.

Kag: To save us all the trouble, HazelEyed Freak doesn't own us. Okay?

Me: (crying) Why??????? Curse you oh cruel fate!

Inu: Oh come on! You gotta get over it! So suck up baby, and start the damn story!

Sesshy: Why did dad do it with a human? Why? Especially to make a stubborn, ignorant jackass like him?

Me: You pretty stubborn yourself, Mr. Lord of the Western Lands.

Sesshy: No, I'm not.

Me: Yes you are.

(While me and Sesshy bicker back and forth) Kag: Okay, here's the second chapter of We Met in Home Ec.

Sesshy: Not I'm not and that's final!!!

Me: Then what are you doing now, Mr. Fluffy-sama? Being stubborn.

Sesshy: .... ...I can't stand humans...

?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&

_**We Met in Home Ec**_

_Chapter Two: Fortunate Meetings_

**_Fourth Period_**'s**_ gonna Change His Day_**– Inu's POV

Thanks to asswipe I missed 2nd, 3rd, and Snack periods.

What?

I need my education, too. Do you think I'm gonna be like Kouga and pay my way through high school? Hell naw! I may not like school, but I will get an education! I have certain morals to follow.

Goof off, but do your work. That's why I got good grades. So there. Neh neeehhh...

Well at least I won't miss Home Ec. I know what yur thinkin'. Don't think that! I'm not a boy who likes Home Ec, like that faggot Jakoutsu. It's the only period I really don't care for. I just like to goof off with food in my hands. Can I hear Food Fight?! I started at least 24 food fights in Home Ec, and haven't got a suspension, yet. Heh heh heh, I got mad skills, dude.

Anyways, Ms. Tako (he he Taco, I always called her Ms. Burrito), our Home Ec teacher, wasn't there, so we got...oh my god! Mr. Myouga! The ONLY teacher I love!

Not that way...goddamned sick-minded people...

He never pays attention to us! He kicks ass! Plus, he use to be a good friend to my dad...

Normal POV

"Before we begin our oh so wonderful adventures in cooking," Mr. Myouga started sarcastically, "We have a new student."

He motion for this person to come in.

Every boy nearly gaped at who they saw standing there, even Inuyasha.

A girl, with long crinkly hair that went to the center of her back. She had on navy blue skater shorts with chains, Converses, and a tight black shirt hugged her perfect boobs that said, "Die purple munkeys!"(A/N: Die purple munkeys, I hope you don't mind me using your name to put on her t-shirt. I thought you name was pretty kick ass for a shirt.)in hug red letters with thousands of bracelets. She had on clear lip gloss, but nothing else. She REALLY didn't need make-up. She had natural beauty.

Inuyasha's mind seem to be on one thing at the moment, 'Hot punk chick, hot punk chick, hot punk chick...'as he stared at her.

"Please say your name and a few likes and dislikes." The teacher said, bored like hell.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi" Insert murmurs here "and I'm sixteen graduating this year" she began.

Higurashi is the richest family in Tokyo. Enough said.

'She's a rich punk, eh' Inuyasha thought 'The only other rich Freak I know is Miroku.' Which is true. His family's born loaded. He ain't spoiled though.

"I like oden and I like to torture cheerleaders," she said, getting a few laughs from everybody except the cheerleaders, who we're glaring at her,"and fights and I like scrotum smashing." Sango laughed. All the boys winced.

"Please remind me not to EVER make her mad, 'Roku." Inuyasha muttered to his friend. "Likewise" Miroku said, holding his balls. "Please keep it PG-13, Ms. Higurashi." The teacher said.

"I don't like people who make fun of someone that's different" 'Oh yeah. I like her.' Inuyasha thought, "and I don't like blood." She finished, taking a couple of looks at people.

'Okay, prep, prep, sluttish cheerleader, stupid jock, stoner, goth, loner, punk girl, skater...oh wow' she thought, looking directly at Inuyasha. 'He's hard to tell. He looks like a skater, but he could be a punk...' She looked at two boys in the front trying to look seductive at her. 'Cute but dense. Grow some brains and maybe we'll talk...'

"Okay, I'll write Ms. Higurashi's time table on the board, and whoever has the most same classes with her will escort the dear lady around for a week." 'He's makin' it sound like I'm gettin' auctioned off' she thought. Every boy cheered even the jocks and preps.

He wrote them down one by one. The more he wrote the more boys got upset, except Inuyasha. He noticed that 5 out of 6 classes...he had with her. Miroku noticed this and knew it would be a good opportunity of his friend.

"Dickweed, raise your hand." Miroku nudged. Inuyasha was in too much of a shock to do anything right now.

So when Mr. Myouga finished writing the schedule down, Miroku and another boy raised their hands.

"Mr. Miroku and Mr. Naraku," Myouga said. "Okay, Mr. Nagoya, how many classes do you have with her?"

He stood up. He was a jock with long black wavy hair. It was so wavy, you just wanna grab a comb and attack it. He had evil-lookin' violet eyes that scared the hell out of Kagome. 'Eww' she thought 'Creepy.'

"I have four classes with her. 1st, 2nd, 4th, and 6th with her" he replied, giving her a seductive smirk. Shudder. 'I hope he knows he looks like shit when he smirks like that' she thought.

"Miroku?" Mr. Myouga asked, "Same question."

"Well, it's not me, sir" he said, "It's Dickweed here."

Everyone laughed except Inuyasha. Kagome giggled a bit. 'Music to my ears' he thought.

"I mean, Inuyasha. He has every class with her except the first but its right across the hallway from his" he said. Inuyasha blinked. Kagome double blinked. Sango triple blinked.

"Okay, it's settled. Inuyasha, you and your friends will guide around school all this week. Now Ms. Higurashi, go sit next to Sango Taijiya. Ms. Taijiya, raise your hand."

Sango raised her hand. She was right next to Inuyasha.

Naraku glared at him as Kagome made her way towards their table. 'Just wait. I'll get her. She seemed to already like my charms.' He thought.

Oh, Naraku. You are so damn stupid.

"Hey I'm Inuyasha." He introduced when she sat beside Sango. "Hey, you already know my name." She said in that same enthusiasm as him. "This is Miroku and you know Sango" he said pointing to each one. "Hey" she greeted. "Was up" they said.

WHACK

"Stupid lecher" Sango grumbled as Miroku picked himself off the floor. "Watch out for his wondering hands." She whispered to Kagome. Kagome nodded.

"Today we're gonna make cookies," Mr. Myouga said, "Get cookin'."

They all seem to get along fine. Sango and Kagome became fast friends. They added too many eggs in their batter though. Miroku kept tossing Inuyasha different ingredients, not paying much attention to what they were putting in there. Nutmeg, garlic, chili powder, you name it.

Their batter was the most hideous batter you have ever seen. That is, until it got worse.

Miroku tossed the yeast and the baking powder to Inuyasha and Kagome and they poured about half of the contents from their containers. And then, it rose. This white, blue and red blob with chocolate chips rose.

"Is it supposed to look like that?" Sango asked.

"Sure" Inuyasha said, "I think." It kept rising.

"Now I ain't the best cooker, but I don't think it's supposed to rise like that." Kagome said. It started rising over the bowl...then the counter...then over the floor.

"What the hell?" a boy, who was next to their table, said.

"Oh my God" a girl said on the side of them. It rose over other's counters.

"Run! It's the Evil White, Red, and Blue Rising Cookie Dough!" The four yelled. Everybody screamed and ran out of the class. They watched as it grew, and grew and grew. Oh and grew some more. It covered the whole room, everyone one could see because the walls in Home Ec were made mostly of glass. It broke the walls. Everyone gaped. It kept growing.

"Houshi, Taijiya, Takahashi, and Hirugashi! My office now!" the principal, Mr. Nobunaga, yelled.

_**Meanwhile, in a galaxy, far far away...**_

"Mesa thinks theysa gonna get in trouble" an alien with long ears and a brownish-gold body.

"Yousa thinks a lot of shit." A man said.

"Anikin, be kind you must. With you, the Force is" Yoda said.

"Up shut, Yoda." Anikin Skywalker murmured.

"By me, be kicked your ass will if you don't up shut, Ani" Yoda replied.

_**Just kidding'! Back to business...**_

Sesshoumaru just got out of Economy Advanced.

Sesshy's POV

I need a latte. Something with caffeine in it. I don't think I could take another semester of that class.

Yeah I got a good grade in it, but it's boring as hell. And it's an hour and a half long...nuh uhn. I can't take it.

Need...Starbucks...

Ah-ha! Found one.

I walked over and got a frap with a shot of double espresso and a chocolate muffin.

Me likey chocolate.

I sat down at a table doing some research on the French Revolution, when something- or someone- caught my sight.

About 5'9", straight brown waist long hair, beautiful hazel eyes (you don't see a lot of Japanese women with hazel eyes...maybe she's mixed), and nice tanned skin. She had on a black shirt and a black skirt that hugged her every curve (Really nice curves), and punk bracelets. She had pointy ears, too. Like an elf. But elves don't exist. She must be a demon or sorceress or somethin'.

She was coming this way! Over to me! Look at me! (A/N: I already am looking at you...Lol) My mouth is covered in chocolate. I quickly wiped my mouth just as she came up to me.

And she passed me.

I looked over at her. She sat down next to a guy! And kissed him!

Oh, cruel fate. Why do you hate me so?!

I finished my frap and muffin, sadly, and got up to throw away my trash.

Well, let's just say, fate likes me a little bit. Because we hit each other at the same time, knocking every single book down.

Jackpot, baby.

"Oh my goodness. I'm sorry!" she quickly apologized, bowing. What a strange girl.

"It's perfectly fine. Here, let me help." I said, picking up her books. She likes reading, I can tell you that.

"I should have looked where I was going. Sometimes I look down when I'm walking. Afraid my shoe laces are gonna unravel. I'm a total klutz." She explained, picking up my books.

"Quite alright, I'm not that much of a balanced person myself." I told her. Man, am I corny or what?!

She laughed. Music to my ears. (A/N: Déjà vu anyone?)

"You go to Tokyo U?" she asked me. "Yep" I replied. "Me too" she smiled.

I just want you readers to know that I'm doing my happy dance right now.

I stood up, throwing the trash in a nearby can. She stood up, handing me my books. And she nearly dropped them. She gaped at me. Who wouldn't? (A/N: That's so true.) Sorry about the conceitedness.

"Wow your tall" she said. I'm 6'5". Everyone would gape at me.

"I got it from my dad. All Japanese men aren't short." I said.

"My dad was 5'5". I got my height from my mom." she said simply.

Time to work my charm. "My name's Sesshoumaru Takahashi." I greeted shaking her hand, "dog-demon." She has soft little hands.

"I'm Essence Konawa, water sorceress." She greeted back, shaking my big hand.

"Essence!" someone called behind her. It was that guy she kissed.

Jealousy building...

He was a few inches shorter than me with jet black hair and mean brown eyes. He didn't look boyfriend material.

"Who's this?" he demanded more than asked.

Blood boiling...

"Alex please, I just ran into him on the way out." She reassured. He looked at me in disgust.

Claws ready to kill...

"Alex Nogumi" he greeted.

"Sesshoumaru Takahashi" I greeted in the same tone.

"Well I'll see ya later, baby" he said, pushing her into a rough kiss.

I looked away. Couldn't bear seeing her forced into a kiss that way. I wanted to rip his head off.

He broke it, looked at me, and then walked off. Essence rubbed her now bruised cherry lips.

"He's a little overprotective. Forgive him. I'll see you later" she said, somewhat upset, then walked off. I could smell the tears coming from her eyes as she walked away.

What a fucking ass. Treating her like a piece of material. I, Sesshoumaru, could never forgive that bastard.

I quickly left to get to my new class. Before I break something, I need to relax.

I punched a nearby wall after I left Starbucks.

?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&

Next time on We met in Home Ec: Inuyasha and the others get detention. Kagome meets Kouga. Sesshoumaru and Essence become friends. Alex gets pissed. Kikyo comes back to school. Naraku follows Kagome everywhere. Kagome smashes someone's scrotum (I'm not telling who...yet.)

Me: That took me 14 pages to do. 14!!!

Kag: I like the whole yeast and baking powder effect.

Inu: Yeah it kicked ass.

Me: Who said it was an effect?

Kag and Inu: .........Do you mean, its still rising???!!!

Me: Yeah...oh crap. Clean Team! (cleaners come) Go get the Evil Rising Cookie Dough please! (cleaners go) Those are some of Japan's best men right there...

Sesshy: Who's Alex? Why is he in the story?!

Me: He's Essence's soon-to-be ex-boyfriend. He's important. But don't worry. You get to kick his ass.

Sesshy: Okay.

Inu: Until next time, bye! I always wanted to say that...heh heh heh...okay people! Review!

Everybody: Ja ne!


	3. Unfortunate Meetings

Hello my fellow reviewers. Here's the long awaited chapter. Well, it wasn't that long, but you know what I mean. You know what, I'll just shut up now.

Inu: HazelEyed Freak doesn't own us, okay? Now how is that hard?

Me: You know what? You don't know how it feels to not own one of my favorite shows in the world.

Inu: Wow, I'm your favorite show?

Kag, Sesshy and Me: Duh.

Inu: I'm...touched. I-I don't know what to say.

Sesshy: Don't hurt yourself.

Me and Kag: Okay here's another chapter.

(Inu and Sesshy fighting in the background)

Me and Kag: (rolls eyes) Men.

?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&

_**We Met in Home Ec**_

_Chapter 3: Unfortunate Meetings_

_**Principal's Office - Oooo Somebody's in Trouble** _

"Who's gonna pay for all those damages?!" Mr. Nobunaga nearly yelled.

Kagome and Miroku stood up.

"We will. Then the four of us will get the Evil Cookie Dough of Death out of there." They responded together.

"Clean-up Crew, away!" Sango yelled, marching out of the office, everyone else close behind.

_**After School – Detention's a Bitch, too!**_

"Well, for your wise ass crack Sango, you've given all of us two weeks detention," Inuyasha said, doin' his homework, "What do you have to say four yourself, young lady?"

"Oh, shut up Dickweed. I just got two weeks in 'solitary confinement'." she said, playin' a Gameboy(A/N: Of which I don't own! Thank you very much.)

'Solitary Confinement' is what Sango calls her room.

"I'm grounded for two weeks." Miroku said, looking at a "Playboy" mag. Kagome snatched it out of his hand and threw it away. He pouted, but soon recovered.

"My mother's too busy to pay attention so I'm free for now" Kagome said, writing "I partied in the Home Ec room with Justin" on the chalkboard over and over.

"Lucky bitch/slut/whore" Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku said, looking at her.

"My aren't we nice" she said sarcastically. "What about you, Dickweed?"

"My parents are watching over us" he said metaphorically(A/N: Damn, I sound all smart.), gesturing his hands with the words, "so I live wit my bro, but he's too busy to give a shit."

BAM

Kouga was pushed through the doors.

"But I don't belong here. I didn't mean to shit on those flowers!" he yelled, pounding the doors.

The four of them looked at him, smiling evilly. 'Torture the Jock' they all thought.

He stopped and turned around to find the four of them. Then he gave Kagome a look.

Kagome looked at him as if he had bird shit in his hair.

Within a second, he clasped her hands.

"Oh beautiful woman, what is your name?" he asked

Inuyasha jumped up. Obviously, he was ready to kill himself a jock.

"Kagome. Who's this?" she said then asked Inuyasha giving him a Who-the-hell-is-this-dipshit? Look.

"Your darlin' future husband, Kouga," he announced proudly.

She looked at him as if he grown boobs. (A/N: Boobs. That's a funny word. He he...boobs.)

"Let go of my hands" she ordered. Kagome was ready to kill.

"You're my woman though. You belong to me. It's okay for couples to hold hands" he said.

You should just see Inuyasha's face right now. Just think if he saw them lip-locked. Oh wait, that's too homicidal...

'That's it.' She thought evilly, 'scrotum smashing time!'

"Hey dick face, she said let her go!" Inuyasha growled. Kagome gave him a don't-worry-I'll-get-his-ass look. Inuyasha stopped and smirked. 'Ooooh, he's gonna get it' he thought happily.

Sango was beating the hell out of Miroku. "No means no lech!" she snapped.

"Kouga? Do you know what my hobby is?" she asked sweetly.

"Looking at me all day?" he asked.

What a conceited dick...I just wanna kick his ass myself...

"No, it's scrotum smashing." She said simply.

"I'm sorry, I was just cleaning my ears. What?" he asked.

"Scrotum smashing!" she yelled, kneeing him in his 'family jewels'.

Sango stopped beating Miroku to see. Inuyasha laughed, hard.

Kouga doubled over in pain. Shit, what boy wouldn't?

"My balls! Oh, my fucking balls" he cried, "You bitch! You smashed my damn balls!"

"Aww, aren't you nice. Well, that's what you get for calling me your woman. I am not someone's property and I do not belong to anyone. I warned you I like scrotum smashing." She said, picking up her 'Spongebob' backpack.

"Bye No-Nuts" Kagome said, waving at him, then walked out.

Inuyasha smirked at Kouga. Then left with the others, who were laughing like hell.

"Wow Kagome, you were brutal," Miroku said in awe, "Nobody, except Dickweed, has ever stood up to Kouga like that or has put him in his place."

"Thank ya my good kind sir. Well I don't like it when people say they own another person. It bothers me. Ask my ex-boyfriend. I heard he can't even walk straight anymore.' She explained.

"I'm happy I'm on your side" Inuyasha joked.

She looked at him smiling. "I'm happy you are, too." She said, looking at him. He smiled back, locking faces at her. (A/N: Fluffiness galore!)"Or else your balls would be mush now." She finished.

They laughed. "Oh, West Coast Choppers is coming on in ten minutes." Miroku said. "See ya."

They parted ways after saying goodbye.

_**Home, Bitter Home**_

"Got in trouble again" Sesshoumaru stated, washing the last of the dishes. Inuyasha was on the couch, being the lazy-ass he is.

"Yeah, but I did my homework, Harry-nuts" he said, entirely focused on the TV. Never come between Inuyasha and his Spongebob. Or his ramen. Or his West Coast Choppers. Or anything else he likes.

"Okay, I'm hitting the sack." He sighed, walking up the stairs.

"You have to punch the bag first," Inuyasha joked, eyes still on the screen.

"Smart-ass." Sesshoumaru said, "Good night, Dickweed."

"Good night, Harry-nuts" Inuyasha said back.

Sesshoumaru disappeared within the depths of the stairs. (A/N: I'm sounding smart again. Someone stop me.)

Okay, let's just say he went to his room. Yeah, that's better.

"Wonder what eatin' Harry-nuts..." Inuyasha thought a loud. (A/N: I know what you're thinkin'. I'm thinkin' it, too. THAT REALLY DIDN'T SOUND RIGHT. Okay, return to the story. Go on. Enjoy.)

_**In Sesshy's mind.........It Means Sesshoumaru's POV, Okay? Sheesh...**_

'That girl...Essence...man, she's hot...but that damn boyfriend of hers! He was too rough with her...and that damn kiss! That damn kiss is in my damn head!' he thought, trying really HARD to go to sleep.

He ran fingers through his knee-long silver hair and finally got some sleep, dreaming of a certain someone.

Do you know who it is? Because I don't. Anybody know who he's dreaming about? I'm kidding, I'm just kidding. I wrote the damn story, I should know. Why are you reading this? Get back to the story, damnit! It took me 3 hours for this chapter!

_**School, Where Everybody Hates Everybody, and Everybody Hates Teachers **_

"Goooooood mornin', Dickweed," Kagome greeted. He gave her a sleepy smirk. 'I hope he knows he looks sexy when he smirks like that' she thought.

"Guess what you guys!" he said happily.

"What?!" they asked.

"Those evil dreams of mine have stopped! I didn't have any evil bunnies ruin my dreams!" he said. Kagome looked at him confused.

"Dickweed has been having dreams of huge pink bunnies coming to hug him." Sango and Miroku explained. Kagome nodded in understandment. "He hasn't had a decent night's sleep in three years."

She looked at him. He looked embarrassed. "Don't be embarrassed, Dickweed." She said, "In my dreams, evil purple munkeys from the planet Syeknum come to get me."

"Wow, you guys share the same weird ass dreams? Awesome..." Miroku said. They glared at him.

Inuyasha and the other just entered the Freaks turf, when all of a sudden...

Applause. Cheering. Posters with 'Thanks for de-nutting Kouga!' on them.

The Freaks side applauded and cheered and held up posters for them!

"Word around here sure does spread fast around here" Kagome muttered to Sango.

"Faster than the speed of light." She muttered back.

"You better believe it" Miroku muttered next to them, straightening his 'Good Charlotte' t-shirt.

A human gothic freshman boy came up to them. Then turned to Kagome. "You guys are legends to the Freaks! We have officially named a club after you guys. The Fantastic Four, like the cartoon." He said, they smiled, "Will you, Kagome, sign my ass?"

Kagome looked over at the others. They shrugged. She shrugged back, then signed the boy's ass.

"Hey, look its No-nuts" a junior demon punk girl said, pointing at Kouga.

The four of them turned around and nearly died of laughter.

Kouga was walking like a duck and it wasn't helping the laughter that it looked like someone stuffed oranges in his pants either.

He glared at the four. They all flipped the bird at him.

When he walked away, the entire Freak population of the school busted out in laughter. That was the funniness shit ever!

"Can't...breath...so...damn...funny..."Sango gasped through laughs.

Miroku and Inuyasha tried to talk but all that came out of their mouths was, "Bwahahahahahahahaha!"

"Oh...God...funny...big balls...No-nuts...Bwahahahah" Kagome spoke through each gasp of laughter.

After a few minutes of never ending laughter, countless chants of "Kouga has No Nuts Anymore" and ass-signing, everyone went back to what they were doing.

"What the hell are we doing here early?" Kagome asked, "We still have 15 minutes."

"20 minutes" Inuyasha corrected her, "20. We always come in 'fashionably late'." Sango and Miroku nodded.

"YASHIE!!! I'M BA-ACK!" a screech of the wild called out.

Every Freak screamed, "Run, it's S.A.C.K!" and ran off, except the four friends, who had to cover their ears, especially poor Inuyasha, from 'The High Voltage of Screeching'.

"Who the hell is S.A.C.K.?" Kagome said, Miroku pointed to a girl.

She had a very reviling cheerleader outfit on and her long ash-black hair in two pony-pig tails. (A/N: Please don't ask me what 'pony-pigtail' means, 'cuz I don't know my damn self.)

"Who is she?" Kagome asked Sango, while the girl walked over. Inuyasha looked petrified.

"S.A.C.K. is Slutty Ass Cheerleader Kikyo, alias, Kikyo Wanabe." She informed. (A/N: Wanabe, get it?! Wanna be? Bwhahahah!)

When she came up to them, she looked at Kagome.

"Who's the look-a-like?" she sneered, making Kagome hot. But you had to admit, they looked a smiggit alike. Except, Kikyo was ug-a-ly.

"Her name's Kagome and she don't look nothing like you," Inuyasha sneered back. Kagome smiled at him. 'Inuyasha' she thought, 'Oh, damn. I'm getting all mushy now.'

"Yeah, your way uglier" Miroku sneered. Now he loves women, but when it came to Kikyo, he couldn't -I'm sorry- WOULDN'T go near her.

"Whatever. So you're the bitch who kneed Kouga in the testicles." She said, cleaning her finger nails.

"Oh my God, she used big words!" Sango yelled sarcastically.

"Shut up, Taijiya." She snapped. Kagome gave her the Glare of Death.

"Yes. I did. My name's Kagome Higurashi." She announced. Kikyo's ego lowered a little.

"Hi-higurashi?! Rich Higurashi?!" she gasped.

"What other 'Hi-higurashi's' do you know?" Miroku muttered, getting a snicker from Inuyasha.

"Nice to meet you, Mr.?" Kagome greeted. Inuyasha busted out laughing. Sango snickered and Miroku chuckled.

"It's MS. Wanabe. Kikyo Wanabe, bitch." She sneered, then turned to 'Yashie'.

"So, did ja miss me?" she asked, batting her fake eyelashes. He wrinkled his nose in disgust. She smelt of puke, carcass, and an old ass.

"No" he said simply.

She pouted, which made the humungous zit on her chin wiggle. Eww...

"Who would miss her?" Kagome muttered, but Kikyo heard her anyways. Kikyo walked over to her.

"Listen bitch, Inuyasha's mine, so don't think you have a chance with him," she sneered. (A/N: She sure does sneer a lot. Maybe we should call her 'Sneering Kikyo'.)

Kagome kneed her where most men have been. She looked stunned for a moment, then yelled, "What the hell?! There's nothing down there!"

"Oh, damn. I was absolutely sure you were a dude," she said, pretending to think, getting laughter from her friends, "I mean, you look just like one. Well, a cross-dressing one."

She looked at the others. "Am I right?" she asked Inuyasha, who was laughing his head off.

Kikyo huffed and walked off.

The Fantastic Four laughed and laughed and laughed.

RRRRRRIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGG

"Let's go you guys" Inuyasha said, after laughing his ass off.

**_Lunch, Where the Mystery Meat is Actually Tasty...If You Don't Know What's In It..._**

"Hey Congrads, Kagome" a punk said.

"Kagome you're the best, metaphorically speaking." A geek said.

"Fantastic Four kick's ass!" a stoner, a loner and a skater yelled as they walked by them.

"You dude's rock" a freak said.

'I wuv this skwool' she thought. "Hey you guys, I gotta go to the restroom" she said.

Walking down the huge hallway, Kagome felt herself being followed. "Huh?" she said, turning around to find, nobody. She shrugged it off, not knowing that somebody really was following her.

She let Mother Nature take her course, then rejoined the others at their table. Something still gnawed at her uncomfortably.

"Kagome? You okay?" Inuyasha asked. She smiled and nodded, even though something was bothering her. Inuyasha noticed this and decided to ask her later.

**_End of Boring-Ass Philosophy Advanced Class – _**Sesshoumaru's POV

What happened? I really like this class, but now, I can barely keep my eyes awake. It's because of her.

Essence...

She's been in my mind all day...

BBBBBBUUUUUUZZZZZZZZZZZZ...

That's the bell. Well, I'm hungry. I walked out of my last class of the day to go to my car. Chinese food sounds kick ass right now.

My mind was so into Essence, that when I reached the bottom of the steps, I knocked into someone.

Someone that I know...

"I'm sorry ma'am I-"I stopped, because what I saw made me want to kill.

It was a girl 5'9", with long brown hair and beautiful hazel eyes hidden underneath sun-glasses. We're inside a building!

And what was hidden behind the sunglasses was even worse. A bruise she was trying to hide.

"I'm so sorry, sir-Se-sesshoumaru!" she gasped, picking up my books. (A/N: I'm passing the Déjà vu all around...you want some? Lol)

"Essence, well, what an unexpected surprise" I greeted, picking her books up.

I'm trying to make conversation with her so I can find out what happened to her eye, even though I have an idea of who did it...

"Yeah. I was just about to go to lunch" she said, handing me my books. I took them, slightly touching her hand.

I felt this little tingly feeling from her soft hand. It was like, wow. I kinda miss it...

"Well, what a coincidence because I was just gonna get a bite to eat at a Chinese place a few miles from here. Care to join?" I explained and asked, hoping to GOD she would say YES.

"Umm...sure...Chinese food kick's ass" she decided, "Let me go to my car to put my books in there, okay?"

I am doing my happy dance again, readers. And it's happy. Very happy.

"I'll walk with you." I decided. Just in case...

"O-okay" she stammered and started walking.

After going to her car, which is a few cars down from mine, I drove us to Kanaka's Kick-Ass Chinese Food. That's the name. Really.

Believe me, when I first heard of it, I didn't believe it. But their Chinese is pretty kick ass. (A/N: I really like that word. Kick Ass. Sounds like it belongs on a comic. Like...POW...PUNCH...KICK ASS...)

"That's the name?" she asked.

"Yep" I replied.

"Nice" she joked. I laughed a little.

We ordered our food. While it was cooking my plan called, "Plan: Get her to talk" had commenced.

"Naturally Japanese women don't have hazel eyes" I began.

"Oh, well, umm my mother was Black-American. I'm mixed. Half-Black, half-Japp. I got my eyes from my mom." She replied, looking anywhere but at me. She's trying to avoid me. I can tell.

"Well, I think that they're beautiful. May I see them?" I asked and without permission, took off her sunglasses.

SHE. HAD. A. BLACK. EYE.

I am no longer doing the happy dance.

At least I can still see those beautiful colored orbs...

"What...happened?" I grounded out, trying really hard not to throw something.

I know she could tell I was furious...

"I-I-I...f-fell. I fell! Down the stairs. On the way to school. At my house." She said, trying to convince me, and herself, not doin' a damn good job either! She held back tears.

"Are you okay?" I asked as gently as possible, reaching out to touch her pained flesh. She flinched, and I pulled back.

I know who did this...I just need a testimony...

"So," I started another conversation, "How's Alex?" She flinched at his name looking down.

I knew it...

"He? He's he's f-f-fine" she started stammering again. I smelt fear on her. Enough to make me find him and kill him. I hate the smell of fear on her. It doesn't belong in her scent of rainforest freshness. (A/N: Well, she is a water sorceress. She's gotta have scent of something that relates to water.)

Before I go too far, let me take her mind off of him. "What exactly are you majoring in?" I asked, changing the conversation.

"Marine Biology and Journalism" she started talking happy again. (A/N: Water sorceress, marine biology. They sound right together.) That's much better.

"Wow. That's awesome." I said.

"What about you Sesshoumaru?" she asked. I like it when she calls me by my full name. Fluffy's good, too. But not Harry-nuts. I already can't stand Inuyasha calling me that.

"Philosophy and Journalism" I said simply.

"Maybe we have the same class" she said with a hint of excitement.

I'm doing my happy dance again.

"What time is yours?" I asked eagerly. She giggled. Ahh...

"10:30 to 12:00 on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays" she said, checking her schedule.

She has the same classes as me!

"I haven't seen you in there before," I wondered aloud. Oops...

"I transferred from UCLA in California a week ago-" she explained. Her lips are juicy...

"-and I've been taking Japanese there-"Ooooh, juicy, "-when I moved to Japan by myself-"Juicy, juicy, juicy,"- my parents stayed in California, but they bought me a house for being a straight A student in high school. Never taking drugs, or partying too much."

"That's nice." I said, finally taking my eyes off her juicy lips. I'm sorry. I can't help it if I'm a man. Damn, I too like to stare at women. What straight man wouldn't?! "Well, my parents passed before I graduated" she 'awwed', oh, her juicy-ass lips do a cute little wrinkle when she awwed "but I made valedictorian, knowing that they're proud of me. My younger half-brother's going to the same school I used to go to. Tokyo High." I finished.

"I'm an only child" she said. "How's it being the oldest?"

"Hell" I replied. She giggled.

I forgot to tell you that our food arrived already. That's all.

After a few more minutes of eating and telling hobbies to each other, we had to go get her car so she could go to work.

"Well, Essence, I hope you had a good time eating. Maybe we could do it again sometime." I said, letting her out.

"Yeah, sure. Bye Sesshoumaru." She said, getting out of my car and walking towards hers.

She turned around and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Bye...friend." She whispered, running back to her car.

Picture me with a goofy grin on my face. Oh, and add some red on my cheeks, because I'm blushing like hell.

Okay, readers, now I'm doing the Super-Happy Dance.

I was so happy, I didn't notice that someone had been following us from when lunch started. And it's not me who'll pay...its her...

?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&

Next time on We Met in Home Ec: Sesshoumaru has to hide his blush. Kagome gets weird feelings. Inuyasha and the others to go to the mall with him. Sango and Miroku finally tell the secret that was held for a year. Sesshoumaru catches Essence at a bad time.

Me: In California, it's 3:42 am. I am in California. I'm sleepy as hell.

Kag: Oh, how suspenseful on Sesshoumaru's girlfriend.

Inu: Yeah.

Sesshy: Well, I think it's getting' good.

Me: Okay, review now. Here some thanks.

Reviewer's corner:

I'm sorry I can't do many personal thanks, but here it goes:

iLvsimplepln2: Thank you, I think punk are awesome, too. I'm one myself.

...: P: Thanks, I was just being me. And this story sure will keep going.

Kagome M.K: I updated for you. And for the other people. And for the world. And for puppies and babies everywhere.

Aris: If you like this one, read Punk Love by die purple munkeys. That's what inspired me to write this story. I thank you. Glad you like it, I am. Uh oh, I've gone all Yoda on ya.

Naughtydogdemon69: Holy shit, I will continue! Thank you for sayin' it kick's ass! That's my favorite saying. Me glad you likey. But please, whatever you do, for the love of God, don't release the bunnies! Bunnies are evil! Except Bugs Bunny. He's kool. I'm sorry, I forgot how to say 'Your Welcome' in Japanese.

iLvsimplepln2: Aww, isn't it sweet that he found someone? Oh, and I luv simple plan, too.

ladyhawk89: Aww, it is cute, isn't it? Thanks about the cookie dough Halloween costume idea. I could just picture you know in the Evil Rising Cookie Dough costume. It'll keep rising and rising. Well at least you'll be wearing Red, white and blue. I'm getting all patriotic.

Inuyasha-Is-My-Boyfriend: Gratis! I think that means thank you in Italian. Anyways, I can't wait for the next chapters, either! OMG! This is soooo exciting!

alejandra: Thank you. Your too kind you good person you! Sorry, I'm a little special.

Kagome M.K: I shall update soon. Starting...now.

pogookmai: Thank you for using kick ass in your review. That means something special to me. (Sniff sniff)

Thank you all who reviewed. You guys kick ass!

Inu and Sesshy: Until next time...

Everybody: Ja ne!


	4. Secrets Unfolded

Hey, readers.

(Rap music playing in the background)

Me: Wazzzup! Dis HazelEyed Frizzle with da homizzles!

Sesshy: Wassa wassa wassa dealio?! Fluffy-sama's in da house!

Inu: Word. Inu-gangsta herre!

Kag: Yo, this OG triple OG Kag!

Sesshy: All 'bout da Benjamin's, baby! (holds up 100 dolla bills)

Kag: Yo, my homie, Hazel, don't own us ma peeps.

Inu: Word.

(Rap music gets scratched off)

Sesshy: Wait a minute...she doesn't?!

Inu: Word.

Sesshy: Oh, cruel fate.

Inu: Word.

Me: Hey, that's my word! You can't take my words!

Inu: Word.

Sesshy: Yes I can.

Me: No you can't.

Sesshy: Yes I can.

Me: No you can't.

Inu: Will you two go bicker somewhere else?! Jeez, you sound like a married couple!

Me and Sesshy: (narrows eyes at him)

Inu: Heh, heh, you guys stupid when you're tryin' to look evil.

Kag: Yo my homies, herre's da story.

Inu: (getting the crap beat out of him by Me and Sesshy) (weak voice) Wo-word.

Me: This is a warning. Attempted rape is on this chapter. So if you aren't old enough or you can't read a little bit of NC-17-ness, I suggest you don't read Sesshoumaru's Part.

Inu: (crackly voice) Word.

?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&

_**We Met in Home Ec **_

_Chapter 4: Ho-hold on...I forgot the name...oh, wait! It's Secrets Unfolded_

_**After School, When Everybody's Horrible Day Turns Great...Except Fantastic Four's**_

The Fantastic Four went to work on the Home Ec room and they were not very happy either.

The room was full of red, white, and blue dough that smelt like shit! It was everywhere! On the walls...on the counters and floor...even on the ceiling.

"Holy shit, this stinks!" Inuyasha said aloud. Kagome tried to air away the stinkiness. Sango and Miroku ran out of the room.

"Bwell thab bis whab bwe geb for being sbuib asswes in cwass" Kagome said holding her nose while picking up the foul gooey dough. (A/N: Well, that is what we get for being stupid asses in class.)

"Speak for yourself." He grumbled.

Sango and Miroku came back after losing their lunches. Sango brought her mask, too.

"Hey, now we can make _sour_dough bread." Miroku joked weakly, picking up the dough and putting it in the trash bag.

"Shut up. You know I'm allergic to sourdough bread." Sango snapped weakly.

Inuyasha fell over. "Inuyasha!" Kagome gasped, running over to him panicky. Sango and Miroku, however, stayed calm and walked over to him.

He was out like a light. "What happened to him?" Kagome asked, helping them take him out of the room.

"He's a demon. I mean half-demon. He can't handle something that has a very strong smell. It would over-power his nose, and he will pass out." Miroku calmly explained while Sango aired the smell away from his nose.

"Oh, okay." She said, and then realized what he just said. "Wait, he's half-demon?"

"You didn't know?" Sango asked surprised. Kagome shook her head. "I thought he was a whole demon." She admitted quietly. (A/N: Don't flame me on that. I made it so she didn't know, okay? Don't worry, it'll all work out.) "Why didn't he tell me?"

"Being a half-demon has its advantages." Sango began, "First of which, unless your filthy rich, like Naraku, you are a menace to society. You are blamed for the way you are. In some people's eyes, you are an abomination. See, Inuyasha thought if you didn't know what he was, you wouldn't leave the group and hurt him like everyone else has. Except me and 'Roku of course. It's not that he didn't trust you, it's that he didn't want to face your judgment."

Kagome said, "Remember the first day I came here? I said 'I don't like a person who makes fun of someone who's different'? Well, I meant it. I don't care who or what Inuyasha is, be it full or half-demon. I would never hurt him. I understand why you guys kept that secret away from me. I'm not mad, just a tad upset. He's my friend. And you guys too."

"Then you really are one of us." Sango sighed, patting her on the back. Miroku smiled at the both of them.

"Hello?! What happened?" Inuyasha popped up and asked.

Kagome, Sango and Miroku screamed and jumped. Inuyasha covered his ears. "Will you keep it down?! Jeez, I gotta damn headache, don't give me a migraine!" he shouted.

"Do you mind not scaring the shit out of us like that, next time?!" Kagome asked. He shrugged.

"Aww, look Dickweed, you made Miroku shit his pants." Sango joked, pointing to the shaking teen in the corner.

"I was not scared." He tried to convince, "I was ju-just co-cold." He was still shaking. They all rolled their eyes. You would, too. It's 85 degrees!

"Come on, let's get this over with." Inuyasha sighed. Sango handed him her mask. "Put this on so you won't pass out again." She said. He nodded and took the mask.

After 2 and a half gruesome hours, the whole room was spotless.

"It's so clean, I could slide around on my ass." Kagome admired. "Hey we're pretty good clean up people." Miroku said. He gave Sango a look. She gave it back.

"I'm gonna wash my hands" she said, walking towards the door. "But we wore gloves" Kagome said suspiciously. "I just wanna make sure." She said, walking out of the room.

"Me too." Miroku included, walking out after her.

That left Inuyasha and Kagome...alone. They looked at each other, and then looked away blushing. Kagome then remembered what Sango and Miroku had told her. "Inuyasha, why didn't tell me you were a half-demon?" she asked a little hurt. That hit him hard. "Who told you?" he asked.

"Sango and Miroku" she said simply. 'They are on my death list starting now' he thought. 'Well, let me explained.'

"I'm sorry Kagome, it's just that...I didn't want to get hurt again." He explained, sitting next to her.

"I don't care what your are. You are my friend, and that's...all that...matters..." she whispered, because he was right in front of her. (A/N: I'm passing the fluffiness around. Do you want some? Lol)

They were inches away from ravishing each other...then centimeters...then millimeters...then...The door busted open, revealing two teenagers that were gonna die sooner than they thought. Their hair was a little messed up which made Kagome suspicious.

Inuyasha and Kagome jumped apart quickly. Sango and Miroku were looking at them suspiciously. "We forgot something" they said. 'Please don't kill your friends. Please don't kill your friends for ruining your moment with him/her' Inuyasha and Kagome thought.

"What?" Inuyasha asked a little too quickly. Miroku quivered an eyebrow.

"We didn't give Kagome a 'name'" Sango said, smiling mischievously. "What were you two _doing?_"

"Nothin'" they shouted.

"Sure. Anyways, Kagome needs a 'name'." Miroku said. "What kind of 'name'" she asked.

"Like my name's Dickweed, Sango's name is I'mACrazyBitch or just CrazyBitch, and Miroku's name is El Grabayourasso." (A/N: It's pronounced, El Grab your ass oh.) "You need one."

"Okay, how about the Huge Tits?" Miroku suggested. They all punched and shook their heads disappointedly.

"KarazyKag?" Sango asked. She shook her head.

"Retardo?" Inuyasha joked. Kagome punched him on the arm. "I was just kiddin'."

The three of them thought until the perfect name popped into their heads. "ScrotumSmasher!" they said in unison. She agreed.

"I even have a slogan for you." Inuyasha joked. "'I'm ScrotumSmasher. Mess wit me, and you'll be turn into e girl.'" They all laughed and exited the building.

_**Home, the Place Where Nobody Cares About You**_

Sesshoumaru tip-toed from the back door through the kitchen. He made sure Inuyasha didn't see him. He had to hide his blush.

Yes, ladies and gentlemen, his blush hasn't gone down. Not even a little bit.

He saw Inuyasha, who had his eyes glued to the T.V. in the living room, on the couch. He walked as quickly and quietly as he could up the stairs.

"Your home late." Inuyasha stated, eyes still in the direction of the T.V. 'Please, for the love of God, don't let a commercial come on," Sesshoumaru pleaded silently.

"Kendo practice, " he explained. I forgot to mention that Sesshoumaru is the co-captain of the kendo team at Tokyo U. . "We had to stay an extra hour. I hope you made dinner." Fat chance Sesshoumaru! You know your brother is the laziest ass in the world.

"Your pizza's in the fridge." Inuyasha said.

"Okay," he replied. Then the unthinkable happened. The commercials went on so quick, Sesshoumaru didn't have time to hide his face. Inuyasha turned around to find the reddest 20 year old in the history of history. He kinda panicked, because, well, Sesshoumaru has never blushed a single day in his life. Not even when he was a little child.

"Oh my God, Fluffy. You are red! Are you sick or somethin'?! "Sesshoumaru muttered "Or somethin', but Inuyasha didn't hear, "Your as red as blood!" Inuyasha shouted panicky.

"Dickweed." Sesshoumaru said calmly. Inuyasha didn't stay calm.

"You're a Tomato, Tomato Face," Inuyasha mocked, on calming down," Oh my God. You're gonna die! Who will feed me?!"

"Dickweed, calm down." Sesshoumaru said a little louder. He still didn't stay calm.

"A beet would be ashamed of itself if it saw your face-""Dickweed!" Inuyasha began but Sesshoumaru shouted. Inuyasha finally stopped, but paced around the living room. "Nothin''s wrong. I'm...blushing." He explained, kicking imaginary rocks.

He stopped pacing around the living room. "You're...blushing? You've never blushed a day in your life- Who is it?" he asked, coming up to him, smirking.

"Nobody." Sesshoumaru said unemotionally, but Inuyasha could see right through it.

"Who is it Fluffy?" he asked.

"Nobody and stop calling me Fluffy!" he said.

"Who is it, Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha asked again. "Nobody, and you can't call me by my full name either! Only Essence could-"he stopped, because he just realized what we said. Oh, damn. Here it comes.

"Who's Essence?" Inuyasha asked, smirking. He gave him a give-me-details-on-her look.

"A friend." Sesshoumaru said.

"_Sure_." Inuyasha joked. Sesshoumaru flipped the bird and went upstairs. He just shrugged and went back to watching Harry Potter. (A/N: I like that movie! Don't talk about the movie! Harry Potter kicked ass!)

_**Lunch, When the Lunches Are Horrible and the Lunch Ladies Are Worse...**_

Three weeks passed. The Fantastic Four was now known all over the school. They were the worst trouble makers in the year of 2005, but they all had good grades. Kikyo kept a distance after getting her ass kicked...twice. "Hey, where did Sango and Miroku go?" Kagome asked, eating her home-brought food.

"Don't know, don't really care." He said, eating the mystery meat. She flinched when he ate it. "I'll go look for them." She said, quickly getting away. 'Wonder what's botherin' her.' He thought, taking another bite. 'Hey this ain't that bad.'

Kagome walked down the halls looking for her friends. She felt the eerie feeling again. She turned around quickly, just enough to see strands of black hair go around the corner. So someone was following her! She was just about to follow them, when she heard a thump. It came from the closet.

She opened the closet and thank God it wasn't anyone else in the halls except for him, because what met her eyes was shocking. Their in the closet was Sango and Miroku. Sango had her shirt off an Miroku too. Both of their hair was messed up, and Miroku had light lipstick marks all around his face.

"Oh, my virgin eyes!" Kagome joked, covering her eyes. Sango quickly put back on her shirt and climbed out. Miroku did the same. "Is it okay to look?"

"Yes." Sango said, fixing her clothes.

"Are you sure? Because if you want me to leave you two alone again, I'd be happy-" "Okay, okay we get it." Miroku said.

"How long?" she asked. "A year today" Sango replied. Kagome started singing an American song called "It's Our Anniversary". Sango punched her arm. "Ow, I'm sorry." She said.

"Does Inuyasha know?" Kagome asked. "Not yet" Miroku said. "Okay." Kagome said, then took off. "No, Kagome!" they shouted after her, running. They didn't realize that they were still covered in lipstick.

Kagome ran towards Inuyasha and stopped. "I think (pant) they have (pant) something (pant) to say to you (pant pant)." She said through panting, pointing to the running teens.

Inuyasha looked at her and then at his friends who just caught up to Kagome. They tackled her. Inuyasha started laughing. "I think they want to kill you" he joked. Kagome pushed them off of her. "Tell him" she ordered. They stood up and huffed.

"Miroku is that lipstick on your face?" Inuyasha asked suspiciously. Then he gasped. "Don't tell me you guys were goin' at it!"

"No" they shouted in unison. Sango sighed. "We've been together for a year now. This is our anniversary." She explained, glaring at him.

"Oooooh..."Inuyasha awed. Then he started singing "It's Our Anniversary." They started choking him. "Stop singing that song." She said, trying to kill him. "Could...I...live...please?" he asked. The both of them let go of him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he demanded. "We didn't know how you would take it." Miroku admitted.

"You know I always wanted some nieces and nephews, you guys" he said, hugging them, "I just don't want them anytime soon. Or for them to be conceived in a closet."

"Har, har." Sango said sarcastically. Kagome laughed. Miroku wiggled his eyebrows. Inuyasha went on doing what he does best...being lazy.

Well, that's another secret out...

**_Journalism, A Subject That's Actually Worth Going to College...- _**Sesshy POV

It's been three weeks. I haven't seen her in three weeks. I'm started to get irritated now. Damnit, where is she!

She hasn't been in class for nearly three weeks!

Oh, I'd better listen. Prof. Shigoku is talking again. She's quite young to be a professor, only 28. Oh, well, she's a damn good teacher. You know how super-geniuses are,,,

"Okay people. I thought of something that you all will like." She began, "In high school, teens work together to get good grades, and 87.3% DO get good grades. So, I've decided this. You all will get one partner of my choice, and you and your partner will do this. Take a book. Any book. Don't be unreasonable people, I don't want a story of Sane Jane Run." Everyone chuckled. Everyone loves this teacher. "Anyways, I want you to take a book, and you and your partner will re-write it. I have read nearly every book on this earth twice. Don't cheat. You all have two weeks. I want the rough draft, the printed copy, and a final draft. It costs 35% of your grade, so I suggest you don't mess up." She is clever.

"When I call you, you and your partner to come up and receive a format, and the number and address to each others houses." She said. Some people groaned. "Oh, come on. You have to meet someone new once and a while. Live a little." She joked.

While she called, my mind drifted to another place. A place where Essence was- Goddamnit! I gotta stop thinkin' about her!

I hope I get her as my partner-GODDAMNIT!

"Takahashi, Sesshoumaru and Konawa, Essence" she announced. I got up and got the information. "I want to see you after class." She said sternly, but so not everybody could hear her. I nodded and walked back to his seat.

I just had to get her...YES!!! If there ever was a Super-Hyper-Happy dance, ?I would be doin' it.

As soon as she announced the last person, the buzzer ringed for everyone to go to lunch. I, however, walked up to the professor. "Professor, did you wish to see me?" I asked unemotionally.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru. Listen, I'm one of Essence's family friends. Essence may have not been in class, but she has been doing her work. Before you call, go to her house. I've tried calling, but no one has answered the phone and I can't go to her house. You know the teacher student rules. I can't go to her house. Plus, I don't know where it is. Check on her, please. She hasn't been herself. She would come after my last session to get whatever work she needed to do and whatever work she needed to turn in. Now, you know I'm very strict about turning in everything on time, but I could make an exception with her. She seemed so...distant. Whenever I would ask her what was wrong, she would only shrug. I'm sorry for holding your time. Enjoy lunch." She finished.

"I will check on her later tonight Professor. Good day." I said walking out. Well, I have a little explanation of her whereabouts. I will go and check on her tonight. We have to talk. But, first, I need some food. Kanaka's Kick Ass Chinese Food, here I come.

_**8:15pm**_

**_Essence's House, We Have No Idea Where It Is...- _**Essence POV

I cleaned my bruises. They look a lot better now...

I broke it off with him. Alex Nogumi is not for me. And I finally got the backbone to tell him we're over. He got too upset, because before he left I got a couple of bruises and maybe and broken wrist.

He thought that I was cheating on him! The nerve! I would never cheat on him. Or anybody else that I would go out with.

He said that he had been spying on me and Sesshoumaru that day we went to the Chinese food place. I told him, that he asked me to lunch, NOT a DATE, because we were both hungry. Then he said I kissed his cheek and slapped me. Again, I told him because Sesshoumaru is the only friend I had at this college, besides my mother's friend, Mrs. Shigoku.

And...when he demanded that I couldn't see Sesshoumaru again, I snapped. I told him we were over and told hi to get out. He slapped me again and squeezed my small wrist in his huge hands, giving me bruises on it.

When he stormed out, I collapsed to the floor. And I cried. I cried because that abuser is out of my life, and that beating hurt. Only God knows how I found him.

And ever I first met him, I could not stop thinking about Sesshoumaru. He's super-tall, nice, caring, handsome. (A/N: She's talking about Sesshoumaru people! SESSHOUMARU! It sounds weird, except for the handsome part.) And those liquid circles of gold...

Well, that break up was 2 days ago, and I'm ready to go to bed now. I grabbed my fan, which I can use my powers on, and practiced. After that, I put on my huge Spongebob shirt that I sleep in, and some white socks. I don't know why, but I like to sleep in my socks. It's comforting. I hopped into my nice queen-sized bed a single woman tonight. Even though it took a couple of beatings to do so. I'm happier with broken bones than staying with that abusive jerk, Alex. I'm crying now because I'm happy.

I'm not the strong type when it came to abusive men. Every time he hurt me, I cried. It had been going on for 3 months, and I never broke it off with him. You know, afraid of what he might do. So, I became his punching bag. I don't have to worry about him anymore.

So, goodnight!

THUMP

I jumped. What was that?! I hopped out of bed, MY COMFORTABLE BED, to check the house. Kitchen fine, Living room is fine, the bathrooms, and the free room is fine.

I walked up the stairs back to my room, and closed the door. Just as soon as I was about to hop back in bed, someone grabbed me from behind, muffling my screams with a big hand.

Oh, God.

_**8:25pm**_

**_Essence's House, Where the Spoken Girl is Held Captive – _**Sesshy POV

Here it is. Her house. It's nice. A little house. She lives here alone? That's kinda dangerous. She's only 18 years old.

I parked my car across the street, and walked up to the front door.

Okay, here it goes. Whew. Okay. Deep breath. Okay.

I was just about to knock on the door, when I heard something break and someone scream. That was Essence! Somebody's in her house!

I broke her door without any sound. Someone taught me that long ago. I'll pay her back later, but first I gotta save her. Her scent was everywhere, but the scent of another lead me straight to her room. A masculine scent. I knew that scent. The person that I loathe has that scent, and this time I'm gonna kill him.

"ALEX DON'T PLEASE" I heard her scream. "I'M NOT READY!"

I immediately ran in the room, and what met my eyes made me want to seriously kill someone.

On the bed was Essence, who had her hands held, was under Alex who was touching her in a place where no one is allowed unless she said so. She had bruises on her upper arms and legs. Damn, humans. Doing stupid shit like this. I wouldn't touch a woman without permission.

"Let her go!" I yelled in pure rage. She looked at me with pleading eyes. He snarled. "No! She's my girlfriend! She belongs to me!" he yelled back. She mouthed, 'I broke up with him.' "Now leave, we are going to have some time together" he said, digging his finger deeper into her, which made her yelp and pass out.

OH HELL NO.

With demonic speed, I appeared behind him. I grabbed him and threw him off of her. Then you can say I beat the SHIT out of him. Or I went moufou on a bitch's ass. Or anything pertaining to kicking his ass.

He's still alive though. No matter what, I can't kill him. Even though the bastard deserves losing his pathetic life, I have to think about it. So, I'll give him a fate worse than death. I broke nearly every bone in his body.

"If you ever come near Essence or any young woman for that matter, I will not hesitate to kill you next time." I seethed through my teeth, holding him up with one arm. He nodded fearfully. I dropped him, earning a painful groan. I walked over to her, wrapping her in a blanket, and took her out of that house.

I laid her carefully in the car not to wake her. Then I called the cops to be dispatched to her house for attempted rape. I told them that the attempted raper was in the house, and that I would take the victim to my home, who could be asked questions later. Thank GOD I got there in time to save her. She didn't deserve that.

Thank God it's Friday. Thank God we're out for two weeks.

I pulled up to my house and turn off my motor. I walked up to the door with her in my hands. I opened the door and went in.

Dickweed's friends are over...again. Damn, it had to be today. I walked to the stairs and started climbing.

"Harry-nuts, hey man. We saved you some-Oh God. What happened?" Inuyasha said, turned around, and then asked. The other three turned around and gasped. "Oh my God, is she alright?" the one called Kagome, the new girl, asked.

"What did you do?" Sango asked. I know her. Ever since, Inuyasha was in 6th grade, she and Miroku would come over all the time.

"I did nothing. She was sexually attacked by her ex-boyfriend and I got there just in time to save her." I replied, "Do not be loud. She is asleep and I would like to keep it that way."

And I walked up the stairs to my room. His scent is still all over her. In the morning, she's gonna take a bath.

Her scent swayed the air in my room. I sniffed. My scent and hers. They smell pretty good together.

_**Downstairs in the Living Room, Where All the Living is in the Room**_

"That poor woman" Kagome said.

"What a bastard of a man." Inuyasha growled.

"The world we're living in now," Sango whispered.

Miroku looked very upset. "That son a bitch." He seethed. "I know I'm a lecher, but forcing on a girl is absolutely wrong and unforgivable. That man doesn't deserve to live."

Everyone looked at him. He looked down. Sango hugged him and patted his back. He looked up and smiled at her. She kissed him, which made him instantly happy.

"I'm sick of this, let's go to the mall," Inuyasha said walking to the door. "I'm sure that girl is fine, in Sesshoumaru's care."

The others agreed and left the house. They didn't want to be depressed about Essence.

?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&

Next time on We Met in Home Ec: Inuyasha asks Kagome on a date. Sango and Miroku spy. Naraku spies their date. Essence recovers. Sesshoumaru get happy again. Alex is taken to jail.

Me: Longest chapter ever.

Kag: It's kinda angsty at the end of this chapter.

Inu: (has black eye and missing teeth) Word.

Me: I know.

Sesshy: I got to kick his ass!

Kag: Das right!

Me: Fa shizzle.

Inu: Word.

Kag, Sesshy and Me: Will you shut up with the 'Word.' Crap?!

Inu: Word. (runs off laughing)

Sesshy: That's your boyfriend, Kagome.

Kag: He's your brother!

Me: He's closer to you though.

Kag: He's in your story.

Me: (sticks out tongue)

Reviewer's Corner:

cAnDyLaNdReGeCt: Domo arigatou, Mr. Roboto. He, he, he, just kidding. But thanks.

Ladyhawk89: Thanks. You know what, I don't know if I have Japanese in me. I'm mixed with a lot of things. Irish, Cuban, Indian (Native), Black, White, Blue, Red, Green. I wish I was though. That would be awesome.

iLvsimplepln2: Of course I like Simple Plan. Thanks. Isn't sweet he got a kiss?

Aris: Dude, I'm glad you say so. I know that some punks and preps get along. I have a prep-like friend. She's very nice. Anywho, thanks for saying that I sound funny. I'm the comedian of the family.

lyn: I shall write more! ï

Kagome M.K: I updated. You like? And the puppies and babies love it.

Fluffy's girlfriend: Hey, it does kick ass! does my Super-Happy dance He, he...boobs.

my secret: Don't worry, Sesshy has kicked major ass. Just for you. And everyone else who reviewed. I don't know about the bloodshed, but ass was kicked.

demonrader33: I can't wait for the next chapter either! OMG, this is so exciting!

demongurl16: Aren't cha happy I made her de-ball him? What am I saying, of course you are! I'm flattered that you want to be in my story. I'll try to put you in there, okay?

celtichanyou6: Thanks. I'm glad you love it. Thank for reading the side comments, too. Funny shit indeed. I hope you like the side comments on this chapter. I don't mean to brag conceitedly, but they are freakin' hilarious!

I'm glad you all enjoy my story. I will update ASAP!

Thank you, readers and reviewers. You guys kick ass!

Me and Kag: Yo, jiggas, 'til next time...

Everyone: Peace out, homies!

Inu: Word.

(Kag, Sessy and Me beat the crap out of Inu) ï


	5. To the Readers and Reviewers of We Met i...

Blah blah. Two words. They were all I needed to reach my first story with 10000 words in it. And I used blah blah. Oh, man I rock.

To the readers of We Met in Home Ec:

I love you guys. I just had to say that.

Anywho, I have a note for you guys.

I haven't updated in quite a while, if you call 10 days a while, but anyways, I have something to tell you guys.

I'm pregnant.

JUST KIDDING!!!!!!

I'm in school now, so it's going to be harder to update as fast as I used to. And what's even worse, my mother won't let me get on the computer on the week days.

THAT'S A BUNCH OF SHIT! But, her word is law.

And my parents are divorced, so I can't update every weekend like I wanted to. Because that would mean I would have to go back and forth to computers. That's not good, and it's not gonna happen.

So, I will write chapters on week days. Like 1 or 2, basing on how long they will be. And then everytime I am at home, with my mother, I will update on the weekends.

That's good. But I hate it. Updating every other week, me no likey. I like to update every other day or at least when I get a new chapter or idea. You know what I mean?

So I'm letting you know, your going to have to wait. I hating waiting on stories I want to read too. It's irritating.

Plus, I haven't got a new chapter yet. I was putting on my new story. It's called Best Friends Were Lost, Lovers Were Found if you guys want to read some more of my fabulous work.

I'm kidding. Not about the story, about the 'fabulous', I mean. I swear I'm not conceited.

Here's My Reviewer's Corner:

iLvsimplepln2: Arigatou, I shall keep going. FOR THE GOOD OF THE WORLD.

alejandra: Thank you. Damn, I don't have any wise cracks or smart-ass replies to tell you. Oh, well.

demongurl16: Hey, I like you. You're a girl that knows what she wants. And yes, Alex was a bastard. But he will never appear in this story againâ€I think.

Fluffys girlfriend: Oh shit. Now one of my reviewers wants to kill me. Okay, how about I clone him, and I take the clone? Sound good? Because I don't wanna die. I'm only 14. I would like to live anotherâ€3 years.

sugar murder kill kill: I wish to kill you. Naw, I'm just pushing your buttons. Hey! You have buttons! Cool! No offense was taken. I don't care about bad reviews but I hate it when they get mean. Not that you were. As long as you like some of the story, it's all good with me. I mean, I don't like some OC stories with Sesshoumaru either. Why should this one be any different? Even if it is mine. Have fun killing things, okay?

windmagelita: I like you already. Anyone who likes Harry Potter is a friend of mine. Please don't kill me. I would like to live until graduation. I'm sorry that I picked that name. Don't think of his name as Alex, if you have to friends with that name. Think of his name as Bob. I don't know why but there's an evil red bear named Bob in my closet, and he is such a bastard. He threw my clothes out of there. Evil thing.

lyn: You sure do get right to the point, don't you?

Platina's Inu's gurl: It's okay if you're not a fan of Inu/Kag. It just makes the story sound even better. I think. I have no idea what the fuck I'm talking about right now. Anywho, I will add more for you. I promise.

InuyashaxKagome: You know what, I never thought about that. Everybody DOES like Spongebob. I LIKE Spongebob. It's weird, huh? How a little sea life creature can take over the world like that. I can't get enough of him! Do you like him? 'Cuz that would be awesome. Spongebob has taken over the world! I don't mind either. Thank you. I love writing.

cutelilchick4ever: THANK YOU! YOU'RE TOO KIND! I will write more PALEASE! He he, sorry.

Blue Rosed Dragon: Your kick ass, Blue Rosed Dragon. Your kick ass. (having dramatic moment) Moment of silence. Okay, it's over. I would make it so he wouldn't procreate either. I know exactly how you feel. I tried to do that to my older brother, but he dodged me. Damn, I'm evil. Anywho, you cuss all you want in my review. I like to cuss too. It's fun. Ass, damn, shit, bitch, fuck. Okay too much there, huh? And I will hurry up with the next chap.

shadows death: I'm glad you like it. There shall be more Kikyo ass-kicking. I have to put it in there, just for you. You're special now because I said, "just for you". And who comes up with names like yours? Shadows death. That is so kick ass! Blue Rosed Dragon is so deep and cool. Your name rocks dude.

Kagome M.K: I will update. You are so lucky. I have to hide my stories from my dad. My mom doesn't care, but HE does. I don't give a crap what he thinks, because I'm about to turn 15 in November and he acts like I'm turning 5. But forget about my problems. And you not crazyâ€I think.

amanda: Thanks for the hint. I'll update ASAP. And I wish I could email you, but Yahoo has gone special on me and won't let me email AOL people. So, IF ANYONE HAS AN AOL ADDRESS, PLEASE LET HER KNOW. THANKS.

Lionheart X: Chinese food is kick ass. And to the person who invented the word kick ass, you have a gold medal in my book. I salute you.

oreo69not96: Hey dude. Umm, you know I don't mind flames, but you're being a tiny bitâ€assertive to put it in a better way. I just write about what the punks do at my school. They do talk like that, well at my school. I don't know about every other punk. And I know I made it sound like they were in Tokyo with a 'Hot Topic'ish style. They do love the Sex Pistols at my school. Not me particularly but they are okay. In all of my stories, I put the 'demonic universe' in there. It's a fanfiction. I just...like it that way. Thanks for telling me my spelling sucks. I love when critics tell me what I did wrong. It let's me know what's going wrong. I know you are punk. And maybe I'm not doing it the way that some punks do. But its okay. Hey, if you don't like this story, read Punk Love. Not this one. Punk Love is better. This only my first story. Besides practice makes perfect. I ALWAYS have room for better stories and improvement. I not am trying to sound mad or anything, because I'm not. Please don't think I'm mad. I told you, I like flames. They tell me what I'm doing wrong. So if you don't think that this is the punk story for you, read Punk Love. By the way, your name rocks.

firehottie: Can't wait for you to read more!

Thanks you guys! You all kick ass!

HazelEyed Freak


	6. Beginning of the Hilarious Date Part I

Hey readers. First of all, I want to tell you guys I'm so sorry this update took too long. I know you hate it when an author doesn't update for the longest. I hate that, too.

Sesshy: To the readers, how many goddamn times do we have to tell you that HazelEyed Freak doesn't own us?

Me: I don't?! Goddamnit all to Hell!

Inu and Kag: (gasp) HazelEyed Freak.

Me: So?

Sesshy: Immature people.

Me: Aaaannnnn, shhhhaaaaddddaaaaapppp.

Inu: (while Me and Sesshoumaru fight…again) Wanna make out?

Kag: Sure.

(Sesshoumaru and Me fight while Inuyasha and Kagome make out)

Sesshy: To the readers, here's the goddamned story. Happy now?

Me: Shut your trap.

(Sesshoumaru stretches his claws)

Me: That doesn't scare me you big ball of Fluff! (to the readers) Look out for other anime/manga character names in this chapter, okay? (back to Fluffy) Bring it on!

?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&

_**We Met in Home Ec**_

**_Chapter 5 – The Beginning of the Hilarious Date Part I _**

?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&

_Sesshoumaru POV_

Essence was still sleep in my bed. I watched her all night to see if she will wake up soon.

Downstairs, the Fantastic Four were asleep. Yes, I know their name too. It's been going around the high school students for quite a while now. It took me a couple of weeks to realize they were talking about Dickweed and his friends.

Wait…she stirred! She opened an eye, too! And the other one! Shh, be quiet, damn you! She's waking up! Oh! She's looking around…with her eyes that she opened!

"Essence?" I asked, walking to the edge of the bed. She looked at me with one of those looks, and pounced on me, crying.

Damn, I hate it when they cry.

"Th-thank you so-so much Sesshoumaru." She cried into my neck. I hugged her back, but not too tightly. "It's okay. It's over. Don't cry." I comforted.

As I lay there on the ground, with a hot chick squeezing the hell out of my neck, face looking at the ceiling, I heard a sharp intake of breath, as if a wound was irritated.

"Do you have injuries?" I asked, still laying face up.

"Uh, yeah. My left wrist is broken, that's why I' squeezing your neck with my right arm." She explained. "You sure do squeeze hard." I said with the remaining breath I had. She holds on really tight. I could feel my face start to turn blue.

"Sorry," she apologized.

"I'll go get some bandages, but we have to switch places," I said, getting red again. Goddamn blushing. (Sigh) Dickweed'll never me live this down. So we began the mission of me getting on top of Essence. I know what you're thinking. Stop it. I said stop it, damn you!

When I finally got her under me (no pun intended), my dufus of a brother walks in on us. "Hey Harry-nuts, I need- Oh gawd!" he said, covering his eyes, grinning like a Cheshire cat, "I'm scarred for life. I never knew I'd walk in on my own brother!" I looked around for things to throw at his head. Grabbing a rock, I chucked it at him, knocking him out and leaving a nasty ass lump on his head.

I bet you readers are wondering why I would have a rock in my room. Let me answer that question for you. I don't know.

"Your brother is funny," she giggled. I looked at him, then at her, adding a "Stupid, too." to my wondrous vocabulary.

I got up, help her back in bed, and dragged InuYasha downstairs. I mean it. I dragged him, and I don't regret it.

I walked into the living room to find all of his wondrous friends sleep. They were everywhere. Sleeping bags, pillows, body parts. And they were…snoring.

BUM Bum buuuuuummmmmmm…

I tossed him on the couch, and walked into the kitchen to get the first aid kit. Walking back in my room, I noticed something different. Essence is NOT in my bed. And I started to panic.

I looked everywhere. I looked in my closet, under my bed, in a basket, under some clothes, under my keyboard, on my ceiling, even under a piece of paper, but no Essence to be found. I even looked out the window to see if she fell out.

Man, am I mental.

I didn't notice that the shower head went off. She's in the shower! Oh! Okay! I walked to the door of my bathroom, NOT to peak, but to knock.

I am not like that. I remember in high school one day after gym, my best friends Jaken, Legato, and Vicious were looking through a hole that lead from the boys' locker room to the girls'. They told me to come and look at what they called 'Free Porn', but I refused. I said that I wouldn't stoop that low as to look into the locker room of naked high school girls. (And you know what, I didn't even know Jaken was straight.)

How noble of me! Anywho, they said whatever and went on looking. Goku, my high school rival, hearing everything I said, walked past me and whispered 'Fag'. So, I kicked the living shit out of him. Moral of the story is that I kicked someone's ass.

So, yeah, she's taking a shower. (Silence)

She opened the door to the bathroom, and I nearly made a puddle of drool. She's hot! Essence just stood there, probably waiting for me to get the heel out of the way, but didn't say anything. She only gripped the towel tighter.

After another good minute, I snap out of my Stare-At-Essence-All-Day daze. "Oh, I'm sorry," I say, laughing nervously.

She gave me a pearly white smile and reassured, "It's okay."

"Yeah," I said slowly, handing her the first aid kit, "Here's the first aid kit."

"I see that," she said humorously.

…

(Awkward silence)

…

"Oh!" I yelped, making her jump 50 feet, "You don't have any clothes." I walked to my dresser and pulled out some old clothes and handed them to her. "Until, I can find something else, I guess your gonna have to wear my old clothes."

"Okay," she said, starting to take the F.A.K. (A/N: First aid kit.) and the clothes in the bathroom, "Domo arigatou.", and bowed before leaving. Then, she walked back into my bathroom.

Essence stayed in there for a few minutes, and I occupied myself in the mean time. I stood there. I know, I know. I'm special.

Then, she came out. This time, I really did make a puddle of drool. There she stood, in my clothes. They were too too big for her. The shirt came down to her mid-thighs. It was my favorite shirt, the one that says, "I kicked your ass in Halo". She was holding the pants up from falling off, too. I started laughing.

"Yeah, I guess I do look kinda funny." She admitted, laughing.

"I think I have some of my mom's old stuff since my old stuff can't fit you very well," I told her, "I'll be back." "Okay, Sesshoumaru." She agreed. Oh, I love it when she says my name.

I came back into my room with a black motorcycle suit with a punk-ish look to it. My mom was totally into what she called 'The Grudge Look'. I have no idea why either.

"Here you go." I said, and then left the room.

_**Downstairs, Where Those Teenagers Are**_

Sango yawned and stretched her body. "Damn Kagome, sleeps like a wild man." She complained, walking to the kitchen, scratching her rear. 'I feel bad for Inuyasha when they get married. She'd kick his ass off the bed every time.' She thought, snickering. 'Time for breakfast.'

She washed her hands and began cooking. While Sango cooked, Miroku and Kagome woke up. "(Yawn), good morning Roku." Kagome grunted as she stretched her sleepy body. He stretched too. "Good morning, sexy." He said, reaching to grope her since he was right beside her. (A/N: Why didn't Inuyasha make Miroku sleep on the couch? I wonder…) Kagome smacked his hand and he pouted. They both got up and smelt a wondrous smell. A smell they have never smelt before. A smelly smell, the kind of smelly smell that smells…smelly.

"Sango must be cooking," Miroku figured. Kagome walked to the kitchen, along with Miroku. They walked in to find Sango flipping some kind of breakfast pastry in the air and turning sausages at the same time. She was singing, too.

"_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me,_

_We pillage, we plunder, we rifle, and loot_

_Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho_

_We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot_

_Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho_

_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me,_

_We extort, we pilfer, we filch, and sack_

_Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho_

_Maraud and embezzle, and even high-jack_

_Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho_

_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me,_

_We kindle and char, inflame and ignite_

_Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho_

_We burn up the city, we're really a fright_

_Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho_

_We're rascals, scoundrels, villains, and knaves_

_Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho_

_We're devils and black sheep, and really bad eggs_

_Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho_

_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me,_

_We're beggars and blighters, ne'er-do-well cads_

_Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho_

_Aye, but we're loved by our mommies and dads_

_Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho_

_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me."_

(A/N: I got that from, one of my most favorite movies, Pirates of the Caribbean.)

'Sango cooks and sings? I wonder what else she does.' Kagome thought and said, "Sango, you like Pirates of the Caribbean?" This scared Sango shitless. "Whoa," she said, "Don't do that you, you, rich people!"

Miroku just stood there, dazed. He didn't know she could sing so…well. He walked over and sat on the counter beside her. "Yeah, Kagome, I love that movie! I watch it every three days! That Orlando Bloom is one piece of good-lookin' man!" she said, flipping more round cakes on the tall stack. "And I'm not?" Miroku asked hotly.

"Of course you are, my little cookie pie." She said in a lover's voice, kissing his neck. Miroku grew happy again. Kagome rolled her eyes. Then he grew 'excited' and she saw.

"Miroku, you have a 'tall' problem," she snickered, pointing to his bulged pants. He and Sango looked down and blushed, hard. "Wow' Sango thought. He made a mad dash for the bathroom, while the girls laughed.

"So, whatcha cookin', good lookin'?" Kagome asked, leaning over her shoulder in utter curiosity.

"An American breakfast called Pancakes, with American sausage and seasoned American style eggs." She told her, scooping up the last of the eggs out of the pot. "Go get Inuyasha and tell Miroku to get his brother and that other girl, if she's awake and okay. Your gonna love this food, Kags."

Kagome left and came back with a handful of white-silver hair that belonged to the cranky ass hanyou, who was being dragged on the floor at that time. Miroku came back with Sesshoumaru and the other girl.

Inuyasha stood up and gave Kagome an evil glare. Miroku took out six plates and put them on the table. As soon as the food reached the table, twelve hands shot out, and only 1 pancake, a half of a sausage, and a small lump of scramble egg was left. Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku got up and walked into the T.V. room, Kagome following behind, completely bewildered, so the only people in the kitchen were Sesshoumaru and Essence. After everyone ate, the Fantastic Four (excluding the lazy-ass hanyou) cleaned the kitchen, and Sesshoumaru and Essence left to get her some clothes.

"Inuyasha, come on and get dressed! We're going to the mall!" Kagome yelled from the downstairs bathroom.

**_Monday, The Worse Day To Go To School, Because You're Still Sleep_**

Sesshoumaru walked into Inuyasha's room to wake him up, because last week Inu's alarm clock 'accidentally' went flying into a neighbor's pool across the street. "Dickweed." He said, shaking him slightly. The eighteen-year-old didn't stir. "Dickweed." He said a little bit louder. Inuyasha didn't stir. "Okay, you leave me no choice." Sesshoumaru sighed, and pulled him out of bed. Sesshoumaru opened the window to his room and threw him out.

Well, he didn't throw him out. He hung him by the boxers on the sturdy ledge.

Sesshoumaru chuckled evilly and left to Essence's house to work on the project.

Five minutes later, Inuyasha woke up. He opened an eye and saw the driveway pavement. 'He hung me out the window again, that dirty man-whore,' he thought, sighing.

RIP

His boxers were starting to rip. As the neighborhood girls crowded, swooning at his naked-hanging ass, he started panicking. Kagome rolled up with Sango and Miroku in her blue convertible to see 'the sight for sore eyes'. Sango laughed, Kagome gasped, and Miroku was wondering if he should do the same.

"Nice piece of ass you got there, Inuyasha." Kagome yelled, smirking. He flicked her off.

RIP

His Spongebob boxers completely ripped off of him and he instantly fell, but since he's a hanyou, he did a flip and landed on his feet. The neighborhood women, mostly old ladies, demons and humans alike, cheered and threw wads of cash at the poor embarrassed Inuyasha. Kagome kept her eyes 'south of the border'.

He caught sight of her gawking and covered himself, smirking at her cheery red face. "Like what you see, Higurashi?" he sneered. She shook off her blush and flicked off the naked teenager.

Realizing that he was still 'showing off his goods', he hurriedly collected the money off the grass and jumped into his window with demon speed. "Sekitateru!" Miroku yelled. (A/N: Means to hurry up.)

Five minutes later, he ran out the house in skater shorts and a Spongebob shirt with his usual shoes and a black tie.

**_School, The Crappiest Place On Earth _**– Inu POV

_**Lunch**_

Okay, I'm gonna ask her today. I will be brave. And devilishly charming with my sexy self. Alright, here I go.

"Kagome," I said, chest puffed out proudly. She was eating California sushi rolls at the time. "Yesh," she said, mouth full of sushi and rice. That's when I started to lose all confidence. Damn Kagome and her food and my empty stomach.

She just stared at me, chewing and chewing and chewing. Oh, and chewing some more.

"Uh, umm, do you have some more sushi? I need to save my streaking money for something important." I asked, head down. I heard Miroku sighed disappointedly and handed Sango a 100 dollar bill. Stupid friends and their stupid bets. She pulled out another container with 6 sushi rolls and rice with soy sauce.

"Why do you have all that food?" I demanded to know, while I ate the delicious food. "I thought I was gonna be really hungry today. Either that or one of you guys would ask for food. Miroku you owe me 50 bucks." She said simply. Miroku swore and handed her the money.

"I'll be back," Kagome said, standing to throw away her trash. When she was out of earshot, Sango and Miroku punched Inuyasha lightly.

"Will you ask her out already," they said, "It's so obvious that you like her." "I know, I know. I'll ask her after school, okay?"

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Five hundred bucks says he doesn't," Miroku challenged Sango.

"You're on, baby."

_**After School, Where- Oh Damn. I Don't Have A Smart-Ass Comment To Put Here**_

Sango pulled Inuyasha to the side while Miroku and Kagome talked about how much they love the Darkness.

"Ask her now or you'll never be able to procreate for the rest of your life, because I'll neuter you." She seethed through her teeth, making him gulp and nod inaudibly.

"Yeah, so, Kagome" Inuyasha started, catching the young girl's attention. "I just wanted to know why you're sixteen in the last year of high school."

"Skipped a grade." She said.

"Oh. Okay. Willyougooutonadatewithme?" he jumbled. She looked at him, confused. Sango stomped on his foot. "Will you go out on a date with me?!" he yelled, holding his injured body part. "GODDAMNIT All TO HELL MOTHER FUCKER! THAT HURT REALLY BAD!"

Kagome looked at him wide eyed. Sango laughed at Miroku, who coughed up the cash. 'He wants to go to on a date…with ME! Yes! Hell yeah!' she thought happily.

"Hell- oh, I mean. Yeah." She agreed smiling. He stopped holding his foot and looked at her in disbelief. "Really?" he asked. She shook her head yes.

Now Inuyasha's doing the Happy Dance.

"Okay, Friday 7:30, Laser Tag Arena, then to Kanaka's Kick Ass Chinese Food." He said to himself.

"Great. Friday, 7:30." He told her. She nodded, then took off, for they walked the school parking lot in all of that time.

Kagome dropped everyone off at their houses/mansion and went home herself. She walked up the staircase and went straight into her room. You could hear "I believe in a thing called love" throughout the whole mansion.

?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&

_Next time on We Met in Home Ec: _The date begins. Sesshoumaru and Essence go out(somewhere of which I am not telling you.). Naraku gets his ass kicked.

Inu: (still making out with Kagome)

Sesshy: (still arguing with Hazel) You know what?!

Me: No! What?!

Sesshy: This argument is turning me on. (Pulls Hazel into a kiss)

Me: (wide eyed)

Inu and Kag: (wide eyed)

Kag: You owe me 50 bucks, Inuyasha.

Inu: Damn. (hands her money)

Sesshy and Me: (still in make-out mode)

Inu: Disgusting.

Kag: (hearing moans) I can't hear that! I can't hear that! La la la la la la la.

Inu: Let's go to the Reviewer's Corner before I puke. Okay, Kagome.

Kag: (nods)

Me and Sesshy: (still in make-out mode)

**_Reviewer's Corner:_**

**Mirokus-doll**: Thanks, you're a doll. Get it?! A DOLL! Okay, I'll stop.

**Dark Painting**: I will keep updating…just for you. I love you. Okay, I went a little too far. Sorry.

**sango2**: I'm so happy you used big words. A gold star for you.

**Kagome1992**: And I love you!

**exyvixen1021**: I'm c-c-cool?! Wow, thanks.

**kagome&inuyashakickass**: Word, homie. Yo, dawg, don't put da purple monkeys in muh room. Das not koolio. Keep reviewin' doe. Peace Out.

**Miss Kagosha**: Here you go. You likey?

**sibby4ever**: Thanks. I feel the pain (points to head) right here in my heart.

**Darkness-Kitsune**: (laughs nervously) Sorry 'bout that. But he deserved it.

**Don't eat yellow snow**: First of all, I like your name. Kick ass. Here's your chapter.

**ladyhawk89**: Okay, I'll try.

**oreo69not96**: Thanks for your help. I'm not saying that in a sarcastic way, okay?

**lyn**: I like you. You're funny.

**iLuvsimplepln2**: Thank you for waiting so long.

**Maiden-Miko-Kagome**: He he he, I'm glad you like it. Keep reviewing!

**KiLi-Hanyou**: Thank you very much.

I want to apologize for the long wait. I'll update ASAP.

Inu: (nudges Sesshoumaru) Dude, this is your line!

Sesshy: (stops kissing) Until next time, now let me finish damn you! (start make-out with Hazel again)

Kag and Inu: (sighs) Ja ne.


	7. Beginning of the Hilarious Date Part II

Good day (or night or evening or whatever time of day it is) readers!

Inu: (bored) Yeah, hey.

Kag: (hyper from candy that Hazel gave to her) Hi! Hi! Hi!

Sesshy: (rolls eyes at Kagome) Hey you guys.

Me: (gazing at Sesshoumaru dreamily) Hi. (Sesshoumaru smirks at Me) (Faints)

Kag: (wakes Me up) If HazelEyed Freak owned us, I would be at least a year older.

Inu: I would have hair to my ass, too.

Kag: You do.

Inu: (examines hair) Oh, yeah.

Sesshy: If she owned us, I would be the main character.

Me: If I owned you guys, InuYasha and Kagome would have been together a long LONG time ago and Sesshoumaru would have been my personal slave.

Inu and Kag: Cool.

Sesshy: What?!

Me: My sex slave.

Sesshy: Oh, that's cool. (A/N: I'm kidding…or am I?)

Inu: My birthday would have been in October, my favorite month, if she owned us.

Me: Speaking of birthdays, mine was November 22.

Kag: Awesome. How old are you?

Me: I am now officially 15.

Inu and Kag: Wow.

Inu: Ha-ha, Sesshoumaru! You're a cradle robber!

Sesshy: (punches InuYasha) You too, dipshit! Kagome's 15 and your around 67, and it still counts even if you were harpooned to a tree!

(Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha fight again)

Me and Kag: Here's Chapter 6. (sighs at the two brothers)

?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?

_We Met in Home Ec_

**_Chapter 6: Beginning of the Hilarious Date Part II_**

?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?****

**_Friday, In Kagome's Mind…Ooooh Ooooh Ooooooooooh…Her Dreams _**– Kag POV

_I am sounded by blossoms and flowers that flabbergast my very imagination. Just kidding, but I am dreaming._

_I'm in a forest of some kind, walking around and taking in its beauty. I'm so wrapped up in it; I bumped into a warm wall. _

'_Somebody's scrotum is going to be smashed.' I thought, as I picked my self up._

_I knew it was a guy, because his scent and his chest was too masculine for a girl. As I stand up, ready for my victim's self-esteem to be lowered a couple of notches, I look into his liquid honey orbs of warmth and kindness, and I stop in my tracks. _

_InuYasha. _

'_Damn' I thought. I REALLY wanted to kick someone's balls. It's my hobby you know._

_Anyways, I am standing here with InuYasha starring right back at me. Then he grabs my chin with one of his hands, and smirks._

_Oh, Kami, he looks damn sexy when he smirks like that. _

_He pulls my face closer and closer. Oh, and closer, too. _

_HE'S GOING TO KISS ME! INUYASHA TAKAHASHI'S GOING TO KISS ME! _

_As I get ready for my, believe it or not, FIRST kiss, he says something. _

"_What did you say?" I asked, wondering why he stopped. _

_He leaned to my ear and said, "BEEP. BEEP. BEEP"_

(End of Dream and POV)

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Kagome opened one eye in rage and looked at her clock. It was one of those imported Happy Bunny clocks from America. She sat up in her bed, half-sleep, and glared her blood-shot eyes at the Rabbit that makes crude jokes.

PHEW.

Out the window it went, and into the large pool in the spacious backyard she had.

She smirked sleepy and started laughing manically. "That'll teach you to wake me you fucking piece of shit!" She yelled out the window.

She hopped out of bed anyways. Kagome was already fully awake.

She walked to her bathroom and took a shower, then slowly, but effectively, got her clothes on. 'All black today.' She thought, walking into her walk-through closet and picking out the outfit for school.

BURRRR…

She looked down at her stomach. 'Must…eat…food!' she thought, walking down her giant staircase to her giant kitchen.

"Ohayoo, Kagome-sama! Doozoyoroshiku?" Itari, the chef, greeted cheerfully. (A/N: I take Japanese class and maybe some of you don't, so I'm going to translate this for you. Why? Because, I love you reviewers of mine. "Good morning, Kagome-sama! How are you?")

**Kag POV **

**Part 1 - Meeting Souta's Friends**

"Good morning, Itari. And please stop calling me _–sama_. You make sound old, and besides, your only ten years older than me! Call me Kagome. Just Kagome, okay?" I said to her.

"Hai, hai. Eeto…anata no asagohan wa tomago to beekon to pan tameni ketsubou desu ka?" she asked. (A/N: Yeah, yeah. Well…do you want eggs and bacon for breakfast?)

Itari speaks fluent Japanese, but she can understand fluent English. She's only 27, too. Pretty impressive if you ask me, but you didn't ask me. So there.

"No, thanks Itari. I just want some Froot Loops this morning." I answered, sitting on the stools of the little island table.

"Furuto Roputsu?" she asked incredulously and hotly. (A/N: Froot Loops. I don't know if that is exact way to say Froot Loops, but I tried to make sound as exact as possible.)

"Yep." I answered, giving her a big white smile. She's mad because she's a professional chef at 27 years old and when I can have a nice big COOKED breakfast, all I ask for is some cereal.

"Shuushi nikoyaka, chikushou!" she said, glaring at me. She stopped and couldn't help but smile and laugh. Ever since she started working here, her weakness was one of my blinding white smiles. (A/N: Stop smiling, damnit!)

When I started eating, she told me next time she'll make me eat a nice warm breakfast. I nodded.

So I sat, eating my favorite cereal, when my mother's Demon-Seed-of-a-son sat right down beside me. "Kagome, you bitch! Good morning!" Souta, the ugly, greeted.

Souta is ugly, retarded and queer (not really), but I still love him…I think. He has hair so brown it looks red and grey eyes that all those little girls swoon over. He's 14, 5'4" and is going to high school next year.

What joy. Can you hear the happiness in my voice?

"Hey, it's Souta, my favorite faggot brother!" I exclaimed my greeting, Itari in the background, rolling her eyes at our childish antics.

"I'm your only faggot broth- Hey!" "Gotcha!" I laughed.

He huffed, putting his already deranged face in more of a hideous look. I'm only saying this because I am his sister. He really isn't ugly, but I still like to say so.

"Hurry up. I'll take you to school." I said in an apologetic voice.

"No way, freak!" he said, starting to eat fresh eggs and bacon.

"We'll go in the Mustaaaang." I bribed. He stuffed his mouth in less than 30 seconds.

"Bhat da buck bar bu baitin' bor?" he said with a full mouth, then gulping it down snapped, "Let's go stupid!" (A/N: Souta's saying, "What the fuck are you waitin' for?")

I can't stand him.

_**At Souta's School**_

I dropped Souta off in front of his school. He ran to his friend who looked a lot like us. It was another boy who looked like Sango and twin girls who looked a lot like Miroku, but better. I walked over to them. Curiosity got the best of me.

"Hey, Souta, who's that?" I heard one of the girls say.

"That's my mother's Demon-Seed-of-a-daughter." He said loud enough for me to hear.

Little mother fuc- Okay! Let's get back to the story!

"Hey. I'm sorry for walking up to you guys, but you look a lot like my friends." I told them.

"Who?" they all, including Souta, asked.

"Well, you" I pointed to the boy first, "look like my friend, Sango."

The boy gaped. "And you two" I pointed to the twins, "look just like my perverted friend, Miroku."

The girls gaped, too.

"Those are our siblings!" they said, excitedly.

"My name's Miaka." Said the twin on the left. "And my name's Shiori." Said the right one. I swear they look exactly like Miroku, but more feminine and they are really pretty. They have his midnight hair and his dark blue eyes, but their hair is longer.

"My name's Kohaku." The boy said proudly. He had brown hair tied into a ponytail and chocolate eyes.

"I'm Souta's older sister, Kagome. And I'll be going now. I have to go and pick up your lazy ass siblings who can't ride a skateboard or take their own cars. Bye Bye Now."

As I walked away, I swear I heard Kohaku say, "Damn, your sister is fine!"

How flattering.

**_Lazy-Ass InuYasha and his Abnormally Tall Brother's House _**

"Hey you guys. I met your sibling when I dropped off my brother this morning." I said to Sango and Miroku, stopping in front of Inu's house.

"Oh, that's cool…I think," Miroku said. "My sisters look exactly like me, huh, Kagome?" "Yep." I answered.

"Did my brother grope you or anything?" Sango asked. "No, but I remember him saying how good I look. 'Damn, you sister is fine!' are the exact words."

"Oh, I'm gonna kill the little perv!" she said angrily. Kohaku must be a Miroku follower. I hopped out and walked inside.

"InuYasha!" I yelled from downstairs in his house. Sesshoumaru walked downstairs smiling evilly.

"Have a good day, Kay." He said, leaving the house, trying not to laugh. He calls me Kay for some reason.

"You too, Fluffy." I called back.

Knowing him, he probably hung InuYasha out the window again.

(Sigh) I walked outside, remembering the first time he did that and how big InuYasha- Let's not think about that right now.

I walked outside to see Sesshoumaru laugh manically in his car, driving away. I looked up.

Oh, shit. I laughed hard. Sango and Miroku, who were in the car, were laughing already.

Damn, he fucked him up this time. Not only is InuYasha hanging by his boxers on the ledge and showing his ass, but it looks like Sesshoumaru put make-up on his face.

I'm sorry, but that shit was funny. The old ladies of the neighborhood were gathering around again.

**Inu POV**

I woke up to laughing and cheering. 'That dirty man-whore hung me out the window again.' I thought, looking at the grass and pavement below me.

RIIIIIIIIP

Off came my boxers, and I did a flip so I wouldn't hurt myself. The ladies through wads of cash at me again, and this time I wasted no time getting the money. But when I looked at them, they screamed and ran away.

I didn't know old ladies could run fast like that…

I looked at Kagome and she started laughing. "Please (snicker) put some (giggle) clothes on!" she said, trying really hard not to laugh. I walked in the house and she yelled behind me, "And take the make-up off of your face!"

I rushed to the bathroom. THAT DIRTY DICK-FACE! I scrubbed until my skin was red.

I got dressed and grabbed un-toasted Pop-Tarts and headed out the door.

_**Essence's House 12:30 pm…**_

"Sesshoumaru, are you hungry?!" Essence asked from the kitchen.

BURRRR

She poked her head in the living room. "What was that?" she asked. Sesshoumaru pointed to his stomach.

"I'm so hungry!" he whined, rubbing his tummy. She laughed.

"Okay, you big baby, hold on. It'll be done in a couple of minutes." She laughed, taking her head back to the kitchen.

Sesshoumaru was working on the format's requests when she popped her head back in there, scaring him shitless.

"Holy shit! You scare the hell out of me!" he said, grasping his chest, eyes wide. She laughed hard.

"I just came to ask you if you were allergic to any kind of foods." she asked, snickering here or there.

"Yes. I'm allergic to squash." He answered.

"Good, I hate the stuff." She muttered, but he caught it anyways. He chuckled.

Ten minutes later, she walked in the living room with two bowls of a foreign dish. He looked at it in bewilderment.

"What dish is this, Essence?" he asked. "It's an Italian dish. Chicken alfredo. My mom used to make this all the time. You can even make it with shrimp. It's delicious. Trust me." She explained, "Let's begin."

Sesshoumaru took a bite hesitantly, then, finding out how delicious it really was, ate vigorously. Essence couldn't even finish her 5th bite before the bowl was held up to her. He held a Give-me-more look on his face.

His three bowls, her bowl, and six Altoids later, they got back on the project.

"Okay, so we're going to do Gulliver's Travels?" (A/N: A book of which I don't own.) Sesshoumaru asked.

"Yeah. Let me go get my copy." Essence said, standing up. But, being the klutz she is, tripped and fell…straight into his lap.

"Sorry." She said, blushing. I started blushing, too. Damn blushing.

"No problem. My hobby is to catch klutzy hot chicks and lure them to my secret lair." I informed, earning a laugh.

The laughter died down and we stared at each other for a while.

I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!

I leaned down and kiss her cherry lips and they were soft, warm, and juicy. She started kissing back.

Oh, yeah. I still got it.

I nibbled on her bottom lip to ask entrance. Permission granted, baby.

We made out for ten minutes. It would have been longer, but my male hormones ruined the moment when I did something that I shouldn't have. Slowly, I pushed my warm, long fingers under her shirt. This action caused her to tense almost fearfully.

'Damnit, now, of all times! She was almost raped a week ago! Pull it together!' I thought angrily to myself.

"Sesshoumaru," she whispered, "I 'm not ready for this. I 'm sorry." She smiled sadly at me. Damnit, now I've done it! I made her sad. I faded into a daze of cursing at myself.

Quickly snapping out of it, I told her, "Number one. _Never _ever say sorry for something you're not ready to do. Number two. If you're not ready, then _I'm_ not ready. Number three. I'm sorry for doing that. I should've asked you, especially when you were almost forced not even a week ago."

"It 's okay," she whispered quietly, looking anywhere but at me. I sighed and sat up, tracing a hand through my hair.

She looked at me, but I didn't look back. Then when I looked at her, she gave me a You're-A-Retard look. "That doesn't mean stop kissing me stupid!" she snapped, and before I could protest (not that I would because she is friggin hot) or say 'I'm not stupid!', she pulled me into a heated kiss.

Oh, yeah, I still got it.

**_Near Tokyo High… - Part 2_**

"I need you to take out this guy, ladies." A masculine shadow said, pushing at picture into the light. Four girls stood in front of him.

"The money, Narry?" the tallest asked, looking at the picture and snatching it into her claws. Naraku pulled out a wad of cash and threw it in the light.

"Ten thou." He said, proudly. The second tallest snorted.

"We've had better offerings that that!" she snarled. He gave an annoyed sigh, and then pulled out another wad.

"Twenty thou!" he snapped "And the other twenty thousand comes after the job is finished! Happy now?!"

"Yes, we are. Thanks." The shortest said in a very stoic, but sarcastic voice.

"Just tell us where we can find this, InuYasha, person." The third tallest said.

_**After School, Every Student's Favorite Time of Day**_

Miroku, Kagome, and Sango were walking towards the exit when InuYasha caught up with them. "Hey, guys, I got something to show ya! C 'mon! " he said, making sure no one around heard him. They followed in complete bewilderment.

InuYasha led them to the roof of the school. "Oh, wow." Sango, Miroku, and Kagome awed, looking at the sky. InuYasha, however, was getting something out.

"What the fuck are you looking at the sky? This is what I wanted to show you." He said behind them. They turned around to find him with four cartons of eggs. "Egg the preps."

They took a carton each. "50 bucks to anyone who hits Kikyou first." Miroku challenged. Sango smirked. Four eggs went hurtling towards the unexpected whore.

SPLAT SPLAT SPLAT SPLAT. A screech erupted that sounded like, 'My HAIR!!!'

Miroku looked at his three friends in menace. 'Damn, I thought I hit her first.' He thought. "Who hit her first?" he asked. Sango raised her hand, but kept the eye on her next target. Miroku groaned, "Why do I always lose money to you?"

"Because, you love me." She said, egging the junior who tripped her in Art 4 at 5th period.

"This is fun." Kagome said. She looked at InuYasha. "Hey, let's get that guy who tried to hit on me at lunch." She told him. He looked at her, smirked, and nodded.

Soon the fun was over, but not before giving Kikyou and her cheerleading friends their last eggs. "And she just got the first four eggs out of her hair." Kagome awed with no sympathy.

The Fantastic Four sat and admired their work when, all of a sudden, four cloaked figures stood before them.

Inuyasha stood and yelled, "Hey, this is our spot! Go find your own!"

The hooded figures didn't budge. The second tallest asked, "Are you the one they call InuYasha, a.k.a. Dickweed?" The others stood up in a fighting stance.

"Who wants to know?" he asked back, taking a stance himself.

Suddenly, the four cloaks flew off, revealing four girls.

The tallest, with brown hair, mocha eyes and tan skin, looked like she was a panther demon. The second tallest, with jet black hair in a bun and crimson eyes with pale skin, looked like a sorceress of some kind. The third tallest, with green eyes, black hair and fair skin, looked like a coyote demon. And the shortest, with black eyes, white hair, and skin so white, you thought she was a ghost, who was holding a mirror, looked like an Albino demon.

"Who the hell are you guys?" Kagome asked.

"I'm Misery!" the tallest said. "I'm Death!" the second tallest said. "I'm Sin!" the third tallest said. "And I'm Morbid." the shortest said stoically. They all posed Charlie's Angels style. "And we're the Kanmakaru sisters!" they all said with enthusiasm, except Morbid, who just posed.

Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Kagome stood there, mouths opened. Then started laughing. The posed girls stopped and glared at them. "Stop laughing!" Death snapped.

They died down a little bit. "Sorry, but that was the best show I've seen." Sango complimented.

"It's not a show! We were sent to take out InuYasha!" Sin snapped. The friends stopped joking around.

"Why? What did he do to you?!" Sango, Kagome, and Miroku snapped. InuYasha stood there in silence. 'What did I do?' he asked himself.

"You beat the shit out of his girlfriend, you sexist bastard!" Misery spat at him, "We saw the pictures!"

Kagome and Sango looked back at the boy hidden behind his bangs. He was shaking. Kagome took a step up. "InuYasha?" she asked. 'He wouldn't do that to anyone!' she thought angrily.

"He didn't do anything to that girl! He helped her!" Miroku shouted at the girls standing by the edge of the large building. Sango and Kagome turned to Miroku. "I remembered that day. That was the day I met InuYasha in the 5th grade. We were fast friends. I invited him over to my house, when we saw the girl in the park. I went for help and he watched her until help came. I don't know who took this picture or why they would bring it up now, but **I **know he didn't do shit, because that was the day we vowed not to do anything like what someone did to that girl!"

Sango gaped at her boyfriend, speechless. Kagome walked over to the now calm and gaping InuYasha. 'Thanks, Miroku.' He thought. "I knew you wouldn't do that to anyone, InuYasha." She whispered. "Thanks, Kagome." InuYasha whispered back.

The four assassins stood quietly, knowing what he said was true, because they couldn't sense a lie on him. "I-I…I apologize." Misery said quietly. They looked at her, including her sisters. "That was wrong of me…" she didn't get to finish her sentence, because the next thing she knew, she was falling.

InuYasha was the first to react. He dived off the edge for the screaming and falling girl. When he caught her, he grabbed the nearest tree branch and swung her and himself back on the building. He let her go as soon as she was secure.

"Misery!" her sisters cried. "I'm okay." She said and they hugged each other.

The others crowded around InuYasha. "InuYasha are you okay?" Sango asked with concern. "Yeah, I'm fine." He answered, however nobody huddled for a hug. "Aww, she gets a hug. Why can't I?" The others laughed and hugged him altogether.

"InuYasha?" came the voices of the four sister assassins. They stood farther from the edge this time. "We thank you for saving our sister. We're not going to kill you anymore. We are personally in your debt."

"I feel relieved." InuYasha admitted, earning a laugh from all of them. "I just want to know who sent you to kill me. And can we know your real names? I'm sure people don't walk around calling you guys by codes. And if you guys are sisters, why don't you have the same powers?"

"My real name's Regina the panther demon." Misery said. "Death's name is Kagura, a wind sorceress. Sin's name is Syria and Morbid's name is Kanna."

"Our dad got our four mothers pregnant at the same time, the bastard." Syria explained. "We're actually half-sisters. Our dad was some shape-shifting demon. We managed to find each other 10 years ago. We were inseparable when we met."

Kagome checked her watch. "Holy shit, we killed nearly 4 hours up here!" InuYasha checked the time. 6:47. "Let's go!"

And they left without another word. The four sisters stood with confused looks on their faces. "Let's give this filthy money back." Misery said, then added "In ashes." Her sisters laughed and they disappeared into the sunset.

_**Kagome's House 8:00 pm**_

DING DONG

"That must be InuYasha." Kagome said and headed downstairs. She was sporting blue and black striped shorts with a black Happy Bunny shirt and all black Chucks. She added lip gloss to shine and arm bracelets.

"Kagome's gotta da-ate!" Souta teased. Kagome gave him a wedgie that breaks all wedgies in the history of history.

"Aren't you a little too old to be teasing people about dates? An 8 year old would do that!" she said, walking to the door. "No," he said in a high pitched voice.

"Bye, Grandma Kaede. I'm leaving now!" Kagome yelled into the family room, earning a 'Have a good time!'

Kagome opened the door. InuYasha was standing there with a Twinkie (A/N: I don't own Twinkies, but if I did, I would be a happy, wealthy teenager.) held up, his body in a pose and his face looking down. He looked up. 'Damn, she looks hot.' He thought.

"Twinkie, my lady?" he greeted standing up straight. She took a good look at his attire. Black Dickies (A/N: Don't own, so don't sue!), a West Coast Choppers Tee, Chucks, and a black tie. 'Damn, he looks gorgeous.' She thought.

"How did you know I liked Twinkies?" she asked, snatching the yellow cream-filled cake out of his hands. "Sango told me." He said simply, offering an arm. She took it gladly, and they walked to InuYasha's car.

Kagome saw two round figures in his car. "Are we going bowling?" she asked him. "Why?" he asked suspiciously. "Because two huge bowling balls are in the back of your car." She answered. "That's Sango and Miroku." He answered dryly. "Oh." She laughed nervously. "Your not going to tell them I said that, are you?"

"Do you like laser tag?" he asked slyly. "Hell yeah." She said. They arrived at the car. "Than I won't." he said, and got inside. She followed his actions. "Hey you guys." She greeted.

"I heard what you said, Kagome. My head doesn't look like a bowling ball!" Sango yelled, pulling her cheek. Kagome looked to Miroku in mercy, but he mouthed 'PMS. D-e-a-l w-i-t-h i-t.', and turned the other way.

"I love you, Sango." She whined, trying to gain possession of her cheek. Sango let go. "If you really loved me, you would give me chocolate." She said. Kagome pulled a Snickers (A/N: Don't own. Wish I did though. Then I would be a freakin' HAPPY, wealthy teenager!) from her pocket.

"I was gonna eat it, but you need it WAY more than I do." Kagome said, handing the bar of chocolaty goodness to her best friend. She looked at Miroku, who was thanking her with his gestures, and gave him thumbs up.

"We are here." InuYasha announced, pulling into the laser tag parking lot.

"Four guns, Akio." Miroku said when they reached the counter inside. "'kay 'Roku" Akio, the counter guy said, punching in keys on the computer, then left hastily to get the guns. He came back and said, "Since I love you and InuYasha and Sango, it's only 10 bucks, dude. And you have a new addition to the group, I see. To meet you, it is nice." He greeted.

Kagome greeted, "Wasup. I'm Kagome but call me Kags." "Akio, I am." He greeted. "Akio's a Star Wars Yoda freak." InuYasha explained. Kagome nodded in understanding. As they walked away, they gave Akio the alien sign. "The Force, let it be with you." He yelled after them.

Kagome laughed at the new person she was introduced to. "Were did you meet him?" she asked. "He's Miroku's first cousin." Sango answered. "Oh."

They entered the room of laser tag armor and got their suits. Then they walked into a room and began their game.

15 minutes later, they exited the room and checked their scores. InuYasha got me 5 times! Ha! You can do better than that!" Miroku teased.

"Sango shot me 11 times! Damn, woman, do you have some kind of grudge against me or somethin'?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I got Miroku 6 times, Sango 12 times, and InuYasha 3. Not bad." Kagome said.

"12!" Sango roared. "You're lucky I like Snickers, Higurashi!" Kagome poked her tongue out at Sango. "I say, one more round, and whoever is shot the most has to buy dinner." Kagome challenged.

"I'm game." InuYasha said. "You're on!" Sango agreed. Miroku stroked his wallet intimately. "I feel broke already." He said sarcastically.

15 minutes later, they re-exited the room and checked their scores. "I was shot 17 times." Sango read aloud, for their scores were printed on pieces of paper. "20 times for me." InuYasha revealed. "Wahoo, only 19 times!" Kagome cheered.

They looked at Miroku, who had a shocked look on his face. "What do you have?" they asked. "…" Nothing came out of his mouth.

"Dude, what do you got?" InuYasha asked impatiently. "… uh…" was all that came out of his mouth. Irritated, Sango snatched the paper out of his hands. "Okay, Miroku has…wow, 17 shots! Miroku, babe, you don't have to pay!" she told him. He was completely spaced out with kissing his wallet.

"I love you, wallet. I'll never bet again, because I love you, so much." He gloated, causing his friends and girlfriend to back up in worry. They walked to the car and soon drove off.

A dark figure quickly hopped in his car.

_**Kanaka's Kick-Ass Chinese Food Restaurant 8:50**_

"You've got to be kidding me." Kagome said dully. "Is that really the name?"

"Yep!" they answered together. "Because their Chinese is so good, it has to be called Kick-Ass Chinese Food!"

"Are you guys the Triple Mint Triplets again?" she asked.

"No, that's the slogan." Miroku answered. "Seems to work, too. This place is always crowded."

5 minutes afterward, they were soon settled at a table. "Egg fu yung, please." Sango told the waiter. "Lemon chicken, dude." InuYasha said. "I'll have the Teriyaki bowl." Miroku ordered. "Same here." Kagome said. The waiter nodded then bowed and left hastily to get drinks.

"Mmm, this is kick-ass!" Kagome said, eating the Teriyaki. "Told ya!" InuYasha said, scarfing down his own food. Soon, everything was eaten and their stomachs felt like sack of rocks.

They walked out of the restaurant happily. Then InuYasha sniffed. 'What the fuck is he doing here? I smell him all over here!' he wondered angrily in thought. He walked to a bush opposite way of the car, earning weird glances from Kagome and the others, and grabbed a hand full of tangled ebony waves.

Out came Naraku. The others gasped. "Why the fuck are you following us, Naraky?!" InuYasha asked. Naraku pushed him off of him, then looked at Kagome.

"Her." Was all he said.

InuYasha looked at her, too. She had a mixed of agitation, anger, exasperation, and a hint of fear etched on her face. Her eye started twitching.

Naraku took that time to punch InuYasha. 'Ow! He's gonna pay the bastard!' he thought, picking himself up. He threw a punch, but Naraku dodged it, then soon sent his leg into Naraku's back. InuYasha looked at his friends. They were trying to keep Kagome from killing Naraku.

"I don't know why you want Kagome, but I am going to kick your ass for interrupting our date." InuYasha said, and punched his nose.

"AHH! My nose damnit! I paid good money for this!" Naraku yelled, covering the bloody injury.

Sango and Miroku started cracking up while holding a mad Kagome back.

Naraku got up and stood in a kung fu stance. InuYasha took a stance also. "Bring it on, you person that doesn't know how to comb his hair." InuYasha teased. Naraku ran towards him, ready with a kick, but InuYasha grabbed his foot in slow mo and sent Naraku flying into the side of a garbage bin. Naraku picked himself up.

"I just wanted a fuckin' date with Kagome! Is that too much to ask?" he yelled. "YES!" InuYasha and Kagome both roared at the same time.

"I followed you around just so I could know what you like and you won't even let me go out with you?!" he asked. What a stupid question! By that time he picked himself up, but was soon thrown over Kagome's shoulder and kicked. Kagome broke free of the laughing teenagers who were holding her back and did a karate move on him.

"You (kick) dumb (pull hair) stalker (kicks shin)!" she yelled while beating the Holy crap out of Naraku. She turned to InuYasha. "I knew someone was following me since I got here. I had that feeling, you know?" InuYasha nodded in understanding.

"Ow. I liked you." Naraku said, standing up. She 'kneed' him, but was soon hopping around holding her knee in pain.

"Do you have metal balls?!" she asked in pain.

"To protect the things that allow me to procreate from your knee of Death!" he teased, gloating over his still active genitals. InuYasha kicked his abdomen and sent him flying again.

"You okay?" he asked with concern, checking her knee. She started blushing. "Yeah, just a little pain. It's gone now so you can let go of my leg and help me beat up the fucking prep over there." "Okay!" he piped up in happiness and started kicking and punching Naraku.

They stopped after he was good and ugly…er. "Let's go you guys." Kagome said, "Movie at me place. White Chicks, how about it?" They agreed and headed back to Kagome's mansion.

_**Entertainment Room 9:55**_

"And this is the Entertainment room, where all your entertainment wishes can come true. From XBox to Gamecube (A/N: Don't own anything, except for a Gamecube.) and Movies to board games. Anything in here is entertainment!" Kagome announced.

"You have to say that every time you come in here?" Sango asked. "It's the slogan." Kagome answered. "And yes." "You must have practiced that line forever." InuYasha muttered. "I heard that." She said dryly.

After the movie ended, it was time for InuYasha and the couple to leave. "This was a fun date. Thanks." Kagome thanked. "No prob." InuYasha said. "We're doing this every Friday."

And with that, he leaned down a little and pecked her lips. "G'night, Kagome!" he said, walking towards the car, leaving her in shock. 'IT'S ABOUT TIME YOU DID THAT!' he roared to himself.

Shaking out of it, Kagome ran after him. "InuYasha! Wait!" she yelled. He was standing at the car. She ran down her large lawn and stopped in front of him. Then before he time to speak, she grabbed his head and pulled him into a mind blowing kiss. When their lips parted, she said, "See ya at school!", and quickly ran back into the mansion.

InuYasha stood there for a minute, then started dancing. "It's about damn time," Sango said. "I second that notion," Miroku agreed before pulling her into a kiss.

?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&

Next time on We Met in Home Ec: Candy takes over a coed sleepover for our friends.

Inu: FINALLY! I thought we would never kiss!

Hazel (which is also Me): Shut up.

Kag: That was a long chapter.

Sesshy: Yep. You know what else turns me on?

Inu: I don't wanna know.

Me: What?

Sesshy: You. (pulls Me into a make-out session)

Inu: (runs to bathroom)

Kag: La la la la la la la la! I'm not listening!

Reviewer's Corner

**_ToXic Kisses: _**Yeah, I get lazy like that, too. Its okay, I get confused too. Oh. Wait, what was I about to say? See what I mean? Thanx for reviewing and saying 'Loyal'. It makes you sound so loyal.

**_leggy freak003_**: Why have the evil monkeys betrayed you? (sigh) Stupid monkeys. Anywho, review more.

**_Gothic Kag_**: THANK YOU! I WILL UPDATE SOON!

**_Gothika-who-loves-Inuyasha_**: We share the same thoughts. Cool. Die Preps Die!

**_Cheeza-13_**: Yeah. I'm getting tired of InuYasha being an ass in stories. Thanx, review more!

**_inus-gurl93_**: Is Naraku's ass kicked enough? Review plz. Thanx.

**_SilverShadowKitsune_**: I will, I will! Jeez. Just kidding. I don't like cliffys either. (calls in bodyguards) There, now you can't kill me if I put another cliffy on a chapter. Nah nah nah nah naaaahhhh!

**_bAkU_**: Thanx, dudette. Let Popcorn kick that clown's ass!

**_Dominique_**: Why thank you. You're too kind.

**_alejandra_**: Thanx. Keep updating.

**_xXlovablekdXx_**: I will, I will, I will, I will! Lmao.

**_moonlit-night98_**: Okay, here's the new chappie. You likey?

**_anime-lover-forever2007_**: Obsessed is right. Lol, just kidding. Enjoy.

**_sango02_**: I'm glad you like. Keep reviewing.

**_The Spiked Dragon_**: I know lol. What does ROTFLMAO mean? I know what LMAO means, but what does it say altogether?

**_lyn_**: You're welcome

But anyways

Review more. Lol.

**_Sugerpixie_**: Yeah, I got that from the first Spongebob episode. Thanx for the review.

**_ladyhawk89_**: Thanx. I don't know what you just said because I take Japanese, but I knot it's nice. Review.

**_Darkness-Kitsune_**: It's okay. You know, your hyper-ness has given me an idea for the next chapter. Thanks a lot!

**_Fire-Child-Danielle_**: (shakes in fear) H-h-here's your ch-ch-chapter. Review plz.

**_Kagome1992_**: I'm happy you feel loved. Thanx. Review and I'll update ASAP.

Inu: (comes back) Hey. Until next time… (runs back to bathroom)

Kag: (nudges Hazel) Hey, author-girl.

Me: (breaks kiss) What?! I'm getting my freak on!

Kag: Sorry. I'll say it.

Sesshy: Damn straight you are. (continues making out) (Kagome flicks him off) (doesn't notice)

(Inu comes back) Kag and Inu: Ja ne.

Me: Yeah, yeah and all that jazz.

_**HazelEyed Freak**_


	8. Kandy Korrupts Kids Adults InKluded

Konnichiwa, readers. Yeah, sorry, but I had to repost. I made a BIG mistake, so if you want to, you can read it again, or just ignore it. The Sadie Hawkins part will be in April NOT March. It may sound unimportant now, but it is VERY important.

Me: (playing Halo 2) Hey.

Inu: (playing also) What up.

Sesshy: (playing also also) (grunts a 'hi')

Kag: (playing also also also) Mmmfph. Ha! I beat you all again!

Me: Damnit! I'm supposed to be the superior Queen of Halo 2!

Inu: You came in second place, exactly one point behind Kagome. That's not bad.

Me: (looks at screen) Oh, okay, well, I'm Superior Queen of Halo 2 that's a real person!

Sesshy: I'm in dead last, but the scores are so good, we can go to the competition and win as a team.

Me: Alright, that's dy-no-miiiite!

Kag: (laughs) Let's go.

Me: Okay, but before we leave, I don't own InuYasha and company, so don't sue damn you! Here's the 7th chapter. Enjoy! I called driving!

Sesshy: Do you have your permit?

Me: …No… (wishing Sesshoumaru would say yes)

Sesshy: Well, you know who's going to drive then. (evil smirk)

Me: Me? (hopes high)

Sesshy: (sarcastic tone) You're funny.

Me: Damnit, well, it was worth a shot…Then I call shotgun! (hopes high again)

Inu: I called shotgun, author-girl!

Me: Aww…Please? I know you wanna make out with Kagome.

Inu: (sighs annoyingly) Alright, whatever.

Me: Thanx! (hugs him)

Kag: Aww, look at an author and her main character together. Isn't that sweet?

Sesshy: No. I'm gonna chop your balls off if you don't let go of my author, InuYasha! (jealous)

Inu: She hugged me! (trying to pry Me off) (grunts) (it's obviously not working)

Me: (let's go of InuYasha) Okay, off to the competition!

Kag: HazelEyed Freak would like to thank her reviewers for, well, reviewing, especially BlueDevil592 for being the 100th reviewer.

?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&

_**We Met In Home Ec**_

**_Chapter 7: Kandy Korupts Kids (Adults InKluded) _**

?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&

**_Friday, 2 Minutes Before 1st Period Bell Rang_**

After the date, Kagome and InuYasha were inseparable. They went everywhere together; excluding the bathroom you dirty sick minded people.

They did everything together, even eating. It was really cute, but it was disgustingly vague for two very unhappy and pained people. Kikyo and Naraku, of course.

"Damn, I can't ever get my hands on him." Kikyo muttered, as she, yet again, tried to hurt Kagome in some way, but ended up with a bruise or a very sore lower region.

"And you never will, bitch. How many times do I have to tell you for you to actually get it through you thick, cheerleading skull?" Kagome told her, walking away with her new boyfriend.

Kikyo glared at the retreating couple. 'It's not gonna be all laughs when I zap your ass from the earth, Higurashi.' Kikyo thought, glaring at Kagome, who was enjoying time with her friends.

Unfortunately, Kagome had a different first period than InuYasha, but it was across the hall from his, so the problem worked itself out. "See ya at Physical Edumacation." InuYasha said. (A/N: I know education is spelled wrong. That's how InuYasha said it.)

"Stop sounding smart, you're scaring me." She said sarcastically.

He chuckled and started misusing words. "Marijuwana! Sacajuwea! Unbewaeveable! I can't bewaeve it!"

"Ah! You're scewing my vocabuwary wup! Swee! Argh!" Kagome whined, holding her head.

InuYasha laughed, patting her head as if she were a dog. "You're so fun to corrupt, Kagome. See ya at 2nd period." He said, pecking her lips. She stopped holding her head, nodded inaudibly, swooning over the kiss, and walked inside her classroom.

_**30 Minutes Later…**_

InuYasha gaped as Kagome tossed the hall pass at the teacher and quietly walk to his seat. "Kagome, what are you doing?!" he snapped quietly to her as she kneeled by his desk. "Kidnapping you and the make-out couple of course." She said simply.

"How'd you get out of your first period?" he asked. "Yamasaki-sensei kicked me out for walking on the desks to mine, and I have to go to some meeting." She responded. "You're a special child." He whispered. "You better believe it! Now let's go."

"Excuse me, Kaede-sensei, but Takahashi, Taijiya, and Houshi are needed in the Auditorium for the class rep meeting." Kagome said aloud, everyone looking at her. "Go on." The teacher said, not caring to look up from her romance novel.

"Thanks, Kagome." They said once they were out. "No prob. But there is a real meeting the Auditorium. They wanted us to come to pick out something for the next dance coming up or something." The others looked at each other in bewilderment and shrugged.

"Hi there! I'm Eri Kanaka, the ASB president, and you four were chosen to make a theme for Sadie Hawkins dance!" the over-excited girl chirped, making InuYasha cover his ears. "Whatever." They replied. "Come this way!" she said.

"Do you guys go to dances?" Kagome asked. "Why do you ask, Kagome-chan?" Sango asked. "Well, I don't know if Freaks go to dances." She answered. "Sometimes." Miroku replied. "It depends on how we feel." "Sometimes they have weak music and we don't even bother. Brittney Spears? B2K? Backstreet Boys? Ashlee Simpson, who thinks she can sing? Fuckin' trash, man." InuYasha said. (A/N: I don't like any of these singers. They suck, especially Brittney and Ashlee.)

"One time, when we were freshmen, all of the Freak seniors and other Freaks that were invited had the best prom ever! They got a dj that had all kinds of kick ass rock songs. It was so cool! All the preps left!" he said. "How do you know?" she asked suspiciously. "We snuck in." Miroku replied.

"Okay, now what theme should we have for Sadie Hawkins?!" Eri asked, making InuYasha shut his ears in agony. The other four ASB members looked at them while they thought carefully.

"Just one minute." Sango told them, holding up a finger and waving her arms for the others to get in a huddle.

"Okay, how about Feudal Japan?" Miroku asked. "They did that last year, remember?" Sango said. "Cowboy Hoedown?" InuYasha suggested. "Naw, they did that at my old school and it was horrible, until I took over the dj's place." Kagome said. "You took over the dj's place?" he asked. "Yeah, after I knocked him out for playing fuckin' Madonna." She said with vengeance "Okay, okay, how about favorite anime/manga?" Sango suggested. "Kick ass. I second the notion." InuYasha agreed. "Me too." Replied Kagome and Miroku.

They got out of the huddle. "We've decided that the theme will be Favorite Anime/Manga." InuYasha declared. The five cabinet members looked and whispered at each other and the president stood up. "We have agreed that…THAT WOULD BE SOOO COOL!" she screeched, making InuYasha lightheaded. "For your services, we will grant you free tickets."

"What kind of music will you have?" they asked. "Hip-hop and rock." She replied. They looked at each other. "Sure, thanks." They said and left without another word.

"You know this is the first dance we've been to since that prom?" Miroku asked Sango and InuYasha. "Really?" Kagome asked surprised. "Only preps go to dances, Kag." InuYasha told her. "The only dance we were gonna go to was the prom and that's it."

"Yeah, we're gonna ask all the senior Freaks to go and we'll have a prom just like the class of 2001. I'm not leaving this school listening to "Oops I did it again" or "Pieces of Me". Fuck that shit!" Miroku said.

"Cool. I went to dances because my dad made me." Kagome said with a hint of disgust. "He liked the boyfriend he picked out for me. He thought he could get what he thought was 'The Punk Phase' out of me, so he got me a fuckin' prep named Hojo. How I hated Hojo.

"One day, Hojo decides to get frisky, so I kick the shit out his balls, and then I get expelled. That was before my mom became instantly rich and not even my principal knew my name. Then my dad died of some cancer, which was good because I hated him for cheating on my mom.

"And soon after my granddad dies, leaving 33.5 million bucks for his only daughter-in-law that he loved so much because she was like the daughter he never had. Can you believe he didn't leave the money to his only son because he cheated on my mom? That's why he left it to her. Man, I loved that old man." She finished.

The others looked at her in sympathy and amazement. That's how the Higurashi family got rich and popped out of nowhere into the famous families society. "Sorry, I started out talking about that dick of an ex-boyfriend and it turns into a life story."

"That's what friends are for." Sango told her. "Hey, let's ditch the rest of first period. I don't think my teacher wants to see me right now." Kagome said, changing to another hall. "Yeah, we can throw eggs at the windows!" InuYasha suggested. They agreed.

**_2nd Period, the Period of Happiness_**

The Senior class of PE lined up quickly. Five minutes later, Kagome and Sango realized that the PE teacher, Miss Suyu, was probably shagging the principal at the moment, so they started goofing off.

"Now, I'm not a perv, but your ass looks really good in PE outfits." InuYasha complimented to Kagome. "Oh?" she said, turning to look at it. "I guess it does. Wow, it's perkier than I thought!" Sango started cracking up while kissing Miroku. Apparently, the PE teacher hasn't come out yet, because the four friends were still fooling around.

"Don't let your perky ass get to your ego, Kagome." Sango said, breaking away from a pouting Miroku. "Your just mad because you ass isn't as perky!" Kagome said playfully. Sango broke away from Miroku yet again, earning an annoyed groan.

"You want a Perky-Ass Match, Higurashi?" Sango challenged playfully.

"Bring it on, grandma ass." Kagome said playfully. "Sure thing, saggy ass." Sango replied. Miroku started drooling, imagining his girlfriend and Kagome stark naked, showing their asses to him, and InuYasha looked at all three of them as if they had grown each a new pair of testicles…on their heads.

'Unbelievable, I make a sex-starting comment, even though I probably won't get any until I get married to her, and it turns into an Ass contest! What special friends and girlfriend I have. Maybe judging asses won't be as stupid as I think it is.' He thought.

Then he inwardly snorted. 'Yeah right, and my testicles were once the reincarnated queen of Madagascar!' (A/N: Madagascar is a real place, located at the bottom right of Africa; it's the little island.)

"Okay! Every boy in here has to judge our asses to see who is perkier than the other!" Kagome and Sango called out. Soon every boy was sitting down in the bleachers, ready for them to turn around. InuYasha started to get jealous at them looking at his girlfriend's and best female friend's asses, but he knew it was just a joke, so he added himself in it.

"I'm the model for your ass, Miss Higurashi and Miss Taijiya." He said in a playful tone. "Okay, just point and model with it. No pinching, poking, or rough-housing." Kagome joked, laughing.

Miroku pulled a microphone out of no where and began. "Okay, welcome ladies and… well… okay, just welcome gentlemen, because there's only two girls in this class, to the first, well, I don't think it's annual because we're graduating this year, but I'm gonna say it anyways because it makes it sound good, Annual Perky Ass Contest!" A cheer erupted from the boys sitting and standing in the bleachers.

"This year's competitors are two beautiful, good looking, and hot girls." Miroku began then InuYasha quickly added, "And they both have boyfriends, who are us, so no asking out ya dirty bastards!" They all groaned in disappointment.

InuYasha started laughing manically. Everyone stared at first, and then soon ignored him as Miroku started speaking again. "Okay, he's crazy. Ignore him."

InuYasha yelled, "Hey!", in protest.

"Our contestants are Sango Taijiya and Kagome Higurashi!" Cheers erupted from their mouths again. They are the hottest girls in school, even if they are Freaks. "Come out girls!"

The two walked out and posed. The cheering boys waved flames like fans would do at a concert. "First up is Sango!" She walked up and turned around.

InuYasha started presenting her ass to them by posing his arms with it. Cheers started again. "Look at those buns! Makes you want to eat 'em up! Thank you, Sango! You're wonderful."

"Next up is Kagomeeeee!" Miroku introduced. The crowd of boys broke out with a fits of cheers. She smiled and turned around. InuYasha started posing his arms with her ass.

"Wow! Wouldn't you like to put a-" "Miroku!" InuYasha and Kagome interrupted, glaring at the perverted boy. "Eh, heh heh, sorry about that. Anywho, look at her ass!" he apologized and continued. "Thank you, Kagome. You're excellent."

Kagome walked back to Sango. "I'm going to kill your boyfriend." she stated. "Wait! Let me use him one more time!" Sango joked.

Kagome's eye started to twitch. "Eww, Sango! I don't need to know all of that info!" she said, backing away. Sango rolled her eyes. "I was kidding."

"Now, for our final contestant! This person is a last minute surprise!" Miroku yelled suddenly.

Both girls looked at Miroku, surprised. 'Who-' "InuYasha!" he yelled, interrupting the girl's thoughts. All the boys yelled and cheered, until the name Miroku said finally kicked in their skulls. InuYasha turned around and pulled his shorts down, mooning every boy in that class.

Kagome and Sango started laughing, while the boys were 'booing' InuYasha off. InuYasha laughed and motioned the girls over to him. "Hey, model my ass for me, ladies." He asked.

They looked at each other, then nodded and started modeling his ass.

"Just look at his round plump ass of hotness!" Miroku joked over the 'booing'. "Thank you so much, Dickweed. You're a doll!" InuYasha pulled up his pants, turned around and bowed, completely ignoring the 'boos'.

Miroku walked over to them. "Alright, the person with the loudest sound wins." He told them. "Right!" they said.

Miroku put his hand over Sango. "Alright make noise for Sangooooo!" Waves of cheers sounded. Boys held up posters of Sango and Kagome. Some even lit lighters and waved and chanted 'Sango'.

Miroku put his hand over Kagome. "Now how about Kagomeeeee!" he yelled. More cheers came. More chants came. More 'I love you's' came. More lit lighters waved.

Miroku walked to InuYasha. "Yo, give it up for ma homie, Dickweeeeeeed!" he screamed. Boos came from every single one of them, except the gay sophomore, who yelled 'I love you'. The 'boos' got louder and louder. And guess what? Louder!

"Okay, our winner is…"

**_4th Period, Home Ec_**

"I can't believe you won." "Yeah me neither." "Well, it's in my family of good lookin' asses." InuYasha bragged, wearing a tiara with "Perky-ass Queen" on it and holding a golden ass trophy.

"Guess what class?" Mr. Myouga said dully as he walked in. "Ms. Tako quit. I'm your teacher for good. Whoopee. Can't you hearing the fuckin' happiness in my voice? Can you? Goddamn, I should've taken Takahashi's offer. Now I'm stuck with _you teenagers _for a living. I don't get the respect I deserve!"

Everyone looked at him as if he were the living dead. "I appreciate you." InuYasha yelled from the back of the class.

All of Home Ec started laughing, except for Naraku. "No, really!" InuYasha continued. "You don't give a flyin' fuck about us! You're just here for the money. I appreciate that. If I were you, I'd say 'Man, fuck this.' and leave. But you got guts. You keep comin' back. Dude, you're my favorite teacher, and I love you for that, man."

Everyone awed. "You're my inspiration, Mr. Myouga." He finished, earning applause from everyone, except Naraku and Mr. Myouga, of course.

"Thank you, InuYasha. Now if you're finished, we can start making some cinnamon rolls." Mr. Myouga replied. "I still love you, Mr. Myouga." InuYasha called out, earning more laughs, and everybody got to work.

And as usual, they didn't follow directions. "Sango, I know you can cook really GOOD, but I don't." InuYasha told her. "I'm just gonna goof off, okay?"

She shrugged. "Whatever, it's your grade." She replied, mixing the ingredients together, the right way.

Kagome started to get bored because she couldn't make Evil Rising Cookie Dough anymore, so she walked around, looking at other people's creations.

"Whatcha doin'?" she asked a group of Freak gothic girls. They started stammering at one of the Freak leaders. "Uh…uh umm, c-c-cooking." one answered. She started laughing.

"Don't be so uptight; I'm one of you. You know, you're equal to me. Don't treat me different because I smashed a few scrotums in my lifetime." She told them. "See ya!" The girls started laughing with excitement, then regained their inaudible gothic posture. (A/N: I thought that was funny, but who cares?)

As everyone laughed and pointed, InuYasha dragged his girlfriend back to their table; she was swinging on the door seal and he went to retrieve her. "What?! I was bored, so I saw the door and I wanted to swing on it!" she explained. Miroku shook his head in mock disappointment. Sango merely laughed. InuYasha sighed and smiled. "You're so crazy, Kagome." He said, leaning in for a kiss.

_**After School, in the Parking Lot**_

"Hey, Sango! Miroku!" Kagome yelled from her car. The couple about to get in Miroku's car, turned and looked at the couple in Kagome's car. "At 7:30, we're goin' to Kagome's house for some coed sleepover time," InuYasha said from the driver's seat. "Will you join us?!"

"Yeah, sure. We'll bring some candy and other stuff." They agreed. "See ya in 4 hours."

_**InuYasha and Sesshoumaru's House**_

"Harry Nuts! Hurry up!" Essence called from downstairs. Sesshoumaru sighed, "She said that name again." How he hated 'Harry Nuts'. He wished InuYasha didn't tell her that nickname that he made up. "Stop calling me that!" he yelled from upstairs, fixing the t-shirt he just put on.

She chuckled evilly to herself. Essence walked to the back door so she could run out of it when she yelled that nickname he hated. "Whatever you say…HARRY NUTS!" she laughed, running out the door.

He knew where she was headed, so he hopped out his window and hid on the side of the house. "Heh, heh, heh, he will never find me in the car." Essence snickered evilly, walking to her car on the driveway. Just as she was about to open the door, Sesshoumaru said, showing himself, "You have the worse hiding places. The car? Please, woman, I'll catch you every time."

"No way." She breathed. He walked towards her, and that's when she ran. "You're slow!" he laughed, right behind her. Essence almost reached her car again, this time planning on driving off, but he intersected her and she turned back on the front lawn. Sesshoumaru tackled her lightly on the grass, both laughing and rolling until they stopped with Sesshoumaru on top.

"You're too fast." She blamed playfully. "You're too slow." He shot back. He reached down and kissed her. They made out on the grass, rolling around playfully, and enjoying their time. Then a car pulled in the driveway, but they went on kissing.

"Argh! Do you have to do it out here?! As if the floor isn't enough! Jeez!" InuYasha shot. Sesshoumaru broke the kiss and glared at his brother. "Damn, do you have to ruin every happy moment?! Go away!" he snapped. Kagome stepped out of the car. "Hey, Fluffy. Hey, Essence." She said. "Hey, Kagome." The couple, on the ground, greeted.

"You guys look like you were havin' a good time." She said. "We were, until your boyfriend messed it up for us." Essence sighed. Kagome slapped InuYasha's head. "Ow! What the fuck was that for?!" he snapped. "Stop making people so damn miserable!" she warned. "It's my job to make them frickin' miserable." He muttered.

Sesshoumaru stood up and helped his girlfriend up, too. "Hey, Essence, guess what?!" Kagome said, starting conversation as they walked in the house together. Sesshoumaru stood there, glaring at InuYasha. InuYasha merely shrugged and walked inside. "Oh, you're so gonna get it." Sesshoumaru muttered as he walked inside the house, alone.

"No way!" Essence exclaimed from the kitchen. "Yep, I put a good black eye on that bitch. No one tries to take my boyfriend from me." Kagome said, scooping ice cream into her mouth.

"I wouldn't take him," Essence muttered. Kagome nudged her angrily. "I was kidding. Jeez, you're so damn gullible, Kagome." She said, rubbing the sore spot.

Kagome scooped more of the half-pint ice cream into her mouth. "This is SOOO good! What's it called and where did you get this?" she asked. "Ben and Jerry's Cherry Garcia. Got it from Yamasaki's on Higaruka Lane for Sesshoumaru, but since it's halfway gone from us eating it, I'll get some more later."

Sesshoumaru walked in the kitchen, looking quite pleased at that. "Hey, Fluffy. Still mad at InuYasha?" Kagome asked. He shook his head, smiling evilly. She looked at Essence.

"Did you hang him out the window again?" they asked in unison. "Maybe," he said, impersonating Fat Bastard of Austin Powers (A/N: I got the DVD, but I don't own the movie plot.). The girls laughed at him and walked out to see InuYasha.

Kagome and Essence gaped at what Sesshoumaru did once they saw him. He wrapped InuYasha in duct tape and taped him to the ledge so he wouldn't fall. InuYasha saw them and struggled and let a stream of muffled curses come out when he saw Sesshoumaru stand behind them, smiling the smile of the devil.

"Melph meeee!" he screamed, sounding like a girl. (A/N: Translation: Help meeee!) The girls started laughing. "Se-se-sesshoumaru (laugh) help him (laugh)!" Kagome gasped through laughter. Essence could only nod in acknowledgement, because she couldn't stop laughing. InuYasha looked like a floating grey-wrapped mummy.

He sighed and stopped struggling. They would come up and help him after they finished laughing. The older women of the neighborhood were sleep, so he didn't have to worry about that situation.

RIIIIIIIIP

The tape wasn't adjusted sturdy enough and was starting to rip. InuYasha started yelling into the tape again. "Go help him!" Essence said to Sesshoumaru after the laughter was gone. "Alright! Alright! I'll go and help him." He sighed, upset that the fun was over. He ran upstairs and into Dickweed's room to his window, but before he could reach the tape, it tore completely and InuYasha fell on the grass with a thud. A muffled 'Owwwww' came from the teenager face down on the ground.

"Sorry, Dickweed!" Sesshoumaru called from his window. InuYasha muffled a 'Fuck you'. Kagome and Essence dragged InuYasha into the living room and Sesshoumaru came downstairs as they unwrapped InuYasha, The Grey Inu-Hanyou Mummy.

Once the tape was off, InuYasha lunged for Sesshoumaru, but Essence held him back with a chain made of water. (A/N: If you guys forgot, she's a sorceress that can control water, like Kagura can control the wind.) Then she chained Sesshoumaru, who was trying to escape, to the front door. "Say sorry." She told both of them.

"Over my dead body." InuYasha huffed. "Let me make it die for you." Sesshoumaru challenged. Essence got a little mad. "Say sorry!" She said, trying to control her anger. "No!" he snapped. Fluffy said, "I refuse. And don't snap at her you dick!"

This sent her over the edge. "SAY SORRY NOW, OR I PROMISE THAT I'LL FILL YOUR LIVES WITH MISERY AND WOE, PULL YOUR TESTICLES THROUGH YOUR MOUTHS AND HANG THEM OVER MY FIREPLACE!" she roared, scaring the hell out them. "Alright, Essence!" Kagome cheered, body slamming her.

"S-s-s-sorry." InuYasha stammered, starring wide-eyed at her. "Me t-t-t-too." Sesshoumaru stammered, starring at her as well. Essence had a look of pure innocence and love on her face, as if nothing happened at all. "Great! I'm so happy we're all getting along!" she chirped.

If they could sweat-drop and fall anime style, they would be doing it right now.

She let them go with a flick of her fan. "Now, Kagome, what are you and Sango doing tonight?" she asked nonchalantly. "Coed sleepover at my house." She stated, eating the ice cream again. "Oh, I never have been to one of those." Essence awed. "You and Fluffy can stop by if you don't have anything planned." Kagome suggested.

Sesshoumaru said, "Yeah we have something-". "I hope you aren't talking, Takahashi Sesshoumaru!" Essence interrupted.

"No, ma'am." he squeaked. "We'll come later on." She agreed.

"Kagome, it's almost 6:45. We got to get some things for the party." InuYasha said. Kagome nearly shrieked. "See ya later!" she yelled running out of the door.

_**Kagome's House 6:55 **_

InuYasha jumped out of the car as soon as he could. "Kagome, if you EVER try to do a one-wheeled turn again, especially with me in the car, warn me before I get in the car." He said, lying on her large spacious lawn with a sick look on his face.

Kagome walked into her mansion, straight to her brother's room. "Hey, dipshit," She said. "You wanna spend the night at Kohaku's?" Souta jumped up. "Anywhere's better than where you are." He replied, walking out the door. 'How I hate him.' She thought with love.

When they walked outside, InuYasha was still on the grass. "Little dipshit this is InuYasha, and InuYasha this is little dipshit." Kagome introduced. InuYasha, feeling much better, stood up and said, "Hey dude." "You hittin' that shit?" Souta asked, pointing to Kagome. InuYasha started laughing while holding Kagome back from her brother.

"You're funny, man. What's your real name?" he asked. "Didn't you know? My mom got drunk and tried some crystal meth the same day she gave birth to me and now my name is Dipshit. Kagome didn't tell you that?" he said. Dickweed gaped at the younger teen. "That's fucked up." He said, patting Souta's back. "He's kidding, Dickweed. His name's Souta." Kagome said, ruining the moment.

"I knew that," InuYasha lied. "_Sure._" Kagome said.

Kagome and InuYasha returned 45 minutes later with things for the sleepover. Suddenly, Kagome's Idea light bulb turned on. "Hey, I got an idea." She said. "Dear Buddha, save me. Kagome has an idea!" InuYasha mock whined. She nudged him. "What is the idea, something you seldom get, my dear Kagome?" he asked, carrying bags to the kitchen.

"How about we invite the Kanmakaru sisters?" she suggested. InuYasha looked at her. "You mean the girls that were trying to kill me?" he asked shockingly. She nodded. "Those sisters that were paid to take me out?" he asked, setting bags down. She nodded again. "The girls who did that Charlie's Angels pose?" he asked again. "Yes!" she said. "Oh, okay. Sure, why not?" he agreed.

"Kick ass, Dickweed. I'll call them." She smiled, running to her room for her cell phone.

_**7:45, A Ring At Kagome's Door**_

The tone of the song, 'Funky Town', rang through the house. Miroku screeched, "What the hell was that?" Kagome laughed, "My mom loves that song called 'Funky Town', so she had the door bell custom made yesterday." Sesshoumaru started humming the tune.

"_Won't you take me to Funky Town,_" Sango and Essence sang. "Ooooh, that 'Funky Town'." Miroku and InuYasha figured. Kagome ran to the door and opened it. "Hey, Kagome. It's us, the Kanmakaru sisters!" they introduced, posing Charlie's Angels style.

"Do you have to do that every time?" Kagome whined. "Yes, we do." Kanna said stoically. "Come in. You're already late as it is." Kagome said, stepping aside.

She then noticed two more people outside. "Hey, who are they?" she asked the sisters. "Those are our boyfriends, Kagome." Regina explained. "Oh." Kagome said, letting them in.

"Before you continue your journey through my humble abode to join the rest of the guests," Kagome started, earning smirks of mirth from the guys, "What are your name's, ages, and girlfriend's names, starting with you, Red-Eye boy."

The guy with the waist long braid of black hair began. "I'm Hiten Raiden of the thunder demons, 19, and Regina's my girlfriend." "Hello." Kagome greeted. "Alright, and you with the green eyes." She said. The dude with red-orange hair in a ponytail greeted, "I'm Shippo Suzuki, fox demon, 17, and I'm Kanna's sex slave." Kagome saw Kanna nudge him.

She started laughing. "That's funny. Okay, well, follow me." She said, leading them to the ETC. On the way, she asked, "So, did you have any trouble finding the place?" "Kagome, your mansion is seen from school, not to mention it's the biggest one in Tokyo." Syria said dully. "It was a joke! Jeez, you people." She said defensively. The seven people entered the ETC room.

Kagome cleared her throat. No one paid attention. She cleared her throat again. They continued ignoring her. "Hello?! I know you can hear me!" she yelled. No answer.

"Just one moment," she told her new guests and they nodded in approval, but jumped back when she roared, "IF YOU GUYS KEEP IGNORING ME, I'LL RIP YOUR ARMS OFF AND BEAT YOU WITH THE BLOODY END!" The new guests started snickering at that sudden outburst. "Goddamnit, Kagome, you messed up the Staring Contest." InuYasha whined.

"I don't care about that. I'm trying to introduce the new guests." She said. She had everyone's attention now. "Thank you. Now, for those of you who don't know, these are the Kanmakaru sisters: Regina, Kagura, Syria, and Kanna. And these are Regina and Kanna's boyfriends: Hiten and Shippo." "Hey." The others replied. "Hey." The newbies said.

Essence stood up. "Kagura?" she asked unbelievably. Kagura looked at her, then gasped, "Essence, is that you?" "Oh, my Buddha! Kagura, I've missed you!" she said, hugging her. "It's been too long." Kagura said, hugging her back. Everyone else watch in confusion and amazement, except the other three Kanmakaru sisters, who had looks of happiness on their faces, even Kanna, the stoic one.

The girls stopped hugging and looked at the people who were staring at them, probably wondering the hell was going on, and how did they know each other, except the other sisters. "Oh, sorry," Kagura began, "You probably want to know why and how do we know each other and why are we jumping up and down with glee." Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"Kagura is my younger cousin. My dad and her mother were siblings. We are element sorceresses, earth, wind, fire, and water, and all element spell casters are related." Essence explained. "Ooooh," everyone else awed in understandment. The girls went back to their boyfriends and the sleepover started.

Kagome ordered homemade pizza from her kitchen and everyone else brought candy, sodas, and other various snacks, that are bad for the digestive system if eaten too much of, to the house, but the pizza Itari was making wasn't ready, so everyone snack lightly on candy.

InuYasha took out a pack of M&Ms (A/N: Don't own, even thought I like the peanut kind the best.) while watching Harry Potter, and the Prisoner of Azkaban. (A/N: J.K. Rowling owns the entire plot and name, while I own the DVD and an 'I love Draco' t-shirt. The world is a mean, cold place. (sighs sadly) Back to the story.) Kagome snatched her head from the screen to eye the bag hungrily.

As the movie went on, he kept pulling bags of M&Ms out of no where and eating them. When the movie ended, Kagome asked him, "What's that candy you got, Dickweed?" "Another American candy. You don't know about M&Ms?" he asked incredulously. "It's only certain candies that I've heard about, that not being one of those candies." She defended. "Got any more, Inu?" Sesshoumaru asked.

InuYasha pulled out a crate. "Tons." He replied. Everyone took a bag. "Mmm, filled with chocolaty goodness." Kanna said sarcastically. "Yeah, these are good." Hiten agreed, popping more into his mouth.

"I got some more, if you want some." He said, pulling out three more crates. Everyone attacked the crates, leaving 5 bags and a couple of crumbs.

"Where did you get the money to get all of this?" Sango asked, going on her 3rd bag. "I save a couple o' hundred bucks." He replied, gorging on other candies as well as M&Ms.

"What other candies do we have?" Kagome asked, wolfing down her 7th bag. "We, the Kanmakaru sisters," they began doing their pose, "brought pocky, Snickers, and Nerds!", and they presented, and in the background you could see their boyfriends holding bags of candy, mock posing Charlie's Angels style.

Essence's eye started twitching. "D-did you s-s-say, p-p-po-pocky?" she stammered, shaking slightly. Kagura muttered, "Oh, shit."

"POCKY!" she squealed, running towards the bag. She grabbed the bag and ran out, laughing in a maniac tone, "I have you now, pocky! Ha ha ha haaah!" Everyone looked at the door she just ran out of.

"Your cousin's crazy," Shippo told Kanna. "Hey, that's my girlfriend your talking about," Sesshoumaru growled. "It's true. She is crazy; crazy about pocky. " Kanna said, shaking her head in mock disappointment, "We should've never brought that pocky here. She is obsessed with it."

After a while, he stood up and sighed, "Let me go get the Crazy Pocky Lover then."

Miroku, out of no where, started to gag. "Ha ha! Miroku, you're so funny doing those faces." Sango laughed, pointing at the dying boy. Everybody turned and laughed at him while he was trying to reach for them. However, Kanna, who did not laugh, noticed that he was turning purple like his purple pajama over-alls, then he started turning blue.

"He choking!" She yelled stoically. Everyone stopped laughing. "Miroku?" Sango asked, then shrieked, "Oh, my Buddha!" InuYasha quickly ran behind him, picked him up and started doing the Hemlick (A/N: sp?) Maneuver.

After the 3rd pump, the M&M shot out his mouth and he crumbled to the floor, gasping for breath. Sango crawled over to him. "I'm sorry, babe. I thought you were playing with me." She said, hugging him. "(cough) It's (cough) okay (cough)." He coughed, "But (cough) because you have hurt my feelings with your uncaring laughter, you have to kiss me." She shrugged and kissed him.

When they broke apart, he said happily, "Then you have to let me take you into a room, chain you to wall, and have mind-blowing sex until I say stop." And he groped her. Sango punched him. "In your perverted dreams, babe." She huffed. "You don't know how many times," he muttered, rubbing his arm.

Sesshoumaru walked in the room again with a twitching Essence his arms eating pocky. He sat her down and sat beside her, trying to make her stop shaking. Once he did that, he said something he shouldn't have.

"Now, now, Essence. Why don't we share the pocky with the rest of the kids?" Regina and Syria slapped their foreheads and slid their hands down their faces. Kanna ignored the question and went on playing a game with Shippo. Kagura muttered to InuYasha, Sango, and Miroku, "He's crazy. Asking Essence Konawa to share pocky?! He wants a death wish."

Essence turned her head slowly towards Sesshoumaru. The look on her face could have made buff tattooed men cry and run home to their mothers. "Share the p-p-p-pocky?!" she asked incredulously, "You want ME to share MY POCKY?!"

"Never mind," he squealed, scooting away from her in fear. Essence is scary.

She smiled warmly and so believably innocent. She said, "Did anyone want any pocky?"

"No, no, no. You keep it." They shrieked in unison. "Oh, okay." She shrugged and went back to eating her pocky. "Okay, everybody dig in!" Kagome yelled, carrying the 6 boxes of pizza in the room.

Sesshoumaru ate only one slice, then took out a pack of the 29 packs of M&Ms he grabbed from the crate and started eating rapidly. Then mumbled, "Fuck it." And started eating a whole pack at a time, which meant, he dumped a whole pack in his mouth, chewed and swallowed, then repeated the whole process. InuYasha grabbed one slice too, then he grabbed Nerds and started dumping packs after packs into his mouth. He saw what his brother was doing and copied it, but since the Nerds packs were 3 times smaller than an M&Ms pack, he ate 3 packs at a time. The sisters' boyfriends, took 2 slices and 3 bites per every Snicker. And there had to be about 30 Snickers in all. Miroku took 2 slices of pizza and drank can of soda every two slices at a time, a pack of pocky he stole from Essence, undetected, AND 10 packs of M&Ms. Kagome, Sango and the Kanmakaru sisters grabbed anything they could and gorged on it, which was a lot, because they grabbed all the rest of the boxes of pizza and of course, didn't go near Essence's precious pocky. Essence took one slice, then stayed secluded with her pocky, eating 5 sticks in 4 bites at a time. And there were 2 boxes full of pocky.

30 minutes later, everybody was as sugar-hyped as can be. Hiten left briefly to visit the bathroom and Shippo went out to no one knows where. "You guys, look at that pillow! It looks like Miroku's head!" Kagome said hyperly. Everyone started examining it. "Wow, it does!" the sisters squeaked. "That's my head!" Miroku laughed hyperly.

"Hail Miroku's head!" laughed everyone, bowing their heads, except Sesshoumaru, who can handle his candy hyper-ness unnaturally well, and Hiten, who went to go play videos games on other one of Kagome's 9 ETC TVs.

Shippo came staggering back into the room, with a large different colored thing staggering after him. Kanna smelled sake on him. "Are you drunk?!" she nearly squeaked. He hiccupped in agreement. "Oh, my dear frickin' Kami, what is that?!" Sango and Kagura yelled, pointing to the white, brown and black furry blob next to him. InuYasha freaked and ran behind Kagome.

She knitted her eyebrows in deep concentration. After a minute, she shrieked, "BUYO!" making everyone, including Hiten and Sesshoumaru jump 6 feet. She walked/ran/skipped to her pet. "Kagome, you have a furry blob for a pet?" InuYasha asked, pretending he wasn't scared at all. "No! This is my cat." She replied, fidgeting from the increasing amount of sugar she's eaten in the past 40 minutes to an hour.

"That thing is your cat? It's huge!" Kanna said, hyped from the sugar increase. "He's robust." She corrected, earning a snort from her and Sango. Kagome smelled on her cat, warm sake! "Did you give my cat warm sake?" she asked the red-headed guy. "Sorry. He was clawing at me and he asked me for some," he slurred drunkenly. Kagome didn't pay attention to him; she was too busy trying to find something.

"What are you looking for Kagome?" Miroku asked, sniffing pencil erasers after rubbing them continuously for a period of time. "Does anyone have a lighter?" she asked. Everyone gave her a look, except Hiten. "Why?" Essence chirped, rejoining the group after devouring all of the pocky she had.

"I want to set Buyo on fire." She said simply. Everyone stopped doing whatever they were doing and looked at her like she was an ass made of gold.

Regina and Sango gasped in anger. Cat-lovers obviously, and Regina's a cousin of felines.

"Oh, well, here you go." Essence said, pulling out a silver lighter with an anime character engraved on it. Sesshoumaru looked at her, too. "You smoke?" he asked casually. She shook her head defensively. "No, Sesshoumaru, I like fire." she answered, then added, "Despite my elemental power, of course." He sighed, and sat back, thinking about his special girlfriend. She hit him and defended, "I'm not special. I just have unusual hobbies for someone like myself." "But I didn't say anything." He defended back, rubbing the sore spot. "You were thinking it." She shot. "Well, I can't argue with that." He joked.

She hit him again. He faked a sniffed and pretended to tear. "You abuser!" he faked. She rolled her eyes and kissed him. When they parted, she asked almost sensual, "I'm not an abuser anymore, am I?" He shook his head inaudibly, looking like a 5 year old and proceeded making out.

Meanwhile, Kagome was trying to somehow get her cat to implode. "You gotta pour something flammable on him or make him swallow the fire somehow." InuYasha informed to her. She grabbed the sake bottle from Shippo, who protested, but soon recovered when Kanna slipped an Altoid into his mouth and started to make out with him, and drank most of it, forgetting that she had no tolerance of alcohol what-so-ever, then poured the rest on the cat. Sango and Regina were clawing at her, but were held back by their boyfriends, who obviously wanted to see a cat die from being lit on fire.

"Stand back everyone!" She announced, obviously drunk, lighting the lighter. (A/N: What else would you do with it? lol) "Noo!" the girls, desperate to kill Kagome, shrieked. She lit the cat, and what a magnificent sight was that! (A/N: He he, that rhymes.)

The fat fiery cat moaned in agony. "Kyaaa!" Miroku and Hiten yelped, holding their nipples; Sango and Regina twisted them, hard. The cat looked like a flash of fur on fire, for it was running like a madman. Essence fainted from the horrid smell it sent off. InuYasha covered his nose. Kanna shrugged and started talking casually with Shippo. Sesshoumaru was fanning the smell away from Essence's nose, holding his nose with his other hand. The other three guys gazed in awe, Hiten and Miroku still rubbing their nipples.

Sango and Regina dived for the cat, trying to take out the fire. "Throw him out the window! Hell land on his legs and the air will take out the fire!" Sango suggested. Regina nodded and threw out of the third story window. Everyone ran to the window to see Buyo land on his back, dead.

Then he exploded, sending body parts everywhere. Sango and Regina screamed in horror, then fainted. The boys cheered, except for Miroku, who pulled out a 50 and handed it to Sesshoumaru and Hiten. InuYasha pulled a bottle of Febreeze (A/N: Don't own.) out of no where and sprayed the whole room.

Essence regained consciousness and so did Sango and Regina. "I never really liked cats." Kagome slurred drunkenly, then ran to the bathroom. "I'm only forgiving her because she got drunk." Sango said angrily. "I can't believe she did that." Regina said, surprised.

Kagome walked back in and was nearly smothered by the cat-lovers. "Help… me… InuYasha…" she breathed, being squashed by two bodies. He helped her out of the dog pile. He checked the time. 1:35 am.

"That was so kick ass, Kagome.' He said to her. She didn't hear him though; she fell asleep. So did Sango and Regina.

InuYasha looked at the others. "How could you be angry enough to kill, then fall asleep the next thing?" he asked the remaining people who were awake, which was Sesshoumaru, Hiten and Miroku. They shrugged, and went back to whatever they were doing.

An hour later, they all fell asleep.

**_7:00am, Kagome's House_**

"Ooooh, my stomach!" Sango groaned. "What did I eat last night?" The memories hit her like a tsunami.

"There are three bathrooms on the second floor." Kagome said tiredly, rubbing her head in circular motions. "Essence, Hiten, Syria and Kagura are using the ones on this floor and Sesshoumaru, InuYasha and Shippo's on the first floor."

She nodded and ran out of the room. "No! No! The spiders are going to get me!" Miroku squealed in his sleep. Kagome shook her head, instantly regretting it.

One by one, the awoken people came back feeling much better after up-chucking what they had last night. "I'm never going to eat candy like that again." InuYasha vowed. "Me too." Essence said. "Count us in." the sisters', who were awake, agreed.

Miroku and the other sisters soon woke up and ran to the bathrooms. They came back soon enough.

Everyone did nothing. An hour later, they felt much better, and three people walked in the room with breakfast: Waffles with syrup, sausage, and eggs. Every body digged in hungrily, and left nothing even a mouse could nibble on.

"Wow, after yesterday, I thought I couldn't eat another thing of food for a good week!" InuYasha said. "I guess I proved myself wrong."

"Hey, I feel like playing a game!" Essence said to no one in particular. "Kagome, do you have 'Dance Dance Revolution Extreme'?" (A/N: I own a copy of this on PS2! Got it for X-Mas So cool!) Everyone perked up at the mention of the game.

"Hell yeah. Let me set it up." She said. "Essence would you like to play me, first?" Sesshoumaru asked. "It's Kagome's game, so she would go first-" "No, you're first. You mentioned the game first. We wouldn't be playing it now if you didn't say anything." She interrupted, placing the PS2 on the floor. "It's ready."

Sango, Miroku, and InuYasha smiled; Sesshoumaru is the Champ at this game. "You can pick the song." She said sweetly. He picked the fastest song and the hardest level. She picked the hardest level, too, but no one noticed, which was good, because she wanted it that way. Everyone stood either on the side or behind them as the song started. Sesshoumaru noticed that they were on the same level. "Don't hurt yourself." He said.

"I won't." she shot back. The arrows came and both of them hit every single one. Everybody's eyes, except Kagura, who knew her cousin could play very well, widened a couple of inches.

It's weird that a couple can play DDR X-treme excellent together without breaking a sweat. You don't see that very often.

The song ended and the scores came up. Both had triple As. "Whoa," was all the others could say.

"Since the grades are the same, we'll go by the points to see who is the best DDR player here." Sesshoumaru said. They looked at the scores. Essence was 356 points ahead of him.

"Re-match!" he called, starting the game again. After 3 times, he finally beat her, and she wasn't even exhausted. "Hey, we should go to these tournaments, sometime." She decided. He agreed and they sat on a couch, watching the others play.

At noon, the Kanmakaru sisters' and boyfriends left. Sesshoumaru and Essence followed them an hour later.

"That was the best coed sleepover I've ever been to." Sango declared. "Hey, let's go to the mall pick out InuYasha's birthday present." Miroku said aloud. Kagome sat up. "Oh, yeah it's next Friday, March 30, two weeks before Sadie Hawkins." She 'ohed'. (A/N: I don't know when Sadie Hawkins is so I made it in April.) "InuYasha, you have to skateboard at the park, while we get your presents."

"Damnit!"

?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&

Next chapter on We Met in Home Ec: The Breakup Plan and a San/Mir moment.

Me: (walks back in house) We won the competition!

Sesshy: Time to celebrate! (starts making out with Essence)

Inu: Damn, they ruined my happy time.

Me: (throws shoe at InuYasha's head)

Inu: Ow, damn you, author-girl!

Kag: (sighs) It seems we have to thank the reviewers this time Inu.

Inu: Yeah, I know.

Kag: HazelEyed Freak's story is getting more reviewers, so it gets hard to individually thank each person, so the first ten reviewers will be personally thanked. Sorry.

Inu: Okay, thanks to: **Kagome1992, Darkness-Kitsune, lyn**(who I like because all this person says is write more, which is cool)**, ladyhawk89**(for speaking Spanish)**, rb8, Kagome M.K, Misery **(who needs to sign in next time!)**, latin-hanyou, The Spiked Dragon**(who I thank for telling me what ROTFLMAO meant…thanks)**, A.M, NalaratheRed **(who threatened me with an old testament style punishment which was funny)**, sesshys-punk-girl, Gothika-who-luvs-Inuyasha, Rain Child, Cheeza-13**(who likes Twinkies as much as I do)**, BlueDevil592**(who likes fuzzy people who are also purple)**, anime-lover-forever2007, pinkpunksarah, Gothic Kag, lady-inuyasha14 **(who will get the wish of SanMir moments)**, Gabby, Miko Kagome Archer**(for updating on all the chapters even though she didn't have to because she could've done it once on the 6th)**, and alejandra.**

Inu and Kag: Until next time…(nudges Sesshoumaru in ribs)

Sesshy: (breaks kiss) Ow, stupid hanyou and his girlfriend.

Sesshy and Me: Ja ne!


	9. Breakup Plan & Memories of the Dentist

Dear Buddha, I'm SO SUPER OOBER SORRY it's taken SOOO LONG to UPDATE! First, my deadline was Feb. 14th, but my mom had the computer de-fragged by my older bro and he wouldn't let us get on, then one of my middle school friends died the next day and I was super depressed for 3 days, THEN my due date on a project was a week after that, THEN, damnit, I got sick and couldn't step near anything, I had to put up a new story, tell my Harry Potter reviewers that I couldn't finish that story until I finished this one, then there were times were I didn't have the time, willpower, or I just didn't feel like typing it, and FINALLY, I got a new computer so I don't have to worry about my mother reading my dirty-minded stories. I've been booked for WEEKS.

Inu: (completely bored) I don't feel like saying the disclaimer right now.

Kag: (super bored) Me either.

Me: (utterly bored) Not me.

Sesshy: (completely and utterly super bored) Nor do I.

Me: I know! Let's get Miroku to do it!

Everyone else: Okay. Good idea.

Me: Okay. Forces of Fiction Physics! Send forth Miroku to do the disclaimer!

'Roku: (pops out of no where) What the- ! Hey, where am I?

Inu: Author and Character disclaimer, Miroku.

'Roku: Oh. Hey, Kagome and Sesshy.

Kag and Sesshy: What up, 'Roku.

'Roku: (looks at Me) Dear woman, what is your name?

Me: HazelEyed Freak, the author. (Miroku kisses hand)

Roku: Such a beautiful name. Will you come with me to do various activities which I can not say in front of the others because I'm a dirty-minded man of Buddha?

Sesshy: (pulls Me away) Back off, pervert! She's mine!

'Roku: Damn. Why did you call me here, then?

Everybody else: Do the disclaimer please.

'Roku: HazelEyed Freak doesn't own InuYasha and Company, except for Sesshoumaru! (laughs) She got you on a leash, man! (makes various whip-like sounds)

(Sesshoumaru lunges at Miroku)

Me: Enjoy this chapter with two limes, while Sesshoumaru cuts off Miroku's ability to breathe. Hey, Fluffy let him go!

Sesshy: (drops him) You're lucky.

?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&

_**We Met in Home Ec**_

_Chapter 8: Break-up Plan and Memories of the Dentist_

?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&

**_Lunch, Where the Food Fights are Famous_**

It is raining cats and dogs outside, so the school population was seated in the auditorium.

"In honor of your one month anniversary, I, Miroku Houshi, will throw a party at my house on InuYasha's birthday." Miroku announced. "Aww, Miroku, you love me that much?" InuYasha asked, stroking his hand mock lovingly.

"Yeeh, back off! If you were a girl, I would!" he shrieked, moving over to Sango and wiped his hand on her, getting a punch in the arm. (A/N: That was a gay joke my muses do to me. Yeah, I know. They're special.)

"And all the Freaks are invited." he added, rubbing his shoulder. "Awesome!" the others exclaimed.

"Let me tell them." he said. InuYasha covered his ears, just in case.

Miroku disappeared into the back of the stage. He didn't get caught because all of the teachers were in the faculty room, minding their own business.

He grabbed a microphone and turned it on, then stood on the stage and shouted to the Freaks area, "DID YOU FELLOW FREAKS HEAR ME? THIS COMING FRIDAY IS THE GODFATHER DICKWEED OF THE FANTASTIC FOUR'S BIRTHDAY!"

The population shouted, "AWESOME! GODFATHER DICKWEED IS OUR MAN!"

Miroku and InuYasha are called the Godfathers after news got out that they kicked Naraku's ass, even though Sango and Miroku only laughed while InuYasha and Kagome did. Kagome and Sango were offered to be called the Godmothers, but it sounded silly; they stuck with their regular names.

Miroku smirked and shouted, "THAT MEANS HE HAS TO HAVE A BIRTHDAY PARTY! ALL OF YOU ARE INVITED TO MY HOUSE FOR LIVE ENTERTAINMENT (no pun intended) FROM LIVE BANDS AND A HUGE ASS BIRTHDAY CAKE!"

Like a crowd of cheering fans, the whole Freak population burst with shouts of 'Hell yeah!' full of anticipation and excitement. Too bad it is four days away. Preps 'hmmphed' and snorted, 'That party's gonna be lame.'

"ARE YOU COMIN'!" he screamed. "FUCK YEAH!" they yelled back. "See ya there!"

**_After School, As if Anyone Cares About a Monday Afternoon_**

"Hey, do you wanna go to the mall?" Kagome asked Sango and Miroku, who were getting into his car. She and InuYasha were hopping into his car. Her car engine imploded; his car just got out of the shop.

"No, we're going somewhere today, _alone_." Miroku said, exaggerating the 'alone'.

"Fine, then. We'll go without you. It's not like we wanted you to go with us anyways." InuYasha scowled.

"Hey, Inu, can I drive?" Kagome asked. "No." he scoffed. "Pul-lease?" she pleaded, pouting her glossy lips and putting on the best pleading face he has ever seen. "Okay, okay. You can drive." he said getting aroused from the vibe she brought off.

"I don't even have to get out of the car! See?" she said, going over the shift bar, and sliding over his lap, earning a low growl of pleasure. "Sorry, didn't mean to hurt ya." She apologized sheepishly, not noticing that he was trying to hide 'the demon' that was lifting uncomfortably in his shorts. 'Think about something awful; something that'll completely turn you off.' He thought to himself.

He thought of Naraku and Kouga, wearing tight ass-less leather pants, chained to a wall and whipped by Kikyou, who was wearing see through lingerie and nipple covers on her breasts. He shuddered violently; the bulge in his pants went down quicker than Green Day concert tickets sold out in the first hour. 'That was just plain scary.'

Kagome drove off at 60 mph, making InuYasha hold on to the seat. "Kagome, what did I'll tell you about not going over 60 unless we're on the highway!" he screeched, holding on to the seats.

"What; are you scared of the need for speed? And, we are on the highway." she asked, slowing down to 59.

"I'm only scared of YOUR need for speed; the one that requires only one wheel! And I don't care!" he shot back.

"Okay, I'm sorry." she said untruthfully, but holding on the most believable face in the world. However, InuYasha didn't buy it. "You could at least be truthful," he said, "I smell the lie all over you."

"Okay, I'm sorry," she said, this time not lying, and she reach over and caressed his ears, without looking at the road. He leaned into her hand, purring deeply. She started laughing.

"What?" he asked.

"You're purring. I didn't know you were part cat demon," she snickered.

"That's not purring! It's growling lightly," he corrected matter-of-factly, then glanced at the road.

"KAGOME! Watch the fuckin' road!" Kagome looked; they were driving on the wrong side of the road.

She sniffed and barely dodged a car. "Yeah, I laugh in the face of danger!" she squealed out of the window, moving the car on the right side of the road.

Angry people in their angry cars beeped angrily as she cut through them to get off the highway. Her chest heaved excitedly as she turned into the mall drive. InuYasha noticed this action, completely forgot his anger towards his car and her reckless driving, and got a little 'happy' (A/N: NOT GAY!).

"I wanna kiss," he said out of the blue. There was only one thing going through his mind at the moment: Hot and wet sexual intercourse! (A/N: Me: It's the only thing guys think of. Everyone else: True.)

"When I stop the car," she answered. "I wanna kiss now," he said, highly agitated. "Do you want me to drive on the wrong side off the road again?" she asked, positioning her hands to turn the wheel. "No! I'll wait! Jeez!" he defensively.

She turned into a parking space and shut off the car. "Now, you can have a kiss-"She wasn't able to finish, because InuYasha pulled her over and kissed her hungrily. She responded to his kiss by opening her mouth and she scooted closer. The only thing that separated the two was the automatic shift.

He sent feverish kisses down her neck and slowly nibbled on her neck and earlobe. She made a funny noise and he smirked; he has found the 'sensitive spot' to Kagome Higurashi. He did it again, only this time he licked her neck. She shivered. Their aroused scents were driving him mad; he had to have her.

He pulled her over the automatic shift so their bodies were molded completely. Her hands were pulling off his punk vest she had got him and rubbed and gnawed his back through his favorite t-shirt. He pulled off her jacket that had 'Duh' written all over it and pulled her closer. She groaned uncomfortably into his mouth. "Back seat! Back seat! The shift is fusing with my ass!" she growled into his mouth.

InuYasha chuckled and broke the kiss, and then he threw her over the front seat into the back. "You know, I didn't mean throw me in the back," she said dully. He laughed, "You deserved it after putting me through Kagome's Driving of Hell. I swear you were taught how to drive by Lucifer himself." He slowly hopped over the seat and on top of his girlfriend.

He took a long stare at her. After a minute, she grew a little red. 'I'm blushing now, great.' "Why are you starring at me with your glowing eyes glowing like that," she asked exasperatedly. "You're just so damn beautiful; I'm so lucky to have you," he whispered softly.

"Oh, thank you." she answered apologetically. He leaned in and kissed her again, lying completely on top. However, he held himself up so he wouldn't crush her.

InuYasha reached under her tight shirt and cupped her left breast over her bra. "Hey, hey, hey! What's with the breast holding! And the squeezing of the boobs?" she asked, pulling her tight shirt back down.

"Don't you know the rules of couples? After the first month the guys get total boob access." he explained, smirking devilishly, placing his hand back where he thought it belonged.

'I can't believe I'm going to lose my virginity in a car.' She thought, but smiled on his mouth, 'But it's with the one I love. It's going to be with the one I knew would be the one, so I don't mind if it is in his car. Not to mention the seats are the softest cushions my ass has ever felt.'

He felt the smile on his lips and broke it apart. "What are you thinking about, Kagome?" he asked, tracing her body with his light touches.

"The first time I met you. I thought you were the sexiest, most handsome demon, and I so wanted you to go out with me." she admitted, twirling his hair with her fingers. InuYasha went a little wide eyed. "Me too!" he said excitedly. "That is so cool; we think the same!"

"Then I would have the I.Q. of 13." she muttered, but he didn't pay attention. He was playing with her naval. "It's funny how you're easily amused."

He leaned in and started to make out with her…again. She helped him out of his shirt and he helped her out of her jeans. "Kagome. Why do you have on shorts and jeans?" he asked. "Makes me look thicker." She said simply. She rubbed his well toned muscles as he made his way down to her chest with his mouth.

He tried to lift her tight black t-shirt, but it was just too tight. "How (struggle) the hell (struggle) did you get this on this morning!" he grunted trying to lift it." "It took, ouch, me 30 minutes, ouch damnit, to get it on." She hissed. Finally getting tired of his stalling, InuYasha pulled the shirt back down, and then slowly traced a claw down the middle. The shirt came off.

InuYasha sniffed proudly. Kagome scowled deeply at him. "This shirt was custom made." "For a Barbie doll maybe." he muttered, taking off her shorts. "Kagome!" he gasped, "You naughty girl; you have red underwear?"

"Yeah, so?"

He pulled off his shorts. It was her turn to gasp. "InuYasha! You have a thong on!" "Only for you." He muttered, kissing down towards the lower region. "Oooooohhh!" she mewed in pleasure when he kissed her 'down there'. 'He he, I can have fun doing this.' he thought, tracing a finger to her innocent spot.

"My turn." Kagome said aloud, turning on him. She ripped off his thong, exposing his (cough cough) manly manliness. He tensed; where has this side of Kagome been all of his teenage life?

(A/N: I'm not going into graphics. Someone will report abuse and my best reviewed story will be taken off. Sorry. Besides, there'll be lemons in the future.)

InuYasha panted deeply after the most enjoyable climax he has ever experienced ended. Kagome cleaned her hands with antibacterial liquid and threw the towel (for accidents if you know what I mean) out of the car. InuYasha put on his pants. Kagome did the same, except her shirt was ruined, so she took his. "That was the best sexual experience I have ever been through."

Outside the car, people were starring at the car that was moving violently. Mothers took their children away from the scene. Guys passing by were thinking 'Way to go'. Girls passing by were thinking 'The back seat. So original'.

"Kagome stop shaking. People'll think we're really going at it." InuYasha said. Kagome stopped and laughed, "Oh, sorry."

Just as they were about to get out of the car, a knock came to the window making them scream. Yes, the both of them screamed shitless.

The car door open, which made them scream louder. 'Why didn't I lock the car?' InuYasha thought.

'Because you were 'busy' at the moment, if you know what I mean. (wiggles eyebrows)' his devil side snickered.

'You did.' his angel side agreed.

'Shut up, you two.' He said to them.

"Hello lovely couple! How are you-"Miroku stopped when he smelled 'that' smell. Sango, who came up beside him smelled it too. "Oh, no. You two went at it already!" she groaned.

"No."

"Yes you did."

"No, we didn't."

"Yes, you did!"

"NO!" they shouted.

Sango pulled Kagome out of the car. It wasn't raining any more, but it was heavily clouded. "Did you?" she asked. "No," she sighed exasperatedly, "but, we did do something other than losing our virginities."

"Tell me." Kagome whispered in her ear what they did. The look on Sango face was priceless. "And I thought you were good." Sango said, shaking her head in fake disappointment.

Kagome nudged her playfully, "Don't tell me you have done anything with Miroku, because there was that one time where I caught you in the janitor's closet at school a few day after I got there."

"Yeah, we have done things you wouldn't imagine." she explained, "We had to keep on an act so InuYasha wouldn't find out." And so began the story…

_**Tokyo High…Freshmen Year **_

"InuYasha!" a boy of fifteen yelled, running up towards him. A fourteen year old InuYasha turned around and smirked. "Hey, man." he greeted, doing a special hand shake with him.

"How's Harry-Nuts?" Miroku asked, walking towards the Freaks side of the school with him.

"Since he's seventeen and has shown them that he can take care of us, they said he's old and mature enough, so we can get that 2 bedroom house on Sakura Road now; we can live over there without having to worry about nannies and shit. He works at dad's company now."

"That's awesome! I can finally go over your house!" Miroku exclaimed.

Out of no where, another boy pushed through them. "Hey, watch it prep with the bad hair!" InuYasha snapped.

"Damn, poor hybrid bastard, you need to watch it or I'll sue you for assault!" sneered a 14 year old freshman with wavy tangled hair and violet menacing eyes.

InuYasha growled; he loathes people who talk about his half-demon being a horrible thing. "With the money my parents got, you won't be able to have a chance, dick! And hey, Naraku, you need to watch your mouth. Remember, you're a hybrid bastard, too." Miroku yelled.

InuYasha punched him. "Ow, sorry; I was trying to help!" he snapped at him, rubbing the sore spot. Suddenly, two large buckets of water were vacated on their heads.

Naraku sniffed proudly and walked away, joining his preppy friends, who were laughing at InuYasha and Miroku. "And again, we were Washed by him." Miroku sighed, soaked from head to toe. "Yeah." InuYasha agreed, throwing the bucket off of his head. "One day, I'm gonna torture him. I'll comb out his horrible, deranged, tangled hair."

Miroku laughed.

"Hey you guys!" someone called from behind him. Miroku eyes widened in a chibi-ish way. 'It's Sango! Dear Almighty; I never knew how busty she was!' he swayed in his mind.

A fourteen year old Sango ran up to them, completely change from last year. Her hair grew longer and she now sported a ponytail. Her chest poked out fully; she 'popped out' during summer actually, but they didn't notice; she taped them down so she could still be 'one of them' (A/N: I got that idea from a movie called Now and Then. It's true.). She is more fit than last year; she was just a little chubby, emphasis on a LITTLE. She wore little magenta eye color that made her grey eyes look magenta. And she still had her braces, but she still was beautiful, in fact, she looked good in braces; only a few people actually look good in braces.

"Move, you two!" she snapped, ready to do an attack. 'Her voice deepened a bit.' He thought scooting to right while Inu scooted to the left. Sango ran past them, jumped, posing her leg for a kick, and kicked the flying fuck out of Naraku. "Hey, you can't do that!" a going-to-be-soon cheerleader shrieked. Sango sent her a glare so icy, she froze. "That asshole humiliated my friends. If you want some, bring it!" she snarled. The girl jumped back, knocking down some of the others.

"Sango, watch out!" InuYasha and Miroku yelled as Naraku picked himself up, running towards her. Just then, a kick tossed Sango over towards them. They charged Naraku with their heads and head butted him, throwing him into a tree. "Didn't any tell your stupid ass not to hit girls!" InuYasha snarled, ready to go at it. "You dick! Don't ever hurt Sango again!" Miroku sneered, helping her up. 'Miroku.' She thought with thankfulness. 'He always cares. Wait! Why am I thinking like this about him!' She grew red when he secured his arm around her waist; he had to support her because she had sprained something.

They walked into their own turf and helped Sango sit down. "It's sprained." he said, checking her ankle thoroughly. "You'll be fine."

"Yeah," she said, touching the scrape on her palm. She hissed. "Goddamn that Naraku! He thinks he's better because he has serious money. His family didn't even earn that money. Stupid dummy. Just because he's rich doesn't mean he has to be a dick." InuYasha said. "If I had a wish, it would be to torture him. I would skin him alive and squirt lemons all over him. I'm not stopping there, oh no! Then I would cut off his lips and feed them to cats, and neuter him with a blade! Ha ha ha haah!"

Miroku and Sango moved down the bench a little. "InuYasha has gone off the deep end." he whispered.

Sesshoumaru and his friends walked up to them. "Another fight?" he asked him. "What was I supposed to do? Let him hit Sango without getting away with a scratch!" Sesshoumaru's eyes widened a bit. "He hit her?" he asked incredulously, eyebrows perked up in surprise. "Yeah, but he hits like a girl." she said.

"Hey, Fluffy's little bro, that was some awesome head butting you and Miroku did." laughed Vicious, Sesshoumaru's friend. "I appreciate that you've noticed me and Miroku's talents Vi." he thanked nobly.

"Hey," Sango protested, "You didn't see that flying kick I did! Damn you men, always ignoring women!" The guys laughed at her. "You're a crazy bitch, Sango, kicking the little rich dipshit," laughed Legato, the tall golden-eyed, blue haired, freak friend of Sesshoumaru. Her foot fused with his shin.

"Oww!" he yelped. She snarled, "I may be a bitch, but I'm not crazy, Legato!" While Legato was hopping around, Vicious thought of an idea. "Hey, you three would be good with some nicknames."

He pulled white hair out of his face. The stoner suddenly exclaimed, "Hey, InuYasha! You're name will be Dickweed!" Sesshoumaru let the name roll of his lips. "Not bad." he agreed.

Legato stopped hopping around enough to catch the conversation. "I like it." he said, glaring Sango. She lifted the finger. "Sango, you could be CrazyBitch." he smirked. Soon, Dickweed and Miroku had to hold her back, despite her sprained ankle.

"You know, that's not bad at all." Sesshoumaru said. Sango muttered, "Traitor."

"Miroku, you're kinda hard. What's your favorite hobby?" "Women." "All right, you're El Grabayourasso." Vicious stated. "It's too long." Jaken, the short toad demon friend of Sesshoumaru's, complained. "Then we'll just call him by his name; no biggie." Vicious shrugged.

_**End of Flashback**_

"And, that, my dear Kagome, is how we got our nicknames." Sango finished, quite pleased with herself. Kagome's face went down a little. "Sango, you're supposed to tell me when the first time you and Miroku started going out." She said dully.

"Oh." She said, remembering. If Kagome could fall anime-style, she would have. "Okay, okay, it started like this…" They all walked into the mall. InuYasha ran to the nearest un-prepped store to buy a new shirt, Miroku following him.

_**Flashback for the Second Time Because Sango can't Remember what She's Supposed to be Telling Kagome**_

It was junior year for Dickweed, Miroku and Sango. InuYasha got sick with the flu, so he wasn't at school that day.

"Oh, Sangoooo," swooned Miroku. 'This is the day.' He thought, 'I'm going to tell her my undying love for her.' "What?" she asked. "Come with me, I gotta show you something." He said, walking towards the large oak that stood on the other side of the Freaks' territory, the side where the Preps didn't stay, far away from civilization.

"What is it Miroku? Another plead of undying love?" she asked dully.

He frowned. 'Damnit, she's good. Time for Plan B.' "Yuh, no! It's something better." 'Please, dear Buddha, don't let her kill me.'

Without another second to waste, he grabbed her quickly and gently gave her her very first kiss. At first she raised her hand as if about to slap him, but it fell on its own free will. 'Why didn't I slap him? Egads! I've fallen for him! Miroku 'Touchy Pervert' Akira Houshi! (Akira is his nickname) I shouldn't! I couldn't! I definitely WOULDN'T! I- Oh, what the hell! He's a great kisser.'

She let her arms circle around his neck, and his hands left her waist to feel her ass. He flinched to see if she would hit him, but instead her hands went to his, squeezing roughly.

'WELL?' he thought, shocked and surprised altogether, 'If you absolutely insist, Sango.'

He reached inside her shirt and played with her bra strap. "Miroku…" she moaned. 'A point for 'Roku! Oh yeah!' he thought happily. "Open your mouth, stupid." she said against his mouth. 'Oh.' He obeyed.

He grabbed her chest and she bit his bottom lip. "Sango, that hurts," he whispered against her lips, cupping her right breast. She arched into him. "It'll hurt more if you keep doing that," she argued back, pushing him more into her. He backed her into the tree and raised her so her legs rested on his waist. "Thank you for wearing a skirt today, or else I couldn't get you in this position." he said when they broke the kiss.

She giggled, "You're welcome." "Sango, I'm much surprised. You've never giggled before." he stated. "I can be a girl sometimes, too, you know." "Yeah, but I love you the way you are, shouting and all." They kissed again, but more deeply.

"So, this means that we're going out, right." He asked. "Of course not." She said fake seriously. He stopped, instantly saddened. "Oh."

She climbed down off of him. "Miroku, you dumbass! Of course, we're going out! Why would I not, after grabbing your very round and delicious ass?" she snapped. His heart started beating again.

"My dear Sango," he said, grabbing her hand and kneeling, "You can grab my delicious ass all you want to from now on." She smiled and jumped on him when he stood, kissing his neck. Miroku lay there on the grass, getting happier by the minute.

When she hit a sensitive spot, he nearly mewed. She smirked evilly and nibbled there. "Aha, Sango…" he breathed, trying to get to a bathroom, "I never knew you were so kinky…"

"I'm just a horny girl trying to get a piece of ass." She joked, leaving hickies all around him.

"Come on, sweetheart, get off, I gotta get to a bathroom," he pleaded. "Never! You'll have to hold it until I'm finished." She said back kissing his chest. He groaned, "It's not that kinda using the bathroom; I have to 'let go' of my manly fluids."

She sat up instantly. "OH," she said, embarrassed, turning red, getting off of him, "Sorry." He ran to the bathroom. She could hear the echo of someone saying, OH YES, and he came back two minutes later looking very relieved.

"What would InuYasha say to us being together?" he suddenly asked. She gasped, "Oh shit, I forgot about Anti-couple guy! He'd kill us, saying that we're supposed to be JUST friends!"

"What are we gonna do?" he screamed quite girl-ish, starting to run around in circles. She caught him a slapped him. "Pull yourself together, baby," she snapped. "Oh, whoo whoo, Sango. That slap just turned on my Kinky switch." he said, pulling her closer.

"Miroku, the plan?" she said dully. He sighed, "Damn. Well, what are we gonna do?" "Pretend we have never had this moment of love." she said sternly.

"He'll never suspect. Since he's a dog demon, he'll smell the lust all over us. It'll be okay for you because you're a dirty religious pervert," he muttered, 'That's so very nice of you', but she ignored him, "but, it'll be suspicious coming from me. So, when we're out, we have to be careful around him. On the weekends, we can make up a couple of white lies now and then if we wanna go out, but not all the time or he'll be alone, and you know how much he loves us," she snickered, holding her hands in a very Mr. Burns(The Simpsons for those who know) way.

_**End Flashback for the Second Time**_

"And that, Kagome, is how we got together." She finished, but Kagome was nowhere to be found. "Kagome?" She found herself sitting at a Jambajuice (A/N: Don't own.). Kagome came back, sipping on an Orange Mango citrus smoothie.

Miroku and InuYasha were in a nearby arcade. "Hey Sango, can you repeat everything you just said? I got thirsty." she said, sipping ever so loudly. Sango fell out of her chair.

_**At InuYasha and Sesshoumaru's Pimped Out Pad…**_

"Hey, Sesshoumaru, are you thirsty?" Essence asked, standing up to go to the kitchen. "No. Thanks anyways." he said, rubbing the right side of his jaw in circular motion. She sat down beside him.

"Sesshoumaru, you haven't eaten without flinching all the time since that sleepover; we haven't even kissed for long without you turning away, running to the bathroom. What's wrong? A toothache?" she asked, concerned.

He put on the worst face ever. His eyes were large and glossy, his frown hung lower than a normal one would, and his ears rested in a downward position. He shook his head, saying yes. "Let me see." She said.

He hesitated, then slowly opened his mouth. There was the most rotten fang anyone can make rotten. "Yeh!" she yelped, scooting back. His eyes started to water. "I'm k-kidding." She lied, starring at it.

"You're lying; I can smell it; you're just starring." he accused, pointing a finger at her. She moved his finger. "I'm sorry, but it's so…" She couldn't finish her sentence because she started to stare again. She caught herself. "Sorry, it's just so damn rotten." He whimpered when she tried to touch it. And when she did, he roared. Very loudly. She closed her ears. "Sorry." he apologized, "It hurts."

"I heard," she said sarcastically, cleaning her ears. "Sesshou, how could you get you fang so rotten in one night." "_Maybe I ate more candy that night,_" he muttered, but she heard it perfectly.

"What!" she yelled. "Well, that night…That night, when everyone fell asleep, I woke up. You were sleeping next to me and Miroku that fucking pervert was next to you and Sango was on his other side. He had his hands on the both of you, so I twisted his arm and pulled you out of his reach.

"I got up a drained the anaconda and came back. I got a little hungry; I wanted a midnight snack. So, I took the remaining candy and ate it. All of it." "How many packs of candy were left?" she asked. "A couple…_dozen_."

"Sesshoumaru, you need to get that fang checked out." "But there's no demon dentists around here." He argued, afraid to step out of the door. 'That old fart moved away a long time ago.' He thought. "There's one," she said, "He use to live in Tokyo, but move to the Kyushu region, but he came back. Dr. Totosai was his name, I think."

At the sound of that name, Sesshoumaru flinched. She noticed. "What? You know him," she asked evilly, but he didn't notice her tone of voice. "Yeah," he shuddered, "He was my dentist when I was younger. Oh, the taunting memories he put me through- Wait, whatta doing?"

She was calling him. "Don't call him! No!" he shrieked, trying to take the phone from her, but she kept dodging his attempts to stop her.

"Hello, Dr, Totosai, I need to make an urgent appointment…a rotten fang…I see…Sesshoumaru Takahashi" she put her foot on his chest to stop him from taking the phone, "…I know you know him- Sesshoumaru stop clawing at the phone!…today would be fantastic!...arigato gozaimasu, Totosai-isha! Sayonara!" she thanked, hanging up. (A/N: isha means doctor, so I'm saying 'Thank you, Totosai-doctor.)

He plopped on the couch, stinking into nothingness. "It's for your own good," she said, grabbing her coat and grabbing his. "Come on, we have to be there in 30 minutes."

"You really think I'm going to leave the couch to go somewhere I don't want to go to?" he asked incredulously. "I can make you go." she warned, taking hold of her fan. "Not if can catch me, you mean girlfriend!" he yelled at her and ran up the stairs. She caught him with a chain made of water. She flicked her wrist and he was completely tied. She walked out of the door, him in tow, being dragged on the ground to the car, struggling the whole way.

"Help me! Please, somebody! She's going to take me to the dentist!" he screamed and yelled as she powered the water to tie him in the car. Just as they were leaving, InuYasha and Miroku's cars came and sat along the front of the house.

"InuYasha!" he yelled in mercy as he got out of the car. "Oh, hey Essence." InuYasha greeted, coming up to the car. "What's goin' on; why is Sesshoumaru tied with water chains?" he asked.

"Brother, lovely brother, please save me! She's going to take me to Totosai!" he screamed. "He has a rotten fang." she argued. InuYasha flinched at the name. "I thought that old fart moved." He said, shuddering. "He came ba-haa-haack! Save me-hee-hee-heeee!" he cried, "Remember the times of taunting torture! Don't let me go through it again-hee-heen!"

_**Flashback…Damn, I Sure do Have a Lot of Friggin Flashbacks in this Chapter…**_

Dr. Totosai walked out from the back room with a young tiger demon boy who was shaking vigorously, eyes wide, tanned-face now pale-faced with a greenish tint, holding his fang. The boy looked at a 6 year old Sesshoumaru with a look that said, "_Run if you want to live._"

"Daddy, do we have to go today?" young Sesshoumaru asked, completely mortified, watching a small wolf demon girl being dragged into the back room, her claws clawing at the floor and her wails growing louder by the second.

Inutaisho smiled meekly at his eldest son and said, "Don't worry, little man. Dr. Totosai is the best demon dentist in the city." 3, almost 4 year old InuYasha asked innocently, "Then why did that kid come out looking like he was gonna die, Daddy? He had this look on his face that said, 'If we don't want to die, we had better run'."

He turned to his youngest son and gave a big smile. "That's because that kid ate too much candy and know he's sick. And what's worse is that he had to get a rotten fang pulled out too. Dr. Totosai is very gentle." A screaming wail came from the back room that made the two inu brothers jump.

"Don't worry you two, you'll be fine." He reassured. Just then, the girl wolf demon came out with a tear stained face, and a fang. "Takahashi, Sesshoumaru." the nurse called. He stiffened.

"Sesshoumaru, be strong for Daddy, please? Don't be like the other kids. You can do it!" his father encouraged, "I have to stay with InuYasha until it's his turn because he's younger, so you have to be Daddy's strong little man. Go ahead."

Sesshoumaru was tearing inside because he just wanted to forget his father and Dr. Totosai and get the hell out of there, but he wanted to make his dad proud, so he slowly walked to the door.

In the chair sat poor little Sesshoumaru, shaking slightly. "Hello there sonny!" greeted Totosai. He snapped his mouth shut. "Can you open your mouth?" he asked kindly. Sesshou shook his head no. "Please? I'm not gonna hurt you, little Takahashi." He reassured.

Sesshou shook his head again. "Listen, sonny, I know your father. He's a good friend of mine. I was his dentist when he was your age. His father, your grandfather was my best friend in college. He trusts me, and I know you're very fond of your dad. Don't you want t be just like him?"

Sesshoumaru loosened his mouth and nodded. "Okay, well, you have to let me see what's inside in your mouth, sonny." He hesitated, then fully opened his mouth. He regretted it when he saw a tool called 'The Yanker'. Totosai grabbed it with quick hands and yanked Sesshoumaru's tooth out. Sesshoumaru tried hard to hold in the cry of pain, but it came out anyways.

"Whoops, wrong tooth!" Totosai laughed apologetically and yanked out the right one. Sesshoumaru covered his mouth from screaming to loud. "There ya go sonny! Enjoy TWO teeth instead of one!" he said cheerfully. He walked to the door, Sesshoumaru in tow.

"Takahashi, InuYasha!" the nurse called. A frightened InuYasha was carried by his father to the door. "How'd it go Sesshoumaru?" Inutaisho asked, kneeling down to face him. Sesshoumaru's face was worse than the tiger demon boy's face. He is eyes turned to InuYasha, saying, "_Be afraid. Very afraid. Try to escape, I beg of you!_"

That message went straight to him and he clamped his claws on his father's neck, shaking. "Sesshoumaru, you can go sit down. I have to go in with InuYasha." He said apologetically. Young Sesshoumaru only nodded and walked to the seat where his father formerly sat.

"Daddy, please, don't let me go in there! I promise I won't eat another bite of candy as long as I live! I swear to Kami, Buddha, Allah, Jesus, Queen Elizabeth, the X-Men, Bugs Bunny and the other Looney Toons, and Yoda and the remaining Jedi Knights, and the Simpsons!" InuYasha pleaded, holding onto his father.

"It's not good to swear. InuYasha, little man, you have to get that tooth out." Inutaisho sighed apologetically. "Sesshoumaru, help!" he screamed. The door shut behind him.

"InuYasha, sit down please." said Inutaisho. He didn't want to make his father mad, so he obeyed. "Hey, sonny!" Totosai greeted happily. InuYasha started to cry. His father patted his back softly. "Go easy on him, Totosai." he pleaded, wiping away his tears.

"No problem." Totosai grabbed 'The Yanker' and positioned it at the wrong tooth. "Totosai-isha you've-" "Hush, I got it." He yanked. Inu screamed in agony. "-got the wrong tooth." finished Inutaisho, looking mortified himself.

"Whoops. Damn, I did that to the other little pup, too." he said, positioning 'The Yanker' at the right one.

YANK

SCREAM

GRIMACE

"Okay, InuYasha, you can stop crying. It's over." Inutaisho comforted. Inu stopped, but did sniff here or there. Totosai dropped the teeth into his tiny clawed hand. They walked out of the room. "Sesshoumaru come here." He came, his face not flawed with any change. InuYasha was held by Inutaisho, looking the same as his older bro.

"Aww, look at the young little wipper-snappers. Look exactly like their father." Totosai complimented. "Say thank you, you two." he said. "Thank you." they whispered. "Just brush your teeth everyday and you'll never come back, except for check-ups." Totosai said. Inu and Sesshou looked at each other and turned to them shaking their heads so hard and fast they grew a little dizzy.

Inutaisho chuckled little. "Come on, you two, it's time for a nap." He said, grabbing Sesshou's hand, walking out of the front door to their car.

_**End Flashback…**_

"Damn." Kagome said.

"Holy shit, InuYasha, you didn't tell us all of that!" Miroku and Sango snapped.

"Oh my goodness." Essence breathed.

"Yeah, you didn't know all of that." said Sesshoumaru.

"Dad did apologize, Sesshoumaru." InuYasha said. "I know, but I don't wanna go!" he cried. "Sorry man. I can't stop her; you have to go." he sighed, evilly, "That's for dropping me out of the window!"

"NOOO!" Essence got into the car, regretfully, but still, and drove off, having to hear him pleading.

_**An Hour Later…Bah dah baah daahhh**_

A car pulled into the driveway. A car door slammed shut. A knock came to the door. "Who is it?" Kagome asked, walking to the door. She looked through the peep hole. It was Essence. "Hey," she said. "Hey," Kagome replied. "Where's Fluffy?" "In the car…sleep." She yawned, "I need help getting him in the house. Get your group of superheroes and help me get him inside."

Essence stood at the door as Kagome went to go get the others. Suddenly, "Aww man!" and "You've got to be joking" and a stream of colorful vocabulary was unleashed. "Do you know how heavy he is!" and "He weighs a ton!" and another stream of colorful vocabulary was let out.

Four people appeared, three of them looking super miserable at the door. Five people struggled to carry in the tall demon. "Why is (grunt) he so heavy?" asked Essence. "When you're (grunt) demon (groan) that's able to (grunt) change into a large (grunt) demon dog (super grunt) you'd be super (groan) fucking heavy too!" InuYasha grunted, the main base of carrying Sesshoumaru; he had him on his back. The others were keeping him up so he wouldn't crush InuYasha. "What (groan) happened at the dentist?" Miroku asked, pulling him up the last stair.

"Well, when we got there, he tried to escape, so Totosai drugged him with demonic morphine, because regular morphine wouldn't even take out a demon 2 year old. He fell asleep exactly 9 seconds later. Totosai pulled that thing out in a jiffy." She explained, as they dumped the heap of demon on his bed, where he curled into a ball, sucking his thumb.

"Why the hell didn't he use demonic morphine on us when we were younger!" he snapped, plopping down on the couch. The others found seats on the couch, except for Sango and Miroku, who shrugged and sat on the love seat.

"He told me to say sorry to you two about that event 14 years ago. He said he ran out of it, and the truck that was supposed to bring some more from Kaneyama, but it broke down half-way there. So, all of the children that day were horribly miserable." she explained. "He couldn't cancel; too many appointments were the next week on."

_**Tuesday, After School…**_

"Kikyou, is there any reason why you have me here?" Naraku asked, standing in her room. She was relaxed; she was on her bed with little on. She got up and walked over to him, which took a good minute, because she is rich, she has a very large room, and she is a bitch.

"I have a question, dear fellow Normal one." she said seductively. "Would I have another good fuck with you?" he smirked. She laughed, sitting down on a chair where her dresser was. "We can do that later, but no. Do you still want that Higurashi bitch?"

Naraku looked at her suspiciously. "Kagome, the pure, and the one who helped kick my ass?" he asked, "Of course, who wouldn't want her! I don't care about her fighting ability…much. She's perfect! The only flaw is that she with that dirty hanyou InuYasha."

"And wouldn't you want to have her!" Kikyou asked. "Yeah, I could make her happier than he ever could!" he sneered. "And I would have my InuYasha…_and a certain something else, too._" she said, muttering the last part.

She clasped her hands together. "Well, if you want Higurashi and I want my Yashie-kins, we have to split them up. At first, I was gonna kill the little bitch for taking him away, but if you want her you can have the little slut. I have a plan."

Naraku strolled over to her, ready for a fuck. "Keep talking." He said, kissing her neck.

"Well, InuYasha's 18th birthday is in 3 days and they're gonna have a party at his perverted friend Miroku's house. All of those damn tainting Freaks will be there, especially his precious Kagome. He's planning on telling her his undying love or something like that and that's were we come in.

"I'm going to find out her exact outfit for the party. I'm gonna cut my hair to style it lie hers. I'll wear contacts so I'll have her eyes. I'm going to get InuYasha drunk so he'll make-out with me and never noticed the difference.

"Meanwhile, Kagome is gonna get locked in a closet when she breaks out and finds us in Miroku's parents room, having sex. Aww, poor thing! She'll be so heartbroken and mad, she'll never speak to him again.

"Poof! There's your chance of getting her. Hey, maybe she's one of those revenging whores who'll sleep with another guy to get back at him." She explained, moaning here or there, taking off her super short tube-top dress.

"That is a good idea," he snickered, snatching off her bra and panties. Most of him wanted InuYasha to suffer, but a tiny part of him didn't want Kagome hurt like that. He shrugged it off and removed his pants and boxers. "Suck." He ordered.

?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&

Next time on We et in Home Ec: InuYasha's Worst Mistake

Me: Damn that Sims 2 game. It's so fucking addicting!

Inu: Goddamn, you take forever to update.

Me: (throws a shoe at his head) Update that.

Inu: Oww! If you weren't the author I'd (insert threatening torture plans here)

Me: You don't have the balls!

'Roku: Did some one say balls!

Kag: Shut up dirty pervert.

Sesshy: Damn, I'm missing Punk'd.

Me: We're missing Punk'd! Quick! To the T.V. room!

(30 minutes later)

Sesshy: Damn reruns.

Kag: Ditto.

'Roku: Yeah.

Inu: Death to reruns!

Me: Yeah, but Justin Timberlake was the best Punk'd episode! When you call your mom, you know that person is so Punk'd! I love that one, even I like Justin.

Kag: Yeah; he can sing, dance, and has good looks. A package all in one!

Me: (give Kagome a high five) That's right girlfriend!

Sesshy: See where conversations lead to?

Inu and 'Roku: I agree.

Me: Okay reviewers, I was gonna do just ten reviews, but I decided What the hell! I love all of ya'll, so all of ya'll are in here!

_**Reviewers Corner, the Corner for Reviewers**_

**Miko Kagome Archer: **I'm sorry it took forever. Here's the new chapter. I hope you enjoy! (psst. Don't tell the other reviewers that you're my fav.)

**lyn: **I've written more. Do you like? (psst. Don't tell the other reviewers that you're my fav.)

**DranineStone: **Thanks. I just have this unique sense of humor as my mother puts it. (psst. Don't tell the other reviewers that you're my fav.)

**Miroku's mother of childr: **Sorry, but I'm not lemon material. My friend is helping me write them, but I hope you enjoy the limes. I can do those kinda okay. (psst. Don't tell the other reviewers that you're my fav.)

**punkgoddess: **OMG THANK YOU! I HAVE UPDATED! I'M THE ALMIGHTY! AND I WILL KEEP IT GOING! (psst. Don't tell the other reviewers that you're my fav.)

**kireishi-chan: **Sorry if you're a cat lover. I like kittens, but prefer dogs more than I'll ever consider cats. DOGZ RULE! Sorry again. (psst. Don't tell the other reviewers that you're my fav.)

**inus-gurl93: **And I LUV you. You have to keep reviewing! (psst. Don't tell the other reviewers that you're my fav.)

**leggy freak003: **FINALLY! I dog lover! I love you just because you love cats (psst. Don't tell the other reviewers that you're my fav.)

**Demonblood**: Fa rizzle! Yeah, I wanted InuYasha and Sesshoumaru to be neutral in my story, so I did. Thank you. (psst. Don't tell the other reviewers that you're my fav.)

**ed: **And, so are you, ed. (psst. Don't tell the other reviewers that you're my fav.)

**freaky otaku and your other Petersburg friends: **I love you guys too! I love all of them! Can you believe I watch all of them three times a week, and Spongebob all week! And yes, it's creepy. What a queer coincidence… (psst. Don't tell the other reviewers that you're my fav.)

**Kagome1992: **I'm sorry, I have no idea. My friend Regina(author of Yugioh's Conflict) gave me a stick one day and I instantly fell in love with the things. I think you could go to a collectible anime store. They have some, I think. (psst. Don't tell the other reviewers that you're my fav.)

**NalaravatheRed: **…Well…it's good to know I can live for a couple of more months, thank you! Stones + me bad thing. And I'm sorry, cat lover. Some reviewers took that piece of funniness offensive, you included, so I'm apologizing. Thanks for reading and I'm glad I'm still loved. (psst. Don't tell the other reviewers that you're my fav.)

**InuKagluver91: **Sorry it took so long. Enjoy much! (psst. Don't tell the other reviewers that you're my fav.)

**Gothika-who-luvs-Inuyasha: **Yes, the ALMIGHTY has updated finally. Damn that Sims 2 game! It's seriously addictive. (psst. Don't tell the other reviewers that you're my fav.)

**PyroMidnightVamp:** I'll never ever never ever stop writing. You can count on that! Thanks for reviewing! (psst. Don't tell the other reviewers that you're my fav.)

**kagome: **Congratulations, you'remy computer! Yay! And please don't kill InuYasha. E like him, remember? (psst. Don't tell the other reviewers that you're my fav.)

**spider: **Yeah, that'll be awesome. I'm not a serious fan of papa roach but what the fuck! I'll do it anyways! Love my chem. romance! Yahoo or Aol or Msn? (psst. Don't tell the other reviewers that you're my fav.)

**anime-lover-forever2007: **I'm glad you liked the torturing of the cat. Listen, I'm not a person that would do this in real life. Yeah, it like dogs more, but I DON'T kill animals. This was not directed at you, I'm just letting everyone know that. I'm so glad you like it. (psst. Don't tell the other reviewers that you're my fav.)

**Viktor chic: **I love you and your reviews. You're funny. (psst. Don't tell the other reviewers that you're my fav.)

**saltypotatoes: **I'm sorry. You should kick my ass. You all should. I take too long. I feel bad about it now because some of my reviewers are cat lovers and they didn't care for that part much. Keep reviewing. And I love your name. saltypotatoes. Where did you get your name? (psst. Don't tell the other reviewers that you're my fav.)

**Demonslaying Kagura: **Oh, hi there! I'm glad you liked it! Keep it going with the reviews. (psst. Don't tell the other reviewers that you're my fav.)

**inuyashas demon sista: ** You kick ass! (psst. Don't tell the other reviewers that you're my fav.)

**Janie: **OMG, there's other Nov. 22 people out there! YAY! Happy Be-Very-Lated Birthday to you and your friend. I turned 15. What about you? (psst. Don't tell the other reviewers that you're my fav.)

**leeania: **I'm happy that you like. I found out when a man rapes a woman, he can get life, but when he rapes younger children, he gets I think 9-10 years. Sad, ne? Okay, I tried hard on this one. I hope you like. (psst. Don't tell the other reviewers that you're my fav.)

**Anonymous: **You didn't put your name here. But thatnk you, whoever you are. I love fire! PYROMANIACS RULE! (psst. Don't tell the other reviewers that you're my fav.)

**Inu's woman: **Stop biting your nails and relax. For I the ALMIGHTY have updated. (psst. Don't tell the other reviewers that you're my fav.)

**SenceLess: **Great! Another cat lover! Just kidding. And yes, thank you. I'm sorry about the cat thing. I'm glad you went nuts. It lets me know I'm doing a good job. (psst. Don't tell the other reviewers that you're my fav.)

**Key Keeper of Souls**: I'm glad you like. Thank you. AND make sure ya update, buddy! (psst. Don't tell the other reviewers that you're my fav.)

**SlapAdam91: **I don't take it as an offense. It's good to know what to put and not put in the story. Skater shorts. I'm a punk, and it's sad. I made that up I guess. Well, I'm glad you like it and feel free to give me creative criticism or opinions. (psst. Don't tell the other reviewers that you're my fav.)

**dirl-chan: **Sorry. Hope you enjoy! (psst. Don't tell the other reviewers that you're my fav.)

**torn-soul0: **Thanks. Like the review. Keep doin' them. (psst. Don't tell the other reviewers that you're my fav.)

**Chelsea: **Thank you so much. (psst. Don't tell the other reviewers that you're my fav.)

Sesshy: IT was almost nice having you here Miroku.

Me: Yeah, if you didn't have to hit on me and Kagome.

Kag: Yes, thanks. Don't come back.

Inu: Just leave.

'Roku: Bye. (disappears)

Me: We can invite people from now on. I'm sick of diclaiming. It's a pain in the ass.

Sesshy: Yeah.

Inu: Well until next time…

Kag: Ja ne.


	10. Another Author Note

Yeah, I know you guys were expecting another chapter. You guys are probably planning to beat the living shit out of me at this moment, but I have to let you know something.

Inu: It's okay. Tell them you problem.

Kag: Yeah, they'll understand.

Sesshy: You can do it.

I'm…I'm on writer's block. (passes out)

Everyone: O.o

Sesshy: Whoa, for her to pass out like that, it must be severe.

(wakes up) My dear fans, I'm so sorry. I hate being on…umm…W's B. This sucks ass. It sucks ass so much, I can't even say that word anymore. But, rejoice, my friends. I will get an idea soon enough.

I love you guys, and I hope you understand my problem. And since you guys will understand (I hope), I will allow you to read a piece of what I did write, okay?

Here's a piece of Chapter 9: InuYasha's Worst Mistake:

"_**Oh, well, let me go wake up the birthday boy," he snickered quietly, tip-toeing to his room. He opened the door slightly, but what he found was disappointing. Kagome, Sango and Miroku were sitting around the birthday boy's bed, glaring at him and mouthing, 'Don't you dare.' He cursed silently and closed the door. **_

"_**Fine then, I'll eat his Pop Tart's." he decided aloud. He walked downstairs and pushed the door towards the kitchen. And, again, he was soon disappointed. Kagome was standing there, shaking her head. "How did- Oh forget it." He grabbed his Eggo's out of the freezer, grumbling something about dumb-ass teenagers that interrupted his plans. He ate the whole box of Eggo's (toasting them before eating them of course) chugged down a half gallon of milk and walked out of the house with his keys. **_

_**As Kagome was about to walk back upstairs, he came back and said, "My present's in the living room,", and left again, this time driving off.**_

Oh, I know you guys really want to destroy my physical being right now, but you can't. You know why?

Who in the hell is going to finish the story?

Well, I must go and thinks of new ideas. Bye.

**_HazelEyed Freak, founder of Viva la Crazy People_**

P.S. You don't have to review this. The **Reviewer Thank you's** will be posted on chapter 9. And once Chapter 9 is posted, I'll delete this little author's note.

Everyone: Peace, hippies!


	11. An Unacceptable Mistake

Before you read, I would like to say this to heed you as a warning: I am Black. (laughs) What I mean is, there is a part of the chapter where I will use what we Americans call 'gansta slang'. May my warning heed you!

Oh yeah. I got my drugs mixed up. (laughs again) Not that drug mix up. I mean, when you go the doctor, if you're in pain they give you morphine, BUT when you go to the dentist the give you NOVACANE. So, it's DEMONIC NOVACANE! The facts of the world; they are fascinating.

Me: (shaking and twitching vigorously from extreme caffeine increase)

Sesshy: (pokes Hazel's arm out of super boredom)

Kag: (practicing Yoga)

Inu: (examining eye lids)

Me: (snaps out of it) You guys, I just had my 214th baby!

Everyone else: (stares in horror)

Kag: H-how-Is that possible?

Inu: Holy shit, you must have like, started when you were still in your mom!

Me: (twitches)

Sesshy: You bitch, how could you! I thought I was your only one!

Me: OH! You take that back, we haven't even done anything yet! And I was talking about my reviews ya jackass! I have 214 reviews!

Sesshy: Oh. Umm, sorry.

Me: Yeah sure.

?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&

_**We Met in Home Ec**_

_Chapter 9: InuYasha's Worst Mistake Part I_

?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&

_**POV of… Well, I just can't tell you. You'll have to find out.**_

How? How did it get this way? Why did this happen? Why did it happen to me? What the fuck have I done?

**_Wednesday Afternoon, the Higurashi Mansion_**

Kagome, Sango, Miroku, InuYasha, Sesshoumaru, and Essence sat around in the ETC room, playing Monopoly (A/N: Don't own.). You would think that six young adults would find something better to do than playing a board game. Hmm.

"Marvin Gardens." Kagome said. "I'll take it!" InuYasha said quickly.

"InuYasha, you can't keep buying everything; you'll run out of money if you keep it up." Sesshoumaru said calmly, picking up the dice, after Sango handed the property to him. You could see a gap in his mouth were the Rotten Fang of Hell once hung.

"Shut up, Fangless." InuYasha sneered under his breath. Sesshoumaru stood up and lunged at him, careful not to destroy the game. In the back of Kagome, you could see a fight cloud with InuYasha and Sesshoumaru throwing hits. "So immature." Kagome snorted.

"Sesshoumaru, either come back to the game or I'll make Totosai pull out another tooth, WITHOUT giving you demonic novacane." Essence threatened, "That goes the same for you InuYasha!" They sat in an instant.

"I've never seen such immature dog demons in my life." Miroku said in disappointment.

"He started it!" they both said, pointing at each other. The others sighed exasperatedly.

"Essence, it's your turn." Sango pointed out. Essence took the dice and blew them twice, and rolled, saying, "Come on 9."

"This isn't blackjack, sweetheart," said an irritated InuYasha. "You mean this isn't craps, and I really don't care what you have to say," she replied calmly before the dice stopped. Sesshoumaru oohed.

The dice read 9. He oohed again. She happily skipped through the board and landed on Boardwalk. "Yeah!" she exclaimed, "In your face, baby! Wooh who! Now I can buy houses!"

"I hate you and your boyfriend," he whined. Sesshoumaru chucked a hotel piece at his head, and laughed as it bounced off. "You have a bouncy head." It was InuYasha's turn to jump on his brother, but failed to do the procedures when Kagome gave him a dirty look.

Miroku rolled the dice. It read 4. "Goddamnit!" he yelped, landing on her property with 4 houses and a hotel.

"Pay the lady." She ordered.

"I don't have enough."

"Then you're out, unless you have enough property to pay me off with."

"I know a _way _I can _pay_ you off," he said, walking his fingers over to her thighs, but stopped when Sesshoumaru held up his hand, you know, the one that can extract poison from the palms, and gave him an If-you-touch-her-you'll-become-sterile-in-an-instant glare. He received a hit on the head from her and Sango, and returned to the game with a sheepish smile. He checked his property. "Okay I have Baltic, St. Charles Place, Vermont Ave., Pennsylvania Ave., and 500 dollars."

She quickly calculated the problem in her head. "Okay, you owe me…560 dollars. Sorry, you're out."

"Oh, come on! I can be your slave for a week. Wash your dishes, clean your laundry, make up your bed, then lay on it naked until you come back…" he stopped when he saw a faint green fume emit from Sesshoumaru's hand and his murderously psychotic face. Sango ignored her boyfriend's foolish antics.

He glanced at Sango. "Oh come on baby, you know you're the only one I love." "Yeah, yeah, I know."

"Kagome, it's your turn." InuYasha said, handing her the dice. She rolled an 8. "Hah! You landed on Marvin Gardens! Cough it up!" he smirked.

She handed him 26 dollars. "Hey!" he said in protest. "You don't have house yet, you idiot." Sesshoumaru sighed.

Sango rolled a 5. "Phew." she sighed, just dodging Essence's many owned properties.

Sesshoumaru wasn't so lucky. Essence was still getting paid after his money went out. "How do you do it?" Kagome asked.

"My dad and I use to play this game three times a day everyday. After I turned 10, I would beat him every time." She snickered.

"Well, I'm sick of you winning." InuYasha sneered. She poked out her tongue, but he didn't notice. "I know! Let's go and blow something up. Pyromaniacs away!" suggested Kagome.

"No! After that cat exploding before my eyes, I'm keeping matches away from you." Sango yelled, thinking about her cat's life span if messed with Kagome.

"Well, let's go to my house, where my- I mean, our wildest fantasies will come true," Miroku sighed dreamily. The girls, except for Sango, scooted more toward their boyfriends. "I was only kidding…kinda."

"If you lowly humans and half-demon don't have anything else to do, we're out," Sesshoumaru sighed, standing up to stretch his numb legs. (A/N: Doesn't it remind you of the old mean Sesshoumaru? Hah, good times, good times.) Essence followed him, waving goodbye to the others as she exited the room.

"Wait," exclaimed Miroku. Both turned around to see what he wanted. "You guys will be at the party right?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Sesshoumaru said sarcastically, and walked out with Essence.

"Let's go to the movies," InuYasha suggested, "They're showing a parody of Kill Bill. It's called Destroy Troy." "That's funny," Kagome laughed, "Kill (laugh) Bill, Destroy (laugh) Troy. You get it? (laugh cough) Huh?" Sango looked at her friends, shaking her head.

"Let's go."

**_Thursday Morning, InuYasha and Sesshoumaru's Hizzouse, Homie_**

You would think it would be weird for InuYasha to be up without the sound of an alarm clock, or the ripping of boxers and plunging head first into the front lawn caused by a certain older brother, but **_today _**was **_that certain day_** where InuYasha would wake up at 7:15am on the dot, get up and get dressed, knowing that he had a trait to be proud of.

InuYasha walked downstairs into the living room dressed in baggy jeans passed his waist, a long black tee over an even longer white tee, a backwards black baseball cap with a wave cap under it and all Black Nike's. He propped a silver chain on his neck with a shiny silver fang on its end. His clawed fingers were covered with silver rings and his wrists had silver bracelets on each.

Let's just face it. InuYasha looked like a PTDBG, a Poser Trying Desperately to Be Gangster.

Sesshoumaru eyed this new apparel he sported unsurprised and returned to his paper thinking on the terms of, 'Here we go again' and 'Shit, I should've checked the calendar.'

InuYasha said in the most indescribable voice, "Yo! What up, brotha from anotha motha!"

He only grunted and returned to his paper, trying hard to forget that today is **_that _**day, and enjoy his day off from doing anything. InuYasha plopped himself on the couch, and turned to MTV, where a rap video was now showing.

At first, Inu started to do this weird, funny beat box, to which Sesshoumaru heaved his breath cantankerously, trying to, once again, enjoy his morning. It was when InuYasha started to actually go with the rhythm that Sesshoumaru got a little worried of his younger brother and looked up from his paper, but returned swiftly when he caught him doing weird hand gestures that us American Black society (or just me) call ganster signs.

The first video, filled with numerous barely clothed women and men with large shiny black and white cars and spinning hubcaps trying to pick them up and fuck until the break of dawn where they'll kick them out without giving them fare for a taxi, faded out, he sighed happily.

But his happy sigh was cut short from its victory when another video with barely dressed women and nonstop partying in a hotel came on. "Ooo, this ma song!" InuYasha exclaimed, holding his hand over his mouth in a shocked and excited expression, which actually startled Sesshoumaru.

He recollected himself, and returned to the paper. He tried so hard to concentrate on his Midterm, he started to rip hole into the paper. "Shit," he mumbled, and tried to fix this issue, but nothing prevailed.

When InuYasha started to rap with 50 cent, the rapper on the screen, Sesshoumaru slammed his paper on the coffee table. "Can you take that shit somewhere else!"

To this, InuYasha replied, "Don't be dissin' me."

"I was in here first, Ganster Wannabe," he seethed angrily, resisting his full being not to shred his brother to bits. InuYasha stood up. "I ain't no Wannabe, homie. You jus playa hatin' on the reals."

To this, Sesshoumaru yelled, "What in the bloody fuck does that mean! Every year since 1999 we've gone through this shit, Dickweed! Stop trying to act what they so call, 'Black'. It's driving me fuckin' insane!"

InuYasha retaliated and stood up. "Hey, I ain't actin'. I am Black! My moms was Black, yo!" Sesshoumaru grabbed his paper angrily, nearing tearing it and started for the stairs saying, "You mom was 1/8 African-American you damn nutwipe! Fucking scrotum sucker! Getting on my fucking nerves all the fucking time, stupid ass donkey-raping shit eater…"

InuYasha heard the door of his room slam shut, and blinked. "D-don't be hatin'." He said, but he knew that he couldn't hear him. "Doesn't that make me 1/16 Black?" he asked himself aloud.

"Hell yeah! They say, if you got a drop of Black, you is ALL black! Thas right!" His once shattered spirit super glued itself back together and he was once again a PDTBG.

Upstairs, Sesshoumaru nearly broke down in tears when he heard the blasting of Rap music and Inu's voice over it all. 'I'm going to my second home,' he thought, grabbing his bag, 'my girlfriend's house.' He packed his papers up and grabbed his keys and hopped out of his window, walking to his car.

Kagome's car pulled up as he descended the drive way. He rolled down his window, and barked, "Kay!" Kagome hopped out of the car when she heard this glacier request, soon followed by Sango and Miroku, who also had the same faces as Sesshoumaru's when they noticed what day it is and the extremely loud music coming from the small house.

"Hey, Fluffy," she greeted happily, "What's with the music?"

"Go punch some goddamn sense into your 'ganster' boyfriend before I do," he growled, and pulled out, driving off, shouting loud French words.

She raised an eyebrow and turned to the couple with the grave looks on their faces. "Did I miss something?" she asked. Miroku started to open his mouth, but Sango closed her palm over it. "It's okay, sweetheart, I'll tell her," she sighed, turning to Kagome.

"Tell me what?" Sango walked over to her, head pointed to the ground, shaking slightly. "Kagome, Kagome, Kagome, you poor creature," she began, "You see, Inu-"

"Hey, hey, hey! Wasizzup, homies!" InuYasha yelled from the front door.

The three of them looked over at him, but only one of them was gaping. Kagome eyes were larger than an anime character's and she had this blankness in her eyes that made up in the facial expression. 'What is he wearing?' was the question- no, no- 'What the fuck in all of bloody fucking hell is he wearing?' was more like it.

InuYasha sort of wobbled over to them since his jeans were too low to run in. Kagome's face went back to normal so she wouldn't worry him, but that question was still screaming in her mentality. Sango sniffed, and Miroku cracked a smile. InuYasha greeted him first with a specialized hand shake. "Wazzup wit you, homie?" he said, giving him a short bear hug, adding a smarting slap on the back. "Ah," Miroku hissed, but recovered, "Nothin' much, man."

InuYasha turned to Sango. "Was sup gurr?" She cocked her head to the side for a moment pretending to think, then replied, "I'm alright?"

"You aiight?" he asked. "_Alright,_ you mean? Yes, I am." She corrected. "It's _aiight, _but whateva," he shrugged.

Last, he turned to Kagome, "Oh, gurr you is as fine as me. Will you accompany me to ma bedroom where we will do some fun and educational 'activities', sweet thang?"

Kagome turned her face towards Sango 'What the hell is wrong with my boyfriend?', but couldn't get the words out, for she was in deep laughter, holding her aching stomach and Miroku's shoulder for support. "Are you on crack, Inu?" she managed to ask.

"Naw, shawty, I don't sniff that white stuff." This comment caused her to laugh more, and this time she fell on the ground.

Inu watched her rolled on the grass a little and said to Miroku, "Is my lady drunk? 'Cuz she laughin' like she is."

"Word," Miroku replied, and Sango punched his arm. "Don't encourage him," she whispered.

After tears of mirth escaped her tear ducts, Kagome stood up, giggling or chuckling here or there. Sango pulled her away from the conversation between the men, out of Inu-gansta's ear shot.

"Okay," she sighed, "InuYasha found out six years ago today that he was part Black or African American, and every year this day he'll act what we call 'acting Black'. That, and he's an idiot. You know, he actually got in touch with his distant cousins from America."

Kagome blinked.

"I always go out with the weird ones." Kagome muttered, but Sango caught this anyway. "I thought you said you only had one boyfriend before InuYasha."

"I don't count the ones in first grade that are short with glasses and super skinny with snot running down there noses holding a pop-sickle that's half way melted."

"Oh." Sango wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Yo, we gottta go to da place wherr you learn at." InuYasha shouted to them. He ran inside, turned off the T.V., locked the door after grabbing his backpack, and jumped into the vehicle.

**_4th Period_**

As every period he's been to, all of 4th stared at his outfit: some with awe, most with WTF? He guided his girl to her seat, passing by Naraku saying, "Yo, if you don't put ya eyeballs back in da sockets, I'll busta cap in yo ass for staring at ma gurr. Word?"

"What did you just say?" Naraku asked in absolute confusion.

"Damn, they always gotta take a Black man's gurr."

**_Friday Morning, InuYasha's and Sesshoumaru's Lovely Abode…_**

Sesshoumaru turned off his alarm clock and yawned. He stood up, scratching his back to his bathroom. After a cold shower to wake him up, he checked the calendar that hung on his back door. In bold letters bore the legend:

**March 30th**

**InuYasha's Birthday and Birthday Party at Miroku's **

"Oh, well, let me go wake up the birthday boy," he snickered quietly, tip-toeing to his room. He opened the door slightly, but what he found was disappointing. Kagome, Sango and Miroku were sitting around the birthday boy's bed, glaring at him and mouthing, 'Don't you dare.' He cursed silently and closed the door.

"Fine then, I'll eat his Pop Tart's." he decided aloud. He walked downstairs and pushed the door towards the kitchen. And, again, he was soon disappointed. Kagome was standing there, shaking her head... and slightly panting. "How did- Oh forget it." He grabbed his Eggo's out of the freezer, grumbling something about dumb-ass teenagers that interrupted his plans. He ate the whole box of Eggo's (toasting them before eating them of course) chugged down a half gallon of milk and walked out of the house with his keys.

As Kagome was about to walk back upstairs, he came back and said, "My present's in the living room,", and left again, this time driving off.

When Kagome reached the room, she slowly rolled the cover off of her boyfriend. Then she climbed on him, straddling him. She leaned down towards his ear and whispered, tickling him with her hot breath, "Birthday boy, I'm so horny right now. Wake up and sex me this instant!"

His eye immediately opened and he switched their positions. "Whatever you say," he said sleepily. She laughed lightly and gave him a chaste kiss. "InuYasha get off. We have to go to school, even if it is your birthday."

He frowned. "But what about sex?"

"Oh my Kami, you're starting to sound like Miroku; not right now, especially if we're going to scar Sango and Miroku for the rest of their lives by having sex right in front of them," She said sternly, but added a seductive, "Maybe later at the party I'll give you a treat."

InuYasha got up, scratching his back to his bathroom muttering something about evil, mean girlfriends who trick you about having sex, then don't want it later on, and hopped in the shower. "Hurry up, or you'll never unwrap your gifts!" she yelled outside the door.

"Kagome, you are so mean," Miroku notified, "If Sango did something like that to me, and I'd never be able to live." "Which is exactly why I do it to you everyday, lecher." She said, smacking him upside the head.

"Ouchies. What was that for?"

"For looking at my boobs instead of my face when I'm talking to you."

"But they're so nice to look at, my dear."

BANG

"Ouchies!"

InuYasha slammed the door open, standing there stark naked. "I'm wearing my birthday suit today!" he exclaimed. Sango looked away with red tinted on her face. Miroku looked sick to his stomach and thought about something else, the nameless-girl-who-was-sitting-in-his-lap's chest. Kagome just stared again and said dreamily, "That's a very large suit…I mean, nice…No! I mean, Put on some clothes! Damn!" Her face was slashed in deep scarlet and her eyes never lost the display 'below'.

InuYasha's grin was so wide it nearly took up his face. "Okay, I'll just change." He said. Kagome went into a daze again. "You don't have to…I mean, yes you do! Put on some clothes!" she said slowly, and then saw a red perfection in a nearby mirror. "OMG, you got me blushing! Goddamn you to hell!"

InuYasha laughed and walked back in the bathroom, missing her face of disappointment when he covered up.

Sango got him a t-shirt that said, "It's my Birthday. Love me dammit!", and a new wallet, because his other one mysteriously disappeared and appeared at the pool across the street.

"Thanks, Sango."

Miroku got him a signed guitar from a famous, but late, American rock star, one of Jimi Hendrix's guitars to be exact. "Holy shit, Miroku! I love you!" InuYasha exclaimed, jumping on his lap. Jimi Hendrix is InuYasha's number one most favorite deceased guitarist in all of forever.

"Ah! Get off! No! No kissing! Help! HELP!"

**_School, Another Word for Sleep All Day Place _**

"Happy Birthday, Godfather!" said a Goth demon passing by. "Happy Birthday, InuYasha!" exclaimed a loner sitting by a nearby tree. "Happy Birthday (hiccup), Dickweed," slurred a stoned stoner who lost herself in the contents of sake.

"Thank you," he responded to all of them.

InuYasha received loads of presents from the Freaks and teachers, even some Normals who converted to Freaks gave him presents. Yep, this was one of the best days of his now eighteen years of life.

All except the presents acknowledged from Kikyo and Naraku, of course. Naraku had planted a homemade bomb in a small cake. InuYasha could hear the ticking inside in the cake, so before he was splattered with baked flour, sugar, and milk, he threw it at Naraku and it exploded on him.

"That's what ya get, you pygmy bastard that doesn't know how to comb his own hair," InuYasha yelled at the disgruntled teen.

Kikyou's present was some how slipped into the other ones and he was temporarily blinded when the present revealed itself to be a picture of her, naked, holding a picture of him and kissing it.

Kagome screamed in horror and quickly threw it on the ground. She then grabbed a bottle of sake a nearby stoner sneaked into school with and dumped half of it contents onto the picture she took a match out of her pocket, lit it, and set the picture aflame.

"Phew," she sighed happily, as Sango hurried to put out the flame. Remembering that she had a half bottle of sake in her hands, she drank. "No, Kagome," InuYasha yelled, but it was too late. She took a big gulp. In an instant, she was as drunk as a man at happy hour.

He sat the swaggering girl down. "You okay?" he asked her. "Yeah," she slurred, "You know, man, I've known you for so long now. H-h-how many years has it been?"

"Not even one."

"Oh, well, like couple months. But you're just great. I love you, man. Just, just give me a high five, man. I love you, you deserve a high five." He hesitantly high-fived her. "You're just wonderful, just great."

**_Kikyo's Mansion_**

Naraku fell limp aside Kikyo, panting madly. "That'll show you who is the man," he panted. "Did you like that?"

She shook her head because the activity they just finished left her speechless. "Do you want more?" he asked, sitting up.

She nodded. Naraku got on the bench, getting ready to please her again.

He lifted the 200 pound weight with ease. "Oh my God, you weren't lying," she breathed, "You can bench 200."

(A/N: WHAT DO YOU THINK THEY WERE DOING! SICKOS! AS IF I WOULD PUT A NAR/KIK LEMON IN MY STORY, ESPECIALLY BEFORE I HAD AN INU/KAG LEMON! Yuck to the tenth power!)

"So," he grunted, "Can you tell me why you wanted me here besides to prove to you that I can bench press 200 pound weights?"

"Oh, yeah," she remembered, "The getting InuYasha drunk plan is not going to work out well."

Naraku put the weight back on the holster and stood up, walking over to her. "And can you explain to me why I'm not going to get my Kagome or my rival's humiliation?"

"Oh, calm down, I have an explanation." Naraku sat, awaiting the justification.

"My Inu-chan is a dog demon." "Can you tell me some thing I don't know?" "LET ME EXPLAIN," she roared.

Kikyo cleared her throat and started again, "InuYasha is a dog half-demon. And when I made this plan up, I didn't realized that he'll have a tolerance to drinks better than a regular human, such as myself. So, I had a friend of mine make this serum."

She took a small vial, filled with a neon green liquid, out of a safe in her room. "This," she began, handing him the vial, "is a concentrated demonic solution. It's tasteless, smell less, and undetectable when checked for drugs. A simple drop of this can knock out a full fledged 6 year old demon. A simple drop of this can kill a human. InuYasha's thrice the age of a six year old, and three drops can put my pookie-bear in a coma, so two will be enough.

And, not only does it have the effects of a couple of drinks, it also forces them to do what their loved one would hate the most. They have no control whatsoever."

"What about your scent; don't you think he'll notice?" "The drug impairs the sense of smell since it is a demon's best sense and weapon. And everyone's scents will clash together and it'll be difficult to tell a scent apart. Only the most powerful of demons could determine everyone's smell."

"Who made this?" he asked in complete wonder. "Doesn't matter anymore; he's dead. Well, what the hell. His name was Ryuukotsusei. Come to think of it, he was one of Takahashi Inutaisho's rivals."

"Hold it. Hold it. Did you say Takahashi? As in InuYasha?" Naraku asked after handing a serum back.

"Why yes I did. The late Inutaisho, father of InuYasha, was hated by many underground lords. Most of them hated humans, wanted nothing but to enslave us. Inutaisho wanted everyone to live in peace. So, about 12 years ago, he was 'reassigned' to a higher state."

"Somebody assassinated InuYasha's old man?"

She nodded.

"Wait, how the hell do you know all this?"

"My step-father's a member of the HDH organization, he tells me everything. And, before Takahashi died, he made an agreement with one of the most powerful humans in the world. Together, they created a jewel so powerful, so pure, many have lusted for its power, but he died, and the Creator went into hiding. No one has found it yet."

"It is legend that the reincarnation of the Creator must sacrifice him or herself for a loved one, and ha or she would appear and bear the Jewel onto him or her."

"Is that why you want him?"

"I want power, and he knows where I can find it. Do you really believe I could love a bastard half-breed? He'll defile me."

Naraku glanced at her. Did she just say what I thought she said? Did she just technically state that she hates half-breeds? Do we taint people? Is this what she thinks of us? He was upset. Kikyou had been his friend for nearly five years (and fuck buddy for two), and she tells him that she hates half-breeds because they come from two different species?

"So," she said, interrupting his thoughts, "are we going to do this?" He was indecisive. Oh, how he wanted to humiliated that InuYasha, how he wanted Kagome in his arms, but in a way he knew they were the same.

Him and InuYasha, I mean. They were half-demons. Human mothers and demon fathers. Both shunned for being what they were. Big imaginary stamps were planted on their foreheads at birth that stated, 'Tainted blood.'

He then realized that he actually thought of InuYasha as his equal. "Naraku, InuYasha is nothing like you. You're rich, and everyone loves you."

"Do you love me?" he asked suddenly.

She was taken back. "T-That's beside the point. Are you going to join me or not?"

Kagome was in his arms, crying over InuYasha's betrayal.

"I want her."

"Good. Now let's get ready."

?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&

Next Chapter: _InuYasha's Worst Mistake Part II_

Me: Nope.

Sesshy: Oh come on, I said sorry.

Me: You assumed that I am some kinda of atomic whore that can pop out 214 babies when I haven't even done it yet! I have every right to be mad.

Kag: Abstinence is cool!

Inu: No its not. We can't get it on with abstinence.

Kag: I'm encouraging her. You should too.

Inu: Fine. Go to a house party and have dirty wild sex with a guy 10 years older than you. Pop out a couple of kids, and you can get some welfare to get by for the rest of your life.

Me: (stares in horror)

Sesshy: (kicks InuYasha out) There, we don't have to deal with dipshit at the moment.

Inu: (bangs on door)

Kag: Here are the Reviewer Thank You's.

**Reviewer Thanks:**

**Wind Archer**: Yeah, I went all out with the flashbacks. I'm special, I know. Thanks!

**Chelsea**: Thank you. I try to keep my story real. I try to keep it like me.

**lyn**: (laughs) You just can't get enough of the Hazel, can you? No, I'm playing. But could you say something more? Please? For Hazel?

**DranineStone**: I'm glad you like the chapter. I'll try to do a lemon that doesn't sound so awkward to me, okay? And because of you, I had to change my plan. I hope you're happy! Naw, I'm just messin'.

**Crutches the magic hippie**: Love that name! So funny! I never gotten my teeth pulled, but I also heard that it hurts like a bitch. And I'm sorry for freaking you out with that little Nar/Kik lime-like moment. Sorta scared me too when I reread it. And being insane is very healthy. (holds crossed fingers behind back)

**whitetigerdemon14**: Oh, holy crap. You're Syria! Coolio! Well, your welcome, and now that your in the story, I can't keep you out. Expect more of the Kanmakaru sisters in WMIHE. Thanks.

**punkgoddess**: I'm so sorry. It seems that I made a lot of my reviewers short circuit with anger. Sorry, but don't worry. Things aren't always as they seem. Thanks.

**WolfSisterJazlynn**: Holy crap, I got candy! Do you know I'm not permitted to get candy anymore? I'm also not allowed to mess with fire. (sniff) Thanks, loyal reviewer.

**xxXDark SlayerXxx**: (laughs) That was great. My best friend and I read your review and laughed our heads off. Well, Kikyo's a dirty man-whore basically. And the answer to your second question is a five minute idea. I just thought like, "Holy crap. What if InuYasha met Kagome in a Home Economics class and they did some awesome shit together?" Whole story line in five minutes. Pure gold. Thanks.

**xXlovablekidXx**: I'm so sorry. I can't believe I took this long either. Here, just kick my ass now. (sticks out fanny) No! I was kidding! I need this to sit with!

**X and Kortana**: You guys. Just give me a hug. Together, we are three people who like the word ass and Spongebob. Kortana, I'm sure you do stop traffic with your killer looks. X, I hope you enjoy the story. I got a 9.5! Probably the other .5 was taken off because of my hideous misspelling. I am a kind of good writer, but my errors are like horrible. Thanks you guys.

**Miroku's mother of childr**: Okay. In the next commentary disclaimer thingy, you can be in it. Thanks.

**fluffgurl**: And you're fucking awesome. Give me a high five.

**Kagome M.K**: Okay. Thanks.

**Kagome1992**: I'm loved! And I'm so sorry you can't find that deliciousness on a stick. That sucks ass. Thanks.

**InuyashaHanyoujajuama**: And you're so fuckin' awesome, please review soon!

**SenceLess**: Sex. Us teens just can't stop thinking about it. Let's just face it; we are a generation of Horny Bastards. And we're damn proud of it. Thanks.

**anime-lover-forever2007**: (hides under a bush) Damn, I'm really pissing you guys off. Holy shit, I don't think I'll live after this chapter and the next. T-t-thanks.

**Kiwigrl89**: Thank you. I'm glad you've enjoyed it this far.

**Bubbles**: This is about the only thing I can create without breaking it with my clumsy self. Thank you so much. I love you.

**princesskitty6**: Thank you. I appreciate you appreciating what I do.

**KikyoMustDieNow**: I think you and I will be good friends, fellow Kikyo-hater. And thank you.

**Seishitsu**: He couldn't cancel because he was booked with other paitents for the next week and over. I made it so Totosai is like, the only professional demon dentist in that area. It's funny how it works out. In the anime, he makes swords from Inutaisho's and InuYasha's fangs. I made it so he had an obsession with teeth. Thanks.

**darkangelicdemon**: Thank you. Wow, I have talent. That's a first.

**Inu-Tachi Clan**: DON'T GO! Read! It'll get better in the end!

**Misery Haunts Doom**: Hi, Gina. And you need to sort out your music you music-whore. Love ya!

**WolfSisterKorrna**: Its okay. I've been skipping my meds for three weeks now. (twitches) I feel just (twitches) dandy. PASS OUT THE COW CHIPS! Sorry.

**A negative review person**: It's okay, man. I don't mind. But I sure did make a lot of mistakes in the first four chapters. I'm going to fix them after I finish the story. Enjoy someone else's story if you didn't like mine. Thanks anyways.

**InuKagluver91**: Hi, you again! I love you!

**oreo69not96**: DUDE! Or dudette! If you don't like the story, just don't read it man! And you need to ask God that question. I have no idea why I'm still alive.

**YoukoMana**: What?

**jp'sbabeegrl4evr**: I'm your first (not that way). YES! I feel special now! You've made my day, oh yeah, I'm gonna sleep good tonight!

**sexysk8rchick**: Yes, I'm a very weird person. Whenever someone yells, "Hey, Weirdo." I turn to them. Just weird. Thanks.

**The cat of Fire**: And you shall beg no more! I shall update more often! And did you happen to get your name from my story?

**xXkAgOmIL94Xx**: Okay, drop the knife and step away from the dog.

Inu: Hey!

Me: I'm just trying to help you!

Sesshy: Now you can let my brother go. Ha ha!

Kag: Wow, you do care for him.

Sesshy: The longer I keep him alive, the higher his life insurance goes. Heh.

**kawaii-inuyasha-riku**: Thanks, buddy!

**ObsessedChild**: Bloody fucking hell REALLY! Awesome, I'm turning 16 this year. I have an evil twin too, but I'm a girl and he's a guy. His name's Bad HazelEyed Freak, and he likes to poke people. Sorry, got carried away.

**KoyomiMizuhara04**: My evil twin, Bad HazelEyed Freak likes toast, so that's not an option. Ha ha hah hahh! Thanks.

**Jazz and Rina**: Well, if I can stuff in other reviewers, why not you two too? I don't know if I can pair you with Kouga though. I'm so sorry.

**oXoCrAzYMyHaNyOuXoX**: I love the damn you! Thanks!

**windgal**: I love you. Update ASAP!

**Toxic Kisses**: Guess what! The…umm…W's B is gone! I have ideas! Thanks.

**sarah**: I'm sorry. HazelEyed Freak is not responsible for any cravings of cookies, soda, candy, or any sugary substance after reading chapter 7. Ha! You can't sue!

Me: I'm spoofed. Let's go burn things.

Sesshy: I'm in.

Kag: Fire!

Inu: (finally opens doors) There! I'm back.

Me: We're leaving.

Inu: (all alone) Ja ne. Hey you guys had better wait up!


	12. An Unacceptable Mistake Part II

Due to the new lyric-banning rule, you'll have to bear with a slightly shorter chapter.

Sorry for taking forever, too. I wanted to update on the anniversary of which I started the story but I couldn't so I tried my birthday and that didn't work out either so I tried Christmas. Sorry, I'm very busy so its hard to finish. But I will, don't worry. Start something, finish it.

* * *

To **xXkAg0mIL94Xx, Mother of Miroku's child, & demonblood**, thank you for volunteering. **

* * *

I'm offering volunteers for disclaiming. Feel free to ask. **

* * *

Disclaimer of Music: I do not own the songs of "Your Sweet 666", "Thank You for the Venom", "BYOB", and "Dammit". **_

* * *

Neko-Yasha is a parody of InuYasha. All characters mentioned from Neko-Yasha are not actual anime characters. The characters names are just rearranged InuYasha character names. This is my parody. Thanks. Arigato. _**

* * *

Inu: (yawns) I'm sick of doing this disclaimer shit. I'm out of here. 

Kag: Right behind ya, InuYasha. (leaves)

Me: O.o Oh, fudge monkey! (snaps fingers)

(xXkAg0mIL94Xx Mother of Miroku's child & demonblood pop out of thin air)

Me: (stares at fingers) Holy Shitake mushrooms, I have powers!

Sesshy: I wanted time alone…

MoM'sC: Then leave.

Sesshy: Without you insubordinate humans!

DB: You're not very nice. (sticks out tongue)

Sesshy: Do you know I can snap your neck in two!

xKx: You can't because the author would kick your ass if you did.

Sesshy: (sulks in a corner) Bitches…

Me: Hey! They're disclaiming guests! Show some respect since you're not doing it!

MoM'sC, DB, and xKx: HazelEyed Freak doesn't own InuYasha, so don't sue!

Me: You guys are life-saving, InuYasha-loving, kick-ass assistants!

Sesshy: You never say that to me… (mad)

MoM'sC, Db, and xKx: That's because the Author said we're cool!

Sesshy: (tear) I'm not cool?

?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&

_**We Met in Home Ec**_

_Chapter 10: An Unacceptable Mistake Part II_

?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&

**_Miroku's House, Where It's Time to Party-Hardy…in about an hour_**

"Okay people, we need to speed up the process," yelled Miroku. Everyone: Kagome, Sango, Sesshoumaru, Essence, and even InuYasha were hurrying to finish the preparations for InuYasha's party. Miroku, however, sat with his legs in the slots of the balcony stairs holding a megaphone to shout orders.

"Put your bloody backs into it, dammit!" Everyone stopped what they were doing to glare up at him.

"Miroku, get your lazy ass down here and help out!" Sango snapped.

"Yeah, you can do _something_," Kagome muttered aloud. "Even InuYasha's doing something. It's his party, and he shouldn't even be here!"

"Thank you, baby; at least some appreciates me around here." InuYasha yelped constitutionally.

"Yeah, for the languid dog he is, he is putting some work out," Sesshoumaru sort-of complimented.

"I'm gonna let that comment slide, you evil mutt." He muttered, jabbing a finger at his brother. So, Miroku switched places with InuYasha, but as soon as he was in control, everyone was starting to regret ever sticking up for him.

_DING DONG_

"That must be the disc jockey," Kagome rejoiced, relieved that soon InuYasha's tyrannical rule would die in the humungous amplifying, guitar smashing, and mosh-pit dancing music. She put up her last decoration and ran to the door. There stood a dragon demon and two wolf demon girls. The dragon demon muttered a "hi" and pushed in one of the huge speakers. The wolf demon girls were arguing a little.

"Can I help you two?" Kagome asked, gaining interest in these two girls.

"Yeah, I'm Jazlynn."

"And, I'm Korrina."

"You two must be related." she said. The red had, who was Jazlynn, spoke, "Yes. We're twins to be exact."

"I figured as much."

"-Although we tend to argue sometimes," interjected Korrina, the other, but darker red head with black streaks.

"Okay let's get this party started!" InuYasha yelled into his microphone. "I've always wanted to find a reason to say that."

The dragon demon finished setting up the speakers, amps, disc recorders and cases. "Sorry to have been so rude before. My name is Brandi, the main deejay, and these are my disc-jockeys-in-training, Korrina and Jazlynn. Any first requests?"

"Helena!" Miroku yelped.

"No, Papa Roach!" Sango said.

"Hell no, Linkin Park!" Kagome yelled.

"Your sweet 666." InuYasha said. "Birthday Boy's word is law."

"He's right; Inu gets first request." Essence said.

Brandi pulled out a HIM CD and put it in the player. InuYasha sat the speakerphone down, walked around to Kagome and held out his hand. "Care for a dance, my lady?" he asked gingerly. She took it, gracefully bowing and answering swiftly, "I do, thank you."

During the first verse, she put her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arms tighter around her waist. InuYasha, she thought, I'll never let you go.

_  
_Miroku looked over at Sango just as she turned her head the other way, tinted with a ruby color. He strolled merrily to his lovely companion and stopped beside her. "So, Sango." He said starting to strike good conversation. "Oh, come on, Miroku." She snapped and half dragged him to the empty ballroom floor.

She put his arms on her waist and hung hers on his shoulders. He stepped on her foot. "Ow!"

"Sorry, muffin cake." He did it again. "Ouch, Miroku!"

"Sorry, sorry." And again.

"Have you really had any dance lessons?"

"Break dancing…I'm kidding." Sango sighed and led the dance to save her precious feet.

Sango, Miroku thought, you are the only one.

_  
_Essence was still decorating, sitting things were they needed to be sat. Sesshoumaru noticed the mellowness of everyone else on the dance floor.

"Essence." "What is it?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm trying to, umm (she looked down at what she was doing, which happened to be wiping the shine off of the food table) clean." He looked over her shoulder, muttered, "So it seems."

"Come to help?"

"No, I came to ask your hand in dance."

_Thud_ went her heart. Did he have to say it like that, she wondered and touched the ribs over her heart. "But, there's still stuff to do."

"Come on. Take a little break." She gave up and walked with him to the middle of the room. "But this song isn't" He broke her off with a swift kiss. "Stop worrying or you'll be full of gray hair. Relax; I've never seen you worked up about a party before."

"Can I help it?"

"Shut up and dance."

Once she relaxed, she put her head on his chest. I could never hurt you, he thought, holding her lovingly.

_  
_InuYasha dipped Kagome suddenly and then tossed her into the air as if she were a rag doll. All you could hear was her laughing. However, when she didn't come down he started to worry. He glanced at the ceiling to find her on the chandelier, swinging ruthlessly.

"Could I have a little help?" Miroku and Sango pointed and laughed and Sesshoumaru and Essence ignored them and kept dancing.

_  
_She fell but InuYasha caught her in time. "Wasn't that fun?" he asked. She rubbed his ears to hear him purr, ignoring his smart comment. He purred delicately and started everyone laughing.

_  
_"I think your parents should've named you Neko-Yasha." Snorted Miroku.

"Yeah! That's my favorite anime." Kagome laughed. "I love Neko-Yasha!" Sango added.

"Oh, me too. Did you see the episode where Neko-Yasha and Kegamo befriended the lecher monk, Moruki, and the demon slayer, Songa?

_**8 o' clock**_

The first guests were no surprise to any of them. "We brought candy," Kanna said stoically, pulling Shippo by leash. Passing by Kagome, he murmured, "She loves the toys," to which Kagome replied with a snort into her punch.

Regina and Hiten were walking through the door, ravaging each others mouths. "Bedroom!" she said breathlessly to Kagome. Kagome's eyes widened a little. "Miroku, a couple wants to have hot sweaty sex! Were can they go!"

"To the guestroom next to the gaming room down the hall, second door to the left!" he shouted from the kitchen. I thought he was gonna say his parents room, she thought sarcastically. Hiten wrapped Regina's legs around his waist and ran with all his might.

"Gosh, the party hasn't even started yet." Syria walked in next, piggy-back riding some random guy. "Time to party!" she sing-songed into the mansion. She was clearly sugar high; you could tell from her nonstop twitching.

Kagura walked through the door with a guy recognizable to the FF. His brown hair hung in a ponytail and his droopy eyes already indicated that he was somewhat smashed. "Ohhh, hey- _hiccup_ –Kagoooome. How'z life?"

"Koga!"

InuYasha stopped immediately what he was doing and appeared before Koga. "What the hell are you doin' here?" he demanded, grabbing his shirt.

"I take it you all know each other." Kagura said sincerely. Kagome nodded. "He hit on me one day in front of InuYasha, and I kneed him in the testicles." "I see. Well, I can tell you he's a changed man. We've been going out since the day after the slumber party you had." "Congrads," Kagome said warmly.

"Hey, take it- _hic_ –easy InuYasha, I'm not- _hic_ -here for Kagoooome, I got meeeee a girlfriend." Koga slurred. InuYasha let him go looking at him uneasily. Koga held out his hand. "No- _hic _-hard feeeeeelings, man?" Inu took his hand. "No. Have fun, dude," he said, letting him pass.

Kagome slid next to him. "Doesn't it do your heart some good that one of your enemies is now your ally?" she asked. He shrugged his shoulders. "He's changed."

And that was 100 percent true. Koga, instead of his usual prepped outfits of sweaters and pants, now sported heavy Goth clothing. His piercing blue eyes could really be seen with the kohl that surrounded his orbs. His tight black jeans were sparkling with numerous belts and pictures of things. His nails were black painted and his t-shirt had a skull on the front.

Sango walked past him and nearly walked into a wall, which was quite an amusing sight, especially the look she gave Kagome. Miroku completely ran into a wall in which made Sesshoumaru chortle excessively.

More and more people started to show up. It gotten to the point that Kagome and InuYasha stopped greeting people.

The deejay turned on the microphone, and yelled, "Okay let's get this party mosh-pitting!" Everyone yelled and screamed. She slipped a CD into the player.

"Kagome." She looked at him. He was standing on the ledge. "Do it," she dared. He smirked.

"Loyal subjects, put your hands to the sky!" he yelled and everyone looked at him and start to chant, "Jump! Jump! Jump!"

_  
_"He's really going to do that?" Essence wondered. "Yep." Sesshoumaru replied, walking with her to the staircase. He jumped into the crowd and everybody started to cheer.

_  
_"It's my turn!" Miroku said after he witnessed the scene. He raced to the top of the stairs and yelled, "I'm next." And as InuYasha, they caught him too. Kagome and Sango jumped at the same time and Sesshoumaru threw Essence over, followed by himself.

_  
_They kept at it until the song was over. InuYasha ran to the stage. "I hope you guys like swimmin'!" Half of the people inside went outside to watch people do back-flips into the pool. Some people walked off with Miroku and Akio to go do some gaming. Kagome, Sango and the Kanmakaru sisters did a little strip tease until InuYasha came back into the mansion and dragged Kagome off the stage, bearing claws at the booing men.

"Is that my best friend's pipsqueak little brother!" someone said behind him after he exited the stage. InuYasha put Kagome down and turned around. "Holy crap, Vicious! Legato," InuYasha looked towards the ground, finding Jaken, Sesshoumaru's stalking toad demon friend, "and Jaken! What are you guys doing here!"

"We could never forget your birthday, Dickweed," Legato yelled over the music.

Vicious eyed Kagome tastefully. "And who is this piece of Pop-Tart?" he said hungrily.

InuYasha pulled her next to him, almost possessively. "Vi, Leggie, Jaken, this is Kagome, my girlfriend and the love of my life."

"Yeah, so back off, old man!" she warned Vi. Legato gave InuYasha a high five and she elbowed him in his ribs playfully. "Where's your brother?" they asked. "He's outside by the pool.

"Alright then. Peace out, Kagome and InuYasha."

"Hey, Inu, wanna go play a little DDR?" Kagome asked. "Why not?" They stalked off to the gaming room, holding hands.

B.Y.O.B. by System of a Down started playing. Everyone was off having so much fun, that no one noticed Kikyou, completely disguised, and Naraku, also disguised, walk in. She had on Kagome's outfit, complete with lip gloss and black eyeliner. "How do I look?" she asked Naraku. So much like Kagome, it's scary, he thought.

"Fine." He lied. "Good. Let's get to work."

Kikyou weaved through frequent dancers to find InuYasha. Naraku snuck through the back way, making sure no one recognized him. As he searched for Kagome, he ran into the food table. Kikyou would try to kill me if she saw me, he thought. But gazing at sushi rolls, mochi (soft rice cake) squares, onigiri (riceball) triangles, shrimp tempura, and all kinds of Western foods, he couldn't help but take a nibble.

"Oh, this is delicious!" he exclaimed chewing a riceball thoroughly, though no one could hear him due to the earsplitting music. He took a couple of riceballs with him while searching for Kagome. Ah, he thought, striking gold. For he had found her, wildly searching for someone, most likely InuYasha.

He stuffed the last riceball in his mouth and tapped her shoulder grabbing her hand quickly. "My dear Kag-Kig-Kikyou," he gasped, letting her hand slip from his grasp. "And what the hell are you doing here!" she spat angrily, "do I look like a little rich slut!" Yes, he thought irritably but kept his mouth shut. "Why are you eating? You're supposed to be finding Kagome."

"Why don't you just go back to finding InuYasha," he retorted, and walked off. Kikyou rolled her eyes and tried to desperately find her InuYasha again.

Meanwhile, InuYasha and Kagome had just finished their 5th round of DDR and were very thirsty. "Aqua…need water," panted Kagome, fanning herself excessively. Both laughed and walked towards the food table at the other end of the ballroom. As they made their way through traffic, Dammit by Blink 182 had just started.

They could tell the crowd liked the song, because they were getting even rowdier than ever. Brandi, Korrina and Jazlynn had to move back at little from being in danger of the jumping and fighting crowd.

"Ah! InuYasha!" yelped Kagome. The crowd was splitting them apart. Soon, her hand couldn't even touch his. "Damn, move out the way!" he yelled, feeling her warm hand no more, but his voice was lost in the music. They were being spread further and further apart until InuYasha jumped. Literally, he jumped being the half demon that he is could spot where he girlfriend was. As he slowly descended, saw a glimpse of someone. Someone he didn't like at all. "InuYasha!" Kagome called, taking concentration off the person. InuYasha looked at her for a split second, then forced his head back to the spot where the person was standing. He was gone. "Fuck."

People made space as he landed and started cheering when he walked over to Kagome and gave her sweet peck of the lips. When they were concentrated on the music again, InuYasha pulled Kagome outside.

"Found her/him." Naraku/Kikyou said as they watched that little scene unfold and headed towards the backyard.

When InuYasha finally stopped distantly away from the pool and outside partiers, Kagome put her hands on either side of his wandering face to force him to look at her. "Inu, what's wrong? You look distracted, like you saw something." "Or someone," he corrected her. "I thought I saw Naraku in their." Kagome snorted with giggles. "Everyone knows how much you can't stand him. I' pretty sure your followers wouldn't let him pass the door. Besides, he probably wouldn't come here for all of the hair gel in the world."

InuYasha gave in. "Yeah, you're probably right. I don't think he loves me enough for that one." "Come on. The night is still young and we haven't gotten anything to drink yet. I'm totally parched." She said, pulling him towards the party.

"Before that, let me do one thing." He pulled her close, arms closed around her waist and bent his head towards hers. She could never get tired of his lips touching hers; every time they kissed it was electric. "Hmm, I could never get tired of that." He joked.

"Me neither. I would never leave you, Inu. You are the peanut butter to my jelly."

"And you are the remote control to my T.V.," he replied. Kagome laughed.

"Oh, will you guys get a room! You're making me sick with you're lovey-dovey statements!" Legato yelled, standing along Vicious, who was leaning on a tree taking a swig of vodka.

"Sesshoumaru, get you're pea-brained friends!" he yelled, and walked Kagome along the pool area.

Kikyou hid inside, watching the couple intently. I'll just wait here until they come back inside and slip this in his drink, she thought, pulling out the vial. Naraku wasn't too far behind. Watching Kikyou's twisted plan unfold in his brain, he decided he'll do something else. Something his way.

InuYasha came inside and walked over to the food table. On the side was kegs of beer, and then an icebox full of water and soda. InuYasha grabbed a grape soda, opened and took a large gulp. Kagome grabbed a Pepsi and drank it in one gulp, then gave a very loud belch that made InuYasha, along with others who surrounded them laugh. Kikyou stood two people behind InuYasha so she could not be seen by anyone.

Before InuYasha completely drowned the soda, Sesshoumaru called out to him. The music was mellow; the deejay went on a break and the wolf demon sisters were to busy flirting with a couple of handsome wolf demons on the other side. "Yo, Dickweed!"

The time was now; it was now or never; Kikyou pushed one person aside and under the arm of the other person she dipped the vial quickly exerting a quick drop into his can. She then backed away until she was completely hidden to watch the scene unfurl. "What is it?" he asked, positioning the cup to his mouth. Yes, that's it, she thought, almost there.

"Look, it's a naked Kagome!" Sesshoumaru yelled, pointing at the sky. As dumb as this sounded, InuYasha looked up in glee, but was soon disappointed. "Hey there's no naked Kag- Hey! That's my soda!"

Kikyou gasped. No! Not his idiot brother, she thought, coming from her hiding spot, I'll have to do it again. She pulled out the vial as Sesshoumaru drowned the last of the soda in one swallow and walked away with Essence. "Hey, you wanna see the great view Miroku has of the city?" he asked Essence. "Yeah!" She said excitedly.

"Damn him," InuYasha seethed, grabbing another drink. Kikyou, somewhat faraway, was rushing towards them. But she was having a bit of a dilemma: The music was starting to pick up again and people were starting to dance and fight some more. She got elbowed in the back. "Goddamit!" she swore, but couldn't be heard. She got smacked on the face by someone's foot and punched on the side of her head. I hate these kind of people, she though begrudgingly, trying to find a good path to InuYasha before he left. She looked and gold struck. A clear path. She hurried but all too soon. Someone stepped out and she ran into that person's fist, dropping the vial. As she held her bleeding nose, she watched as it shattered into a slippery mess. "My serum!"

Kikyou slumped. Her brilliant plan, failed. She knew that this was defeat temporarily. She left through the front door, but not with out a few bruises and a good bite mark. I will never give up! I will have him, even if it means blood on my hands, she thought as she limped out of the house and hurried away before anyone saw her good.

"Come on, let's cut the cake!" InuYasha told the deejay. She ripped off the music and suddenly there was yells from everyone in the room. "Hey! The birthday boy wants some fucking cake. Bring out the cake!" she yelled.

Miroku and Sango along with two others pushed a large life-size cake on wheels towards the middle of the room where InuYasha happened to be with Kagome. "Oh my." He whispered. It was indeed a very large cake.

"Alright, let's whip out the Happy Birthday song everyone!" Miroku said. Everyone clapped and cheered. "Okay, one, two, three.

Happy Birthday to you, (cha cha cha)

Happy Birthday to you, (cha cha cha)

Happy Birthday InuYasha/Dickweed,

Happy Birthday to you!"

InuYasha took a long pause to think of a good wish. I wish Kagome and I stay together forever, he thought. Before his attempt at blowing the candles succeeded, a high-pitched terrified scream erupted in his ears. There was large thumps coming from the ceiling below the staircase and then a door was slammed. Down the stairs ran a very unhappy heartbroken Essence covering a torn part of her shirt from exposing flesh no wanted to be exposed. She ran out the door, crying.

Miroku ran upstairs immediately, rage filling him. Sango ran out after Essence.

Kagome hurriedly picked up a mic and said, "Teenagers. Figures. Come on, get back to blowing out those candles InuYasha!" Slowly, people turned their attention back to him. The look she gave him made him understand why she said that. She wanted everyone's focus on him so that his party wouldn't be ruined, but also to catch up with Sango and Essence. She was moving towards the door until someone grabbed her from behind. Oh, InuYasha, she thought turning around.

But it was not InuYasha.

He was definitely not InuYasha.

"Naraku," she gasped which caught InuYasha's attention as he blew that last candle. People around him cheered not knowing what was going on. Before InuYasha could reach them, Naraku forced her lips on his. Shocked Kagome could only stand there. InuYasha could not see what was going on until Naraku turned Kagome slightly. InuYasha growled at him, ready to kill, but stopped. Kagome wasn't doing anything to stop him from kissing her. She just stood there. Naraku pulled away, licking his lips and walked out, while Kagome absent-mindedly touch her lips.

She looked at InuYasha, who looked heartbroken. "I…Inu…" she began. His ears flattened against his head sadly, and he turned and walked away. "No," she whispered, tears coming to her eyes for the second time in her life. "Not InuYasha."

Sirens could be heard in the distance. "It's the cops! Let's get out of here!" someone yelled. Demons, humans and hybrids alike were scattering to get out of the mansion. As they left, things were broken. Kagome, dazed at what just happened, was pushed and shoved in the crowd until they forced her out of the house. Five minutes passed, when she finally headed home crying tears that never ended.

She had lost him. Her one true love. InuYasha…

**TBC…**

* * *

Sorry, no comment "Thank You's" this chapter. Next chapter will be one though.

* * *

Sesshy: What did you just do? 

Me: I made a twist in the plot. Sue me if you don't like it.

Sesshy: I'll just wait until the next chapter.

MoM'sC, Db, and xKx: Ja ne!

**

* * *

Attention Artists: I'm looking for someone that can draw Neko-Yasha and friends. Email me if you're up for the challenge and further instructions. Thanks. **


	13. Insanity Separation Syndrome

Me: I'm actually updating on schedule this chapter! Yay for me.

Sesshy: You should brain storm and outline your chapters before writing them and finally typing them.

Me: What are you, my English teacher?

Sesshy: I could be.

Me: Oh, go and fall in a ditch. Ah, to my reviewers: We can't write thank you comments in the chapters anymore. So, instead of thanking you guys every chapter, from now on, every reader that has reviewed will be thanked at the very end of my last chapter.

Sesshy: Where's Kag and Inu?

Me: They left for good. Waa!

Sesshy: Okay, here's the next chapter, and a tissue for you.

Me: (blows) Thank you. Disclaimer: I don't own them so no need to sue.

We Met in Home Ec Chapter 11: Insanity Separation Syndrome 

11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11

There's nothing that I could do to make my life hell.

My life _is_ hell. Nothing has any meaning anymore. Nothing has any purpose. Nothing I do seems right: my studies, my driving, and kendo practice. Even my cooking: InuYasha won't even touch it anymore because it's horrible and because he's just too damn gloomy to do much of anything lately.

So am I.

We both lost the loves of our lives that night: one heartbroken and another tied in deception. I once had one of the best things that ever happened to me. Now, I'm dirty and unshaven. I haven't slept in days and until recently I hadn't eaten much.

My love for her was the intensity of a thousand suns, but my lust was that tenfold. There would be days I was a dog in heat being ordered to stay put. And then there were days when she was in heat, or that time of the month. My nose is sensitive. It's _really_ sensitive. I always controlled the urges to take her then and there, because I- well, my love for her. Lust may have outnumbered my love for her, but whoever said large armies won wars? It was that, and the fact that she was almost raped by her bastard ex-boyfriend-now-inmate. I didn't want to be like him. It's almost humorously cruel how ironic that is. How I promised myself I would **never** be like him and do the things he did to her. After going upstairs, I let my caged lust out. I felt the hunger just overcome me. I don't know why or how. I just…_wanted_ her. I didn't want to make love with her or even have sex. I wanted to_ fuck_ her like some horny bastard.

"_You're no different than Alex!_"

Yep. That's what she told me. Let me tell you the story.

**_March 30th, InuYasha's Birthday Bash…_**

"Hey, you wanna see the great view Miroku has of the city?" I asked Essence after downing InuYasha's grape soda. I don't really like grape soda, but anything I did to make InuYasha annoyed gave me much joy. "Yeah," she said excitedly, taking her hand and slipping her hand into mine. Together we hurried through the crowd to get upstairs and made it to his room.

I closed the door behind me as she ran to the balcony. I suddenly felt this weird feeling wash over me. My eyelids unexpectedly felt heavy and she turned her head towards me saying, "Come on, you can see all of Tokyo out here!" Boy, she was really hyped to see something as original as a balcony sight, but then again she isn't a regular woman, in a good way. Anyway, I totted unsteadily over to her. I didn't know what was wrong with me. I felt drunk. "Sesshou, what's wrong?" she asked, placing her hand on my forearm, worried. Her lips were full with passion; I began lusting after her immediately. Oh, I wanted to be inside of her so bad. "Nothing sweetheart," I reassured.

My voice sounded deeper than usual. She cuddled up close to me. I should have pushed her away. Her scent was driving me mad. It took nearly all of my sanity to keep my "self" down. But it wasn't her fault...actually, it was. "Isn't it beautiful," she asked, staring out into the distance. I, however, wasn't paying attention to the view, but I was paying ever so much attention to her. When she leaned against me, I could see a great view of cleavage…so full and ample, laying there daring me to touch… I felt the love that guarded the lust rinse from me as I focused her attention to my lips.

"Kiss me," I ordered, somewhat growled. She gave me a funny look, so to lower suspicion that something was wrong, I shrugged my eyebrows humorously, and she laughed her sweet laugh and obeyed. I ran my claws through her hair and she curled mine in her fingers. It started out sweet and simple. I dipped her, not to mention nearly staggered over, and she made a "Whoa!" sound. I didn't pay attention. This kiss was starting to get heated. I darted my tongue out to massage hers. She wrapped her arms around me tighter and I pulled her back up and hopped over to Miroku's bed.

This woman drove me crazy. I wanted to have her so bad it was killing me. "You don't know what you do to me," I muttered on her lips, leaning her against the bedpost. I could feel her getting uncomfortable. "Umm, Sesshoumaru?" She panted between kisses. I ignored her. "Shh, let me love you." She fell back on the bed with me on top uncomfortable and starting to get upset.

"Sesshou-" "It's okay," I reassured but she recoiled and stopped kissing me "No. It's not okay. Please get off of me. This is extremely uncomfortable." I started to kiss her neck and began to play my fingers against her inner thighs. She started pushing me, but I wouldn't budge. She was beginning struggle and cry now. "Get off, please, Sesshoumaru! Don't do this! Please!" She was begging me now. When I told her to take it and shut the fuck up and broke the strap to her spaghetti strap shirt she really got mad. She mustered all the strength she could and kicked me off of her. She stood up, shaking all over. Tears were streaking from her eyes and she was breathing heavily. I'm a heavy demon; it must have taken a lot of her strength to get me off of her.

"Why, Sesshoumaru?" she whispered, but still loud enough to hear. Her head was downcast when she said this. She looked up and glared at me. She held her broken strap so nothing would show. "You promised! You promised that you'd wait for me; that if I wasn't ready, then you weren't ready! You've let your lust overpower your respect and love." Her words…were so full of hurt.

"I just want you." I said coming towards her. She formed an ice pick, about the size and shape of a katana. "Stay back!" she warned uneasily; she didn't want to hurt me. "Don't come near me anymore. We are through, Sesshoumaru. Just leave me alone and go find some whore to have sex with! You're no different than Alex!" At that moment, something in me snapped. She said that name that makes my boil for the same reason I'm doing now. "Damn it, bitch! Come here!" I roared angrily, and charged at her like a wild predator catching its prey. That little ice toothpick won't hurt me. She suddenly dropped it and screamed, backing up toward the door.

When I was close enough, I grabbed her by the neck, suspending her a good foot from the floor, to make her stop (she was killing my ears). I could feel my hand cutting off her air supply as she grabbed my wrist to make me stop. Her breath was shortening. Unexpectedly, she kneed me so hard in my balls I fell and I dropped her, hearing her catching her breath. Essence got up and ran out of the door, slamming it behind her.

That sensitive little bitch, I thought. I lay there for a moment nursing my nuts and thinking of ways of... h-h-hurt…hurting her. I had this lusty murdering thirst for her just like…Alex. I picked myself up off the floor, blinking like mad. I looked at my clawed hands. My right hand was throbbing from the grip I had on her neck and the marks that she left on my wrist from her fingernails were starting to bleed.

At that time, I was thinking on the terms of, 'Sesshoumaru, what have you done?' when someone opened the door. "Sesshoumaru!" It was Miroku. He fuming like hell. "What the fuck did you do to her? Essence ran out of here, crying; looked like you tried to do something." "It's none of your business, lecher." I seethed drunkenly. Miroku ran towards me, and before I knew it, he punched me. It was pretty hard for a human, but it wasn't enough to make me fall to the floor.

"Damn it, I may be a pervert but even I know when enough is enough! Do you realize that you just lost your girlfriend?" "Yes." I muttered sadly. I did.

I really did lose her.

"Sesshoumaru, I thought you were different from the kind of guys that 'fuck and leave'. How could you? You're no better than the guy that tried to do it to her!" "Miroku, I-" "Get out!"

Now… 

I passed out when I got downstairs. InuYasha drove me home and threw me on the couch before he went to sleep. Kagome kissed some guy and he left heartbroken. I honestly don't think she would do something like that but Inu's ears were flattened against his head. Something completely terrible happened when his ears act like that so I guess it was true. I woke up the next morning with great pains in my head, sort of like a hangover, but I didn't drink anything alcoholic. I can remember that; actually I can remember everything that happened last night: from my old buddies meeting her until she told me we were through. I trashed my room screaming this morning. I-I couldn't take it. She was gone without a second glance. Oh, how I want to die.

It's been three days, but its felt like a lifetime. I can't live without her. I can't breathe without her. I want my girlfriend back! She was my muse, my good-luck charm, and my soul mate! I've decided. I'm going upstairs. I going to get dressed and I'm going to apologize and beg her to take me back!

"Where are you going?" yawns a gloomy InuYasha, stretching his arms. He looks famished and sleepy. "I'm going to win my girlfriend back. You should do the same," I told him. He frowned deeply at me. "Kagome doesn't want me. She proved that." I walked past the vagabond-looking scoundrel when he mentioned, "And before trying to recuperate your relationship, you might want to shower and shave. You smell like shit." Normally, I would have given a come back at him, but he didn't look up to it. I took his advice; I did stink. When I finished, I saw him watching cartoons. As I was leaving the house I told him, "Maybe that kiss was intended to split you two up or something. You know how many people hold grudges against you two as if you weren't supposed to go together. Go to school. If you don't, I'll kick the crap out of you, and I mean it. There must be some logical explanation why I was drunk, but not drunk."

He walked upstairs and I closed the door. I ran to my car and dashed towards her house. A normal drive takes fifteen minutes to drive to her house, but I made it in 7. I jumped out of my car and knocked on the door in a calm manner. "Coming!" said an unfamiliar voice. At first, I thought I got the wrong house but the person who opened the door looked exactly like her: long brown hair, beautiful hazel green eyes, and facial structure. I was starring at an older Essence with darker skin. I could immediately tell she was her mother.

"Hello there," she said kindly.

"Hi, umm is Essence here?"

"Yes. Who are you?"

I thought for a moment. What could I say to that? "Her boyfriend," I blurted out. Boyfriend. Great Sesshoumaru, lie to her mother. Haven't even been introduced properly, and you lie to her. She smiled kindly.

"Oh, well, what a nice surprise," she mused softly, "Be glad her father didn't answer the door; he didn't want her to move here in the first place. Come on in, sweetie." My, she was kind. I was about to come in but I heard her voice nearing. Oh, fuck. As much as I wanted to run away my legs wouldn't carry my weight, which felt 3 tons heavier than I was.

"Mom, who's there?" Her mother looked back at her and said, "Essence, it's your boyfriend!" And with that, she swung the door completely open and there we stood, face to face. "Sesshoumaru," she breathed, looking me up and down with wide eyes. Fear was radiating off of her. "Essence, please listen to me." I began. She backed up.

"What's going on, honey," she mother asked, worried from her facial expression. "Get away." She said looking at me. I stepped closer and she retreated another step, somewhat hiding behind her mom. "Please let me explain." She had a turtleneck on; she was hiding my hand marks from her parents. "No! Just go away!" She was starting to cry now. Oh, anything but that. I hate seeing her face contorted with tears and sadness.

I heard another voice coming from deep inside the small house. "Sweetheart? Essence? What's going on?" asked a male voice, "Why do I smell fear?" He stood on the other side of her. It was a man, looking slightly older than her mother and slightly taller than her with pointy ears and a demonic aura: It was her father. "Who is this?"

Her mother was comforting her. I reached my hand out towards her. "Essence! I'm sorry; I beg your forgiveness. What happened shouldn't have happened. It wasn't my fault! I didn't mean anything I said or did. I'm so sorry. I promised you something and I broke it. Please, let me fix it!" Her father looked from her to me angrily and snarled, "Hey, you punk! What the hell did you do to my daughter?"

"He tried to rape me!" she accused, pulling the turtleneck down to reveal my handprints around her neck. Her mother gasped and her father growled.

"No!" I yelled and took her hand pulling her towards me as she screamed. Just as she was in my embrace, I no longer felt her presence. The next thing I felt was an energy-covered fist punching me and sent me reeling onto her small front lawn. And like hell did that hurt! I could feel the blood seeping from my nose. I heard two gasps from the house: Essence and her mother. He's strong, maybe too strong. I'm pretty strong myself but I'm only 20. This guy, he's probably in his early 100s; he's probably had millions of hours of practice. I stood up with immense pain, looking at her. She knew it; her eyes welled with tears as she stared back. In her eyes, she was saying, "You deserve this."

A human could not make me flinch but an older demon had an advantage. Before I did anything else, he sped up to me with demonic speed and did an uppercut right in my gut. The pain shot through me like a bullet. He definitely wanted to kill me; I deserved it. I doubled over a fell to the ground with a grunt. I stood up once more before he did a high kick to my chin that had me flip before I fell again. "Come on," he taunted, "Get up! Make my day! You can't defend yourself against me but you could try to hurt my daughter who is not nearly strong enough against you?" I didn't answer; I was in too much pain. "Answer me you punk!" he yelled and grabbed my hand, twisting it in the wrong way. It made me want to yell in pain.

"Stay away from my daughter. Stay away from here or I'll get you arrested by the TDPD (Tokyo Demonic Police Department)!" He finished that completely breaking my arm. I roared so loud with pain, Essence screamed ran towards her father. She didn't want him to kill me. "Daddy, no! Please, just let him go. He got the message. Daddy, please!" She had her hands on his forearm. I looked up as he gave her a You-have-some-explaining-to-do-young-lady look and dropped my arm. With a huff he disappeared into the house. After giving me a pitiful look, she left, too.

I really, really hate myself.

Narrator POV 

Soon after Sesshoumaru left, Miroku came to pick InuYasha up. Not doing anything all day was starting to bother him. However, that certainly didn't mean he wanted to go to school, only to be harassed by practically everyone at school that attended the party. Miroku came ten minutes after InuYasha picked at his soggy bowl of cereal. Miroku, naturally, wasn't too happy about this separation/break-up thing they were going through. He and Sango agreed to tend to the two: her for Kagome and him for InuYasha.

"Three days, man," Miroku said as soon as InuYasha got into the car. "I don't want to talk abut it, 'Roku." InuYasha muttered rudely, starring out of the window. The ride to school was silent; until they got to school were a massive crowd of Freaks waited for him. "Oh, shit," Miroku said.

"Oh, shit" was right. Once they got out of the car, a swarm of people surrounded him. "Dickweed, are you okay?" "InuYasha, was that kiss an accident or intended?" "Poor Inu, do you need a new girl?" All these questions, all these girls! It was giving him a headache! Two people jumped in front of him to shield him: Miroku and Kouga, the newly made Freak. "Back off! Get away from him! Step the fuck off!" they barked at the crowd of mostly girls and few boys. The mob immediately stepped off of him and both protectors escorted him elsewhere.

"I don't need bodyguards you guys," InuYasha said slumping on a wall of the school. "There had been at least over 600 people at the party who saw you walk out and Kagome kiss that Naraku bastard." Kouga explained. "Yeah, everybody's gonna wanna know why it happened," Miroku added. InuYasha slumped some more. "Gee, you guys, thanks for reminding me why I came back to school," he muttered sarcastically. "Sorry," Miroku retorted.

"So, uh, Naraku kissed Kagome, huh? I woulda kicked his ass for ya, but I was stoned as hell, man."

"Thanks, Kouga." He said half-heartedly. He turned to Miroku. "I mean, why _wouldn't_ she move if she didn't want him to kiss her?" he asked suddenly. Miroku looked around, thinking of a good answer, but nothing would come up. "I can't think of anything right now; that sure is one hell of an explanation though."

Kagome and Sango just drove up next to Miroku's car. The car ride had been completely silent. "Umm, K-Kagome? Are you sure you want to come back to school? I could tell them you caught the flu or something." Kagome shook her head, sniffing. It almost seemed like she had the flu. Her nose was red, her lips were pale, her eyes were puffy, sulky, and they had heavy bags under them. Her Mustang was filled with used tissues and about 6 or 7 empty tissues boxes floating in the sea of used tissues. However, she wasn't sick. She hadn't eaten nor slept since the night of the incident; all she did was cry. It seemed that not even Sango could cheer her up.

A colossal horde of Freaks started to form around the car.

"Jeez!" gasped Sango.

"One thing," Kagome said quietly, ignoring the commotion outside the car.

"Yeah?" Sango asked encouraged.

"Has…has he been coming to school?"

"InuYasha (Kagome grabbed some tissue for coming tears) hasn't been here in three days." Kagome accepted this news and grabbed her backpack and opened the door. As soon as that happened a group of Freaks, 95 percent boys, started asking millions of questions. "Kagome, you bitch! Breaking poor InuYasha's heart like that!" "Kagome, you wanna go out with me?" "Kagome, how could you do that to poor InuYasha?" "Hey Kagome, I'll go kiss Naraku's ass for you!"

Sango jumped in front of her, as did another girl, unfamiliar to her. "Back off!" Sango yelled. The other girl did the same. "Hey you, get the hell away from her," she roared. The two accompanied her to a safe, quiet side of the Freaks territory under the gigantic oak tree. Suddenly, a freshman walked up to them. "Hey kid, beat it," Sango warned.

"Wait, please! I'm not here to ask questions. I just wanted to tell Kagome that me and my friends heard what happened; we didn't go to the party. We just wanted to let you know we're on your side and over half the Freaks decided to go F.A.K.E.N."

"What's _faking_?" Sango asked.

"No its F.A.K.E.N.: Freaks Against Kikyo and Evil Naraku." "Thanks," Kagome muttered.

"Uh, Miroku, has she been here since I've been gone?" InuYasha asked somewhat eagerly. Miroku rose an eyebrow. "Haven't seen her since, buddy." InuYasha's ears flattened. "Oh," he sniffed solemnly. Miroku gave him a pat on the shoulder heartedly. "Come on, the bell rang." He said. He knew InuYasha was still deeply in love with Kagome. Even Kouga knew and he hasn't been around the Freaks side much until now.

"Let's go, the bell rang." Sango told them, standing up.

"Before we go, I would be just delighted to know who the hell she is." Kagome grunted pointing towards the other girl. "Oh, this is Ayame, exchange student from America." "So, what are you?"

"I'm half-Japanese half-Caucasian." She chirped.

"No, I mean, _what_ are you?"

"Oh, I'm a wolf demon."

"I know that! What are you?"

"I don't get it," said the red head, confused.

Kagome sighed, stood and shook her head. "Okay, she's definitely a freak." Sango snorted at Ayame's still confused face.

"Huh?" Ayame asked, following them.

"She's yours right?" Kagome whispered to Sango.

"Yeah, but she has your first period, then she's all mine."

"Wonderful."

On opposite side of the school the three girls and three guys walked towards each other, closer by the step. "Do you think he's here?" Kagome asked reaching for tissue in her pockets. "Nope." Sango reassured patting her back.

"You think she came today?" InuYasha asked sadly, yet so full of hope. "Not a chance, Inu." Miroku inspired. His ears flattened again. "Are you sure?" "Without a doubt." Each group turned the corners and halls necessary to meet each other face to face.

Suddenly, Sango saw a flash of InuYasha's white mane and pushed Kagome into another hallway. "What the hell Sango!" "Sorry, I-I-I just remembered I have to go to your- I mean, my locker for something . Come with me." Ayame protested, "But we'll be late for class!" Kagome circled an arm around her shoulder. "No we won't; Sango is really speedy." After a second, Sango stopped them once more. "Kags, go to my locker and open it and get my Physics book. I'll be right there. I have to…pee." "There's a bathroom near your locker." "Got shut down. Stoners were smoking marijuana in there. Be right back," she garbled quickly, and ran off. Ayame looked to Kagome and she shrugged.

During that same time, Kouga distracted InuYasha from looking ahead and that's when Miroku saw Kagome. For a spilt second, he panicked. Then, before InuYasha looked up, he pushed him another hallway and pulled Kouga along with him. "Miroku, today's not the day for games, man!" he snapped angrily. "Go to your locker. I left my Physics book in there." "Can't you get it yourself?" "I forgot the combination," Miroku lied quickly. InuYasha knew he was lying but he was in no mood for an argument. "You two, I'm out; my first period's two doors down," Kouga said, walking away. "Bye. Come on, Inu!" InuYasha shrugged and and started towards his own locker but Miroku stopped again. "Gotta take a leak." He said. "What, you want me to hold it for you?" InuYasha mused sarcastically. "Dude, just go get my book." Miroku ran off.

"'Roku!" exclaimed Sango. "Sango!" he said back. They embraced and kissed. "I told Kagome/InuYasha that he/she wasn't here," they said at the same time. Sango sighed and Miroku cursed. "How the hell are we gonna do this!" he exclaimed exasperatedly. "Keep them from confronting. Ditch, whatever we can to keep them away from each other." She concluded. "Ugh, this is bullshit! It's been three days but its felt like three years! I can't stand them separated like this anymore. Not only does it feel like we'll never be the Fantastic Four ever again, but also they are cutting into you and me time. I need ass, Sango!"

Sango nudged him then hugged him. "And to think. You really don't know how horny I am right now," she teased, rubbing his shoulders. "Damn them to hell! I could've had you right now!" "Enough, now. We have to go or they'll suspect us. Listen, take InuYasha in first. If not, he'll smell her scent. Move fast." Both ran back to their acquaintances.

"I got your book-" InuYasha started, but was interrupted by Miroku.

"Yeah thanks, let's go!"

"Can't wait to learn can you."

"School is fun…right?" Miroku questioned. InuYasha only shrugged.

Just as Miroku pushed InuYasha into the classroom, Sango pulled Kagome and Ayame along. Kagome walked inside her class just as the bell rang. "Ayame," Sango asked before allowing her into the classroom. "Do you know who InuYasha is?" "No, why?" She pulled a picture out of her wallet of the four of them at the laser tag stadium. "The white haired one is InuYasha. Now listen, Kagome and InuYasha are split up now and they don't know others at school now. If you see him, make sure she is no where near okay?" Ayame saluted her. "You have my word, El Capitan."

Sango left her first period five minutes early so that she and Kagome could get a head start. "Why are you in a rush, Sango?" she panted after running through half of the school being dragged by Sango. "I got the THS spirit inside me!" Kagome backed away from her. "You're starting to scare me now." "Oh, come on, I have to talk to coach Suyu!" "But she's never there! Sango," whined Kagome. 'Oh, you better do the same for me if I were you, Kagome,' Sango thought begrudgingly. At last they made it to their PE coach's office. She somehow convinced the coach to segregate the sexes by slipping a simple lie about everyone having sex in the bathroom while she was away. And Miss Suyu made it so neither sex laid an eye on each other.

InuYasha ended up ditching 3rd period with Miroku and their first break was spent completely different side of school doing absolutely nothing. Well, if you call counting blades of grass doing something. Miroku's cell phone rang. "Moshi-moshi, this is Houshi!" Sango was on the other line. "…but I like saying that Sango," he whined.

"Baby listen, Kagome doesn't want to ditch. We're going to 4th period." Miroku pressed the speaker part of the phone closer to his lips and walked a couple of steps away from Inu. "But we ditched already, sweetheart." "Ditch again!" Click. He hunched and made a crude face.

"And what was that about, Houshi?" InuYasha asked. "Oh, nothing; cramps, bloating, a disproportionate need of chocolate, and all the anger and hormones get taken out on the boyfriend." He waved passively. "Ah ha." "Shut up." The bell rang. "Come on InuYasha, Period 4 is so boring now. Myouga's out for the week. Let's slide this class; I'm not much in a mood for learning. "Says the one who pushed me into first period. Ditching is bullshit. I didn't come here to ditch, I didn't even come to learn. I just want to have a day where I'm not laying around letting my life pass me by. We're going to Home Ec." Miroku wiped sweat off of his face as they entered the building. He was thinking on the terms of, 'Oh, shit, oh, shit, oh, shit, oh, shit…', as they neared the Home Ec room. He looked through the glass window. She wasn't there! 'Yes,' he thought, 'Hallelujah!' "Oh thank you Buddha," he murmured, "You have been most kind." Both of them walked to their table counter but Miroku was summoned to another table to talk with some other people. He situated himself just as Kagome an Sango walked through the room, but Kagome kneeled to tie her shoe just as Inu looked up. When Kagome stood again, straightening her shirt and wiping lint and such off of it, his eyes met her hair. Kagome looked at Sango. Sango nearly screamed and Kagome said, "What's wrong?" As she turned her face to see the reason of Sango's weird behavior, Sango turned her face back toward her. "Cramps, let's go!" she lied. "Yipes!" Miroku yelped once his midnight blue eyes rested on Kagome. She turned his way… then did a double take at InuYasha.

Angry tears welled in his eyes. She lost her breath and glared at Sango. InuYasha turned towards Miroku, who tried to smile sheepishly, as if it were a coincidence, and snarled, "Yeah, she really isn't here. Without a doubt." "He couldn't possibly be here huh, Sango? Son of a bitch." Kagome turned to walk out but the bell rang, and latecomers were rushing in, blocking her only exit. Defeated, she walked to the table, ignoring his gloomy gaze. To keep the peace, Kagome stayed on one end of the table and InuYasha on another. Sango was next to him and Miroku was next to her. "Good day, students," the substitute greeted. "Begin baking chocolate cake."

Fourth period was tense and stiff as a board. Poor Sango and Miroku served as messengers, and to make matters worse, Kagome wasn't talking to Sango and InuYasha wasn't on speaking terms with Miroku either. So that meant, if Kagome wanted something that InuYasha had she'd ask Miroku, who would ask Sango, who would ask InuYasha who'd give it to Sango who would then give it to Miroku and he'd finally toss it to Kagome. This process would repeat over and over again for the next two periods.

InuYasha noticed that Kagome was near the baking chocolate. "Sango, ask for the baking chocolate." Sango said to Miroku, "Inu want Kagome's chocolate."

If you think this was bad, you're crazy. This was an understatement compared to lunch. Their separation kept the Freaks' loyalty in jeopardy. InuYasha and Sango sat on one side of the mass territory and Miroku accompanied Kagome on other side. 3 percent of Freaks either fainted/passed out or had mental breakdowns because of the extreme tenseness the area held. 15 percent of those who were most faithful to InuYasha sat around him and Sango. Another 15 percent who were mainly devoted to Kagome lounged around her and Miroku. The other 67 percent who were trustworthy to the both of them and couldn't choose a side hung out right in the middle. It was so quiet and tense, even the other population (Preps and Normals) of school watched in silence to see what would happen next.

Kagome uneasily pulled out her lunch. Miroku poked the school gruel uncomfortably, staring right across at Sango. InuYasha, on the opposite side, looked at the school lunch of miso soup and rice cakes alarmingly and Sango munched on her roast beef sandwich paying no attention to the faces he made as he stared at it.

As Kagome was about to say something to Miroku, an argument surfaced between the sides. "How could you stand over there with that backstabbing bitch, Aoki!" yelled a guy to a girl. "Hey Kagome's innocent!" A girl yelled back. A couple argued about them and soon, others joined in. "Kagome didn't do it on purpose! It's InuYasha who's being the lame ass and not forgiving her!" Said a couple of friends to back Nadoka, the girlfriend, up. "No, Kagome's the slut who shouldn't have been toying with his emotions!" Said an even larger group of InuYasha Followers to the Kagome Posse. Soon everyone was up and shouting. "She should die!" "And he should fess up!"

Ayame was walking with her tray of food towards where she saw Sango when she suddenly laid eyes on Kouga. Glee filled her soul, but she suddenly remembered what he forgot to mention to her. "Kouga!" she barked, scarring the hell out of the wolf demon. He spat out his drink, standing up in shock. He stared in disbelief. "A-Ayame! What are you doing here…in Tokyo! In Japan!" He began to back up from her fierce glare. She started to get teary eyed. "I came here for you Kouga-kun! Remember, your freshman year, you did the exchange program and my friend hosted you? That weekend when we went camping and you saved me from that bear? You said 'One day I'll marry you so nothing would ever hurt you.' Now I hear you're going out with some wind sorceress!" "I was 14 years old and stupid! Get away; I only said that so you would stop screaming!" Kouga whined, running away as Ayame chased him down the hall. "Oh, Kouga-kun, I forgive you already, my Kouga-kun koi!"

InuYasha stared at the fighting Freaks and snapped angrily to Sango, "Its like a fuckin' circus around here!" Sango held her hands up in defense. "Everyone loved us together. Now that we're split up, they don't know whose side to choose." "Bullshit," he muttered, and Sango punched him in the arm. The bell rang and the campus security was starting to break everyone up. "All this over a simple…break up," retorted Kagome to Miroku. "Hey," he defended, "everyone was cool until you two separated from each other. Now peoples heads are exploding from tension."

6th period was utterly awkward; the teacher paired everyone so obviously: Kagome and Inu, Sango and Miroku. 'Naturally, he would pair us together,' Kagome thought to herself. She noticed how InuYasha tensed when he heard his partner's name. Slowly, she made her way to the dog hanyou. 'Figures,' InuYasha wondered, 'he was the only sensei who didn't watch our relationship like a daytime soap opera.' Sango was choking on the tension, as was everyone else in class.

"Today we're making still life sketches. Your partner will do a simple rough raft drawing of you and then vice versa. At home you will add finishing touches to your final draft, ad tomorrow we will begin the painting. Hajimemashoo." Neither talked as they prepared but whispers and murmurs were spreading like STDs. InuYasha ignored everything and didn't dare ask Kagome if she wanted to pose or draw first so he just grabbed a stool and leaned on the wall with his foot on the bar of the stool, staring out into space looking lonesome. The back of her eyes burned with tears but she didn't have the guts to let them go. Mot of the class paid more attention to them instead of their sketches. Miroku and Sango, however, were enjoying the time they had together, barely paying any attention to them. Kagome put her pencil down to indicate she was finished and it was his turn to sketch.

Kagome grabbed the stool and sat, elbow leaning on the window ledge. She couldn't help but feel helpless. 'He won't even talk to me,' she thought. A tear escaped her eye and rolled down her cheek like a boulder rolling down a mountain. She kept her pose looking out the window; she didn't bother wiping the tear away. InuYasha looked up to sketch the rest of her when e noticed the tear and gave it an astonished look. He had never seen her cry before and just wondering what she was crying for made him a little guilty. He added it in the picture and gave it a long stare. 'Beautiful,' he thought, 'but not as beautiful as the real thing, though.'

_Just go talk to her_, his angel conscience whined.

_No, let her suffer some more_, taunted the demon side.

_She doesn't deserve your ignorance_, Angel said.

_She deserves every ounce of your ignorance_, Demon said.

_Shut the fuck up, Demon! InuYasha go talk to her or else I'll fucking shoot your balls off!_ Angel roared.

'Okay,' he thought in defense, and headed Kagome's way. Just as he walked up to her, a girl jumped, hyped from the second she got it in the classroom from seeing InuYasha, finally couldn't hold in herself anymore and started throwing bunches of questions at him. Soon, others were starting the same thing, asking him questions that made him remember why he was pissed off in the first place. All the sounds were killing his ears. "Aargh!" he cried out in frustration and pushed people who were blocking the way of the door. Kagome rushed out behind him calling his name. "InuYasha!"

She caught sight of his departing figure and caught up to him. "InuYasha!" He ignored her. "InuYasha please." Still no answer. "Inu let me explain." He finally turned to her and gave her the angriest face she's ever seen on him. "Oh, you want to talk now! Yeah, you probably couldn't with his thin cold, sickly looking lips on yours, huh!" he snarled fiercely. She was taken back. He **never** spoke to her like that; he was really mad with her. His fierceness cut through her feelings like a hot sharp knife through butter. She started to tear up. "It wasn't how it looked! He kissed me, not the other way around! We _loathe_ Naraku! Why would I kiss him!" InuYasha only looked at her. She continued, "I have you. You're the best thing that's happened to me! Why would I want someone else when I have the perfect one!"

His face went from pissed to sad and desperate. "Why didn't you move then! Why'd you let him do that?" he asked desperately. "I was surprised he would do some thing so bold. It wasn't intentional for you to see that." She soon realized she said that in the wrong way and she looked at him in alarm. 'No!'

"So, I wasn't supposed to catch you?" InuYasha asked silently.

"No, I meant, the question is wrong-"

"I guess the good hanyou's don't get happily ever after, huh?"

"InuYasha-" He suddenly grabbed her shoulders, squeezing hard enough for his claws to sink into her shoulders.

"Ow, Inu-" "Kagome, can't you see that I can't live without you? I can't breathe without you? I can't eat without you or even sleep without you? You're in my thoughts every second of everyday since the first time I laid eyes on you! I love you so much! I want you to be mine forever, but I can't even trust you anymore! What's love without trust? Just a sappy emotion too stupid to realize what it lacks."

Miroku and Sango among others were watching from the door. Sango was about to run to them, but Miroku stopped her. "Let them work it out, Sango." He said seriously. She stepped down unhappily.

InuYasha let her go and looked at his claws, which were covered in her blood. It was _her_ blood. "How can you love me? Look what I've done to you," he said, showing her the blood, but hiding them away again; he knew she got nauseous when she saw the stuff. "I made you bleed! I made you cry! I'm a hanyou for fuck's sake!"

"It doesn't matter," she said frantically, "Please let me fix this."

"I can't have you, so stop trying to get me back. You deserve someone better."

Kagome looked through tear blurred eyes as he ran off. Sango and Miroku ran up to her. She didn't even realize she was crying until she felt her wet shirt stick to her. She ignored the stinging of the wound he left in her arms and hugged Sango, who had just kneeled. "Oh, Sango," she sobbed, "I love him so much. How can I get him back if he thinks he's not good enough?" She calmed down a little before continuing. "He's so wonderful. Why can't he see that? Why can't he see our love for each other can overpower a stupid kiss? Why?" Sango only petted her head.

"I don't know, Kagome."

"Come on, girls. We'll go get some bandages for you arms and take you home, Kagome."

The next day, InuYasha found himself in a demon proof jail cell.

11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11

Sesshy: How deep.

Me: Yeah, I know. Kinda surprised myself there.

Sesshy: Why's my arm broken?

Me: No worries, it'll be healed. All in due time.

Sesshy: Says the one whose arm is perfectly fine.

Me: Stop whining.

Sesshy: Bitch.

Me: I'm ignoring that. Okay everybody, review! Ja ne!


	14. Hi, I'm Still Alive!

Dear Reviewers,

Hi, this is your friendly ne'er-do-well-with-updating author HazelEyed Freak. There are many things I would like to say and apologize about.

The first is not updating for over a year and a half. I am so incredibly sorry, but school had to come first.

I did not abandon the story. I just had a lot to do -> Senior year was hard and expensive. Oh, and I went to Japan, too. :)

Despite my long…umm, "absence", I do plan to update and finish my first story. I realized that not finishing would cause some of you reviewers and/or readers to go crazy and hack into my system and find out my true identity and come to kill me.

I didn't want to make another Author's Note chapter, so after about a month I'm deleting this. Please do not review. If you have any questions or comments (nice comments lol) , please send a message.

Yours truly,

HazelEyed Freak 


End file.
